


Running the Gauntlet

by littlemissrose



Series: Benedict Ormond Holmes [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Skyfall, Pre-SPECTRE, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 66,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissrose/pseuds/littlemissrose
Summary: The events at Skyfall might be over but the consequences are far reaching.With a hearing hanging over his head, Q has to hunt down a list of undercover agents and hire some hackers, all while dealing with the family drama's that come with being a Holmes. Throw in some bored double-0's and loyal minions and you get a mix that means Q's life is never dull.This is part 2 of the story of Benedict Ormond Holmes. Make sure you read part 1 or else it won't make much sense to you.
Series: Benedict Ormond Holmes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680085
Comments: 331
Kudos: 206
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. Explanations and consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed the first story of this series about Q. If you haven't, please do or this story won't make much sense to you. 
> 
> I love reading all your comments so I hope you'll all leave some. I never expected how much of an encouragement they gave me to write and post this story. I truly look forward to reading them.
> 
> But for now on with the story. Enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I neither own James Bond nor Sherlock but I do enjoy making their worlds collide.

It was three days later that he found the wayward agent, accidentally, on the roof of parliament no less. Apparently, Q wasn’t the only one who’d been there often enough to know this was an ideal spot to watch the sun rise. He took the spot beside the agent who shot him a glance.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He said.

Bond only grunted in response and continued to watch the sun rise. Q wondered why the agent was here. Probably had a meeting with Mallory, or M as he was now called. Q himself had a meeting with the Director. The order to appear had been officially delivered to him by a messenger. Q wondered what Mycroft had to discuss that couldn’t be said in an unofficial setting. Normally they had these types of meetings in the Diogenes club.

He and Bond were joined on the roof by M’s new secretary, Eve Moneypenny. She was carrying a box and a folder of some kind and had apparently come looking for Bond.

“Wow.” She said. “I didn’t know you could come up here.”

“Hate to waste a view.” Bond replied.

“I can see why.” she said.

“I thought you were going back into active service?” Bond asked her surprised. Now that he thought about it, Q was surprised as well. He’d read that Moneypenny had backed Bond up while in Macau as he’d spit through the Bond’s file more thoroughly in pursuit of information about Skyfall. He knew all about what happened between them now. The unclean shot that M had ordered her to take. Q didn’t know the ins and outs of the situation but he was of the opinion M should’ve had more faith in her agents. That seemed to be a bit of a recurring theme with Mansfield. It seemed she had been a bit too eager to burn them. Q had made a note to himself when he’d read Bond’s file to look into both past and current M to make sure that didn’t happen unless there was no other way.

“I declined. You said it yourself. Fieldwork is not for everyone.” Moneypenny answered.

“If it helps, I feel a lot safer.” Bond replied sounding completely serious but Q knew the agent was joking. Q sniggered softly. He checked his watch. The time for his meeting was nearing and Moneypenny obviously had business with Bond. It was time to go.

“I see you have business. I’ll leave you to it.” He said and he turned to leave.

“You can stay if you want, Like I said hate to waste a view.” Bond replied. Q looked at Moneypenny.

“His decision.” She replied.

“Alright.” If the agent wanted him to stay, he would. The view was rather nice and he had a feeling Bond didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Her will was read yesterday. She left you this.” Moneypenny handed over the box to Bond who opened it and Q saw the ugliest porcelain dog he’d ever seen. The thing was damaged and poorly repaired. It was a bulldog with a Union Jack on its back. It however meant a lot to the agent because Q could see his whole demeanour lightened.

“Maybe it was her way of telling you to take a desk job.” Moneypenny said.

“Just the opposite.” Bond replied.

“Bloody big ship. She had a horrible sense of humour.” Q laughed. Bond smiled before turning to Moneypenny again.

“Thank you.” He said. She acknowledged it with a nod.

“What’s with the file?” Bond asked.

“It’s not for you.” She answered before turning towards Q. Q extended his hand and she handed it over for Q to study. The thick folder turned out to be a sealed envelope. The seal was old. He looked at Moneypenny in confusion. “She left you this. It was in a private safe in her home. It was scanned thoroughly and came up clean.” She answered his look.

“Never expected anything else.” Q answered as he broke the seal and took out the thick folder inside. The name on the cover startled him.

RUDY HOLMES

Q’s eyes narrowed. Why would M have a sealed file on his uncle? He flipped the file open and leafed through it quickly, while making sure the other two didn’t see the name on the front or the folder. His eyes narrowed in anger as he leafed through accusation upon accusation right up until the day Rudy had died. Apparently, M had almost been done building a case against the former Director but never got to present her evidence before Mycroft took over. No wonder she had a full-on hate for what she believed was a corrupted position and anyone named Holmes.

“Q?” Bond asked.

“An explanation I believe. A good one too if what I saw at first glance is true. Unfortunately, that’s all I can share about it.” Q answered as he closed the file. He checked his watch again.

“I have to get going.” He said. “I have a meeting with the Director. I’ll see you later.” The others nodded and he turned and headed towards the stairs. Whatever the meeting was supposed to be about the file in his hands was about to be added to the list.

* * *

“Director.” Q greeted his brother. He didn’t know how official Mycroft wanted to play this or who might be watching. Seeing as the summons had been official Q would be official until Mycroft indicated otherwise.

“Q.” Mycroft greeted him in return in full-on iceman posture. Someone was watching then. Someone who wasn’t cleared to know their relation. “Take a seat.” He said gesturing to the uncomfortable looking chair that was standing in the middle of the room. Mycroft remained standing as usual. Q lifted his eyebrows minutely in question.

“You asked to see me, sir?” Q asked as he sat the folder in his lap.

“Yes. A hearing will be held over the death of the previous M and the circumstances leading up to that.” Mycroft said as he walked to a certain spot in the room before his eyes flashed to two points on either side of him before raising his eyebrows at the folder. “As you played a pivotal role in the events your presence will be required.” With a minute glance Q shared he sure as hell wasn’t going to discus the file with 2 cameras in the room. Though he did let Mycroft glance at the title of the folder. Mycroft’s eyebrow raised minutely.

“I see.” Q answered the spoken words in a serious voice.

“I sincerely hope you do. Questions have been raised about decisions you made during the crisis. Your continuation in the role of quartermaster will be pending on the outcome of this hearing. Your continued freedom as well.” Mycroft continued in a cold tone which caused Q to flash a quick question but Mycroft rolled his eyes and looked annoyed. So, this wasn’t Mycroft’s idea then. This was to be a dog and pony show and the people who were running had no idea who he was. Q grinned internally. This was going to be fun. 

“I understand, sir.” Q said playing contrite for the cameras.

“You will also be put under observation. From the moment you leave your home to the moment you return you will be shadowed. Once home your electronics will be removed.” Okay that could be problematic depending on who would do the tailing. However, Mycroft would’ve thought of such details.

“I understand, sir.” He answered again.

“We also have a task for you, Quartermaster.” Q frowned in confusion. This was a very strange. Why would you ask the quartermaster you basically put under house arrest to do something for you?

“Unfortunately, this cannot wait until after the hearing and I’ve been informed you are the best man for the job. A case that M has managed to hide has come to light as a result of her death. It seems some months ago a list of names has been stolen by accomplices of the late Mr Silva. Unfortunately, the list wasn’t recovered. We need you to find that list.” Mycroft walked to his desk and picked up a folder that was lying there and held it out to him.

“What names does the list contain?” Q asked with a frown as he accepted the file and put it on top of the one already in his lap.

“The list contains names of every agent currently undercover in terrorist organizations of all UN countries.” Q hissed in shock. Who the hell would comprise a list of names of any type, let alone a list like this? The very existence of that list was the result of stupidity beyond reason.

“Who comprised the list?” He asked shocked.

“That is not your concern.” Mycroft answered out loud while at the same time saying they would discuss it later with his eyes. “Your only priority now is finding that list. Five names have already been leaked and the agents killed. We need to prevent further damage.”

“I understand. I assume MU3RT0S’s laptop will be delivered to me? R has finished the Faraday cage so it’s safe for me to examine this one.”

“Good. The person observing you is waiting for you in the outer office. The laptop will be waiting for you back at MI6. We expect quick results, quartermaster.” Q didn’t need hear those words or see his brothers face to know that.

“I will get right on it, Director.” He answered.

“Then you are dismissed.” Mycroft said as he turned to head towards his desk.

“Sir.” Q nodded and left the room to meet his shadow for however long he would have it.


	2. A gesture of good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q gains an observer and a guard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Another chapter sees the light of day. Hope you like it. More to follow soon. Let me know what you think. I love reading your comments 
> 
> Enjoy.

Q exited the office. The outer office was deserted except for two people. Q knew them both and raised one eyebrow at the woman in the chair and the agent leaning against the desk beside her.

“Q.” April, Mycroft’s assistant, spoke as she looked up from her phone. “My name is Faith and I will be observing you.” The phone wasn’t tucked away, but having chosen a name not starting with an A meant she was undercover and not in her role as assistant at the moment.

“Enchanted.” He answered. “I shall attempt to make this as easy for you as possible. I have nothing to hide.” Especially from you, he mentally added. It was brilliant. Everyone knew the Director’s assistant was well trained to be observant. Her word was also completely trusted and her loyalty unshaken. They simply forgot that her loyalty belongs solely to Mycroft. He turned to the other occupant of the room.

“Bond?” He greeted pretending to be a little resigned.

“Q.” The agent answered with a smirk.

“Let me guess. You’re on guard duty until the hearing.”

“Got it in one.” Bond replied and Q spotted the hint of annoyance in his voice. Q could think up several reasons why the agent was feeling that. First it was never a good idea to ground an agent of Bond’s calibre. When in top form they usually were hard to contain and best to be kept busy. It was probably why Bond had gotten this assignment in the first place. Then there was the hearing itself which was never a good thing to look forward to. Q could also imagine the grieving agent was probably in need of a distraction which now wasn’t coming. Q dreaded to think what the agent would be doing to keep himself busy but pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He had a list to find and needed to get moving.

“Alright. We need to head back to six. I have work to do.” He said and Bond got up and moved towards the door. The agent’s body language had shifted from relaxed to alert. He opened the door and moved into the door opening, blocking it to keep Q from exiting the room. Q took the opportunity to slip Faith the file on uncle Rudy who made it disappear it into the elegant briefcase she always carried. When Bond signalled the all clear he stepped out and walked the familiar halls towards the exit, Faith taking the spot of his left shoulder automatically, something she normally did with Mycroft. Bond was at his right shoulder, a step further back.

Q pondered a bit at Bond’s placement. At first, he thought the agent was keeping Faith in his vision to guard her too, however it soon occurred to him that he was doing it for an altogether different reason. Bond didn’t trust Faith at Q’s back and was keeping himself in reach to intervene if Faith decided to try something. That was dangerous. Not for Faith, who knew everything that went on around her even if she didn’t look up from her screen and knew how not to trigger the double-0 looking for reasons to take her out. But it meant Bond’s attention would be divided between Faith and their surroundings. And while Faith was perfectly capable of guarding him, Q doubted it was part of her cover and therefor doubted she was armed, or as armed as she normally was. He would much rather have Bond’s full attention on their surroundings.

They made it to the car without incident. It was one of the executive’s car. Q had no idea where it came from as he’d driven in with his DB10. He let it slide however as he took his seat in the back behind the passenger seat. Faith took the passenger seat up front which was not where she normally sat and confirmed Q’s thoughts that she knew Bond didn’t trust her beside him. Bond got in without comment and started the car.

“Is this car secure?” Q asked Faith who probably was responsible for the car getting here and if she wasn’t, knew who was. Bond turned towards him and raised one eyebrow in question.

“It is.” Faith answered not looking up from her phone.

“Good. Now Bond.” He said capturing the agent’s gaze. “There’s a lot more going on that you don’t have clearance for so I’m not going to share everything. However, for you to be able to do your job sufficiently I will share the following. Faith is undercover. A cover you won’t dig into because it’s flimsy at best and is there to protect me. I know her. She and I go way back. I trust her with my life and my safety. She has been my protection detail before, but isn’t now because that isn’t part of her cover. I’m only telling you this because I need you to stop guarding me from her. There is no need for it. If anything, you can shift your focus more widely because she has my back.” Bond didn’t say anything but continued to hold his gaze, searching it.

“Q.” Faith said her voice light with accusation her gaze still on her phone.

“He needs to know this. I won’t share more but I trust him with this.”

“You trust to easily.” She told him. Q rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to answer her the accusation she had thrown at him before.

Bond still hadn’t said a word, still hadn’t moved his gaze away from Q. Suddenly, in a lightning quick move Bond’s hand shot out towards Faith. He didn’t get very far before the hand was deftly intercepted. Faith was blind typing one handed now her other hand on the agent’s wrist and her gaze locked on Bond.

“007” She said neutrally with only a hint of a warning. Which should tell Bond plenty in and of itself because Q hadn’t mentioned Bond’s designator. Faith had just revealed she had the clearance to know it. Not many had that level of clearance.

“Hmmm.” Was all Bond said as he regarded the mystery that was Faith. Faith regarded him just as closely. Both sets of eyes were flicking over the others body which subtly morphed and changed to the deadly weapons that they both were.

Bond suddenly flashed a smirk and with a quick move got his hand free only to find it blocked again by Faith’s elbow who then moved her hand in towards the other’s face only to find it blocked. They continued this game of one-handed face tag until both struck gold and 007’s hand reached the lock of hair he wanted to tuck behind her ear and Faith moved her thumb over the stubble on the agent’s cheek. Then both dropped their hands at the same time and let their masks slip back into place.

“Understood.” Bond said simply before he put the car into gear started to drive them to headquarters like nothing had happened. The sudden change left Q with the urge to groan and bang his head against the headrest.

* * *

The talk did have the desired effect though as Bond took up position beside Faith when they entered headquarters. Though Faith was still on her phone and playing non-existent, Q almost felt like a Mafiosi with the two veritable powerhouses at his back, especially when they silenced the main hall with their entrance. Tanner certainly looked startled when they came into view.

“Q?” he questioned as he approached them.

“Tanner, meet Faith. She’ll be observing my actions as part of my probation until the hearing. Faith, Bill Tanner, Chief of staff here at MI6” He hoped Tanner would just go with the flow because with no acting skills Tanner could easily give the game away. Luckily Tanner took it all in its stride.

“I see.” He said. “Pleasure to meet you, Faith.” He said just a tiny bit awkwardly.

“Likewise.” Faith answered as she glanced up from her phone.

“Tanner I need a meeting with M as soon as he’s back from parliament.” Q requested.

“I’ll make sure Moneypenny calls you when he’s in.” Tanner replied. “In the meantime, I believe R was looking for you. Something about a laptop that got delivered. I told her you were at a meeting so she started scanning it in preparation of your return.”

“Good, I’ll go see her now.” Q said and with a nod Tanner moved on to do what he needed to do. They moved to the side corridor towards the labs, people moving out of their way as they went.

“It’s like the bloody red sea splitting.” Q mumbled.

“Now you see why we like it.” Bond replied even though Q never meant for him to hear his words.

“I can see why it has a certain appeal.” Q replied casually. “It saves you from having to duck around people all the time.”

“And when was the last time you ducked around people, Q?” Bond asked.

“Before I became Q off course. But that is different from having people press up against the wall to get the hell out of your way.” He replied as he snorted. As they approached the lab, he paused in the door opening, blocking Bond and Faith from entering. There was no use in scaring the boffins from their work only to steal R. She was in the back, studying scans of the laptop along with one of the technicians who spotted Q and tapped R on the shoulder to alert her. She came over as soon as she saw him.

“MU3RT0S’s laptop finally came for you.” She said as she approached. She paused when she saw he wasn’t alone.

“I heard. Do you have time to step away?” Q asked.

“I can for a short amount of time.” She said as she gathered herself and they walked down to the conference room they usually used for meetings, Bond taking up a position on R’s shoulder. As soon as they entered the room, R flipped a switch next to the light switch.

“White noise generator and signal disruptors in the walls and door.” She said at Q’s questioning glance. “Keeps the snoops out. Now what’s all this?” She took her seat at the table and waited impatiently for the others to do the same. Q smiled. R was as unfazed by the people in the room as ever.

“I’ve been put on probation. There will be a hearing into M’s death and my decisions have been called into question. The oversight committee have ordered Faith here to observe me. Bond meanwhile is my protection detail.” Faith had simply looked up from her phone at the introduction and nodded before diving into her phone again, not bothered at all that R’s face darkened as he spoke and her eyes gained an unholy gleam when he introduced Faith. Q opened his mouth to comment but a sharp kick against his shin stopped him. Across the table from him Bond gave no indication he had done anything but the message was loud and clear and he let the matter drop.

“Furthermore,” He continued. “I’ve been asked to find a list Silva was supposed to have. The first step is to examine the laptop. How are the scans going?” He asked her.

“That thing gave me a heart attack. It’s so boobytrapped up the wazoo I had to upgrade its containment from steel box to total containment vessel. The scans show enough explosives to kill anyone in a 2-meter vicinity.”

“Really.” Q asked with raised his eyebrows. MU3RT0S was stupid enough to carry that with him? Did he think bombs stayed good forever or something? This could be a problem though. He had no intention of dying over the list but he knew the thing needed to be found fast.

“I’ve already started on adapting the faraday cage to make it bomb proof. Should be done in two days.”

“I don’t know if I can wait that long.” Q said hesitantly. “I’ve been told to get results quickly. I need you to prioritize the cage. Put all available resources on it.”

“Supplies are an issue.” She said.

“Get me a list and I’ll make sure you have them today.” R glanced at faith who still hadn’t looked up from her phone.

“Alright.” She commented hesitantly. Q felt Bond kick his chin again, which made him so want to role his eyes and throw the agent an angry look. He got him the first time thank you very much.

“I’ll let you get back. Till what time are you here?” Q asked.

“I’ll be leaving after I get you that list. That way I can be back when the supplies arrive.” R replied.

“Alright, I’ll leave you too it.” Q answered and waited till the door had closed behind her before he rounded on his agent.


	3. Lessons taught, problems solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond get's on Q's case.

“Really, 007, It’s hardly necessary to bruise my shins twice.” His amusement sparked as Q glowered at him from across the table. “I already got your message the first time. Now what’s this about?”

James hesitated for a moment, wondering how to bring this. He knew Q was well trained in playing the game and didn’t want to insult the intelligent man. But he had also seen Q almost breaking Faith’s cover just now and he just couldn’t let that lie.

“You need to play the game, Q.” He answered as plainly as possible. “I understand you blowing Faith’s cover to me, but to R it’s not necessary and even dangerous. You said it yourself, Faith’s cover is flimsy. I got that much out of Tanner’s reaction. So, you need to reinforce it. Q-branch needs to reinforce it. You need to stop protecting her and your minions need to show their loyalty to you by actively hating her. R just played her role beautifully. Let her.”

For a moment Q seemed to deflate. He sagged, closing his eyes and tiredness poured off him. James wondered if Q had gotten any rest since Silva’s escape, when he had been at the end of his ropes already. The next inhale however, the moment ended and beside him the Quartermaster sat, appearing even more invulnerable as he had before. The masks were pulled tighter, Q’s face blank as if a layer of ice had settled over him.

“My apologies, Faith.” Q said, his voice without the warmth that James only now noticed it normally carried. “It seems I’ve been out of the game for too long. I shall endeavour to do better from now on.” Faith didn’t even look up from her screen as she accepted the apology with a nod.

James however was less satisfied.

“What’s your cover story, Q? What role do you need to play?” He saw Q’s eyes narrow in confusion and frustration and he forestalled an outburst. “I’m trying to help you here. I need to know your role to be able to act accordingly.” Q studied him for a moment and James hoped he wouldn’t be called out on the half lie he just told.

“My role is Q, a man with no connections.” Q answered slowly as if deep in thought. “I face an inquiry. My job is on the line as well as my freedom. So, I need to be a nervous version of myself.”

“Exactly. But Q isn’t emotionless. Q is a passionate and warm person and you need to show it or your minions are going to be scared shitless.”

The ice seemed to melt from Q’s face and a small smile appeared. It was smaller than normal and there was tension around the eyes. A bit of the tiredness showed as well, as if Q hadn’t gotten a good night sleep last night, but none of the vast exhaustion Q had displayed a minute ago.

“How’s that?” Q asked.

“Perfect.” James answered. “How was Disney by the way?” He asked as if at random. He didn’t know if Q wanted Faith to know about his exhaustion. Q’s eyes narrowed a bit in chagrin but he answered anyway.

“I didn’t get to go, unfortunately. My laptop is no longer up to the task and the desktop was destroyed. And now the IT-department has been restored I no longer have the time. I did watch that Minions movie though like you mentioned. I found it a bit annoying.” Oh, Q could play the word game as well then, James thought in appreciation. He wondered, not for the first time, where Q had been trained.

“You should do the virtual tour, though. It’s long but so worth it. Very relaxing” He tried to convey his worry while downplaying it significantly. They couldn’t afford to lose Q, but if MI6 continued to have crisis after crisis that was likely to happen. Q didn’t seem to appreciate his concern though.

“I can’t. Not until I find the list. People’s lives depend on it.” 

“Yes, I know but the list is less of a priority than you seem to think. The threat was five names would be released _a week._ Only 5 names were released and that was three weeks ago. Clearly Silva had the list somewhere and hasn’t shared it. You can take your time, Q.” He tried to placate the man but instead Q was getting more and more irate.

“How the hell do you know that.” Q hissed at him.

“Because that list has been my mission for the last 6 months. I was fighting Patrice who had stolen it when Moneypenny shot me off that damn train. I dug Patrice’s bullet out of my shoulder and hunted him down in Shanghai. I followed the trail that led me to Silva. This has been my mission from the start, Q. I want that list found as badly as you do.” He kept his voice calm but it was difficult.

“Then let me do my job.” Q fired back at him.

“I’m trying, Q. You’re not making it easy.” He shot back, letting his frustration show a little.

“What do you mean?” All masks were off now and before him sat an angry and petulant young man who had nothing to do with the professional who had been there a few minutes ago. It was refreshing to see Q with all the masks removed for once. 

“Are you sure you want to talk about it?” He gave Q one last chance to back out. Q just crossed his arms and glared.

“Okay don’t say I didn’t warn you.” James was tired of beating around the bush and just put it out there. “You’re working too much, Q. So does R but she works only 75% of the hours you do. You two running the branch together might have been manageable if things were calm, but with crisis after crisis you’re both running out of steam. And I’m not even talking about all the shit M put you through while she was still alive and or this hearing you’re facing now. You are at the end of your rope and if you don’t take your rest, you’ll become ill. The list isn’t worth your health, Q. Not when the situation isn’t dire.”

Q had paled dramatically as he kept talking and kept shooting glances at Faith. He almost cringed when James had accused him of being at the end of his rope. In the end he buried his face in his hands with his elbows leaning on the table. It almost looked like Q felt like he was being scolded, only James wasn’t doing the scolding.

“Sir.” Faith actually had stopped typing and was now looking at Q causing Q to sit up and glare, all anger suddenly returned to him.

“Now you’ve done it.” Q hissed accusingly to him as if he had just ratted him out to his mother, before turning to Faith.

“April.” He answered and James raised an eyebrow.

“You’re wanted at the house tonight, sir.” She answered. Q rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, actually pouted. James sat back in amazement at the level of childishness Q was displaying.

“I expected no less. I suppose you had to share all that?” Faith didn’t answer that but simply continued to look at Q. Q groaned and buried his head in his arms leaning on the table.

“What else?” He whined.

“Agency transfer requests will hit M’s desk tomorrow.” James felt his eyebrows climb. That was fast. Too fast. There was only one person who worked that fast. Did that mean the Director was personally involved? James knew Q had a connection to the Director, but he didn’t know just how high up.

“Off course they are.” Q whined and then lifted his head a little bit and glared at April. “Tell him we need two computer experts with hacking experience and two technicians and they all had better have leadership experience. Tell him to run it past M and that if people are threatened or coerced to leave their jobs in any way, I will not hire them. I want to work with people that actually want to work with me.” He relayed before dropping his head back on his arms.

“Understood, sir.” April, as she was now called -and why was there never a surname- returned to her phone, apparently to relay Q’s wishes.

“Do I at least get a laptop out of this?” Q whined not bothering to look up from his arms.

“It’ll be waiting for you at the house, sir.” April’s voice stayed professional. How she managed that, James didn’t know because this was bloody hilarious.

“Well, that’s at least something.” Q grumbled as he heaved himself of the table only to drop back in his seat. James couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Glad one of us finds this funny.” Q grumbled making James laugh harder.

“Q, you’re hilarious. Life is never dull with you, is it?” he asked rhetorically. Q stuck out his tongue but then sniggered.

“He always brings out the worst in me. I would apologize for being unprofessional but I think I’ve provided you with enough entertainment that you’ll let it slide. I am in dire need of some tea though.”

“Come on, get your game face on. I know there’s a cup somewhere with your letter on it.”

“This is Q branch. All cups have my letter on it, though R got a little annoyed and bought an R mug for herself. Then all the boffins got into the idea and now the Q/R cup ratio is about 50/50.” James burst into laughter again, Q sniggering along with him. They had to wait a minute to compose themselves before they could leave the room in search of some coffee, an earl grey and some work that always needed to get done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Q-cup!!! I completely forgot about the Q cup. How could I forget about that. But I added anyway. Hope you like the way how.
> 
> I always love your kudos and reading your comments makes my day.


	4. Checks and Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Q talk about Uncle Rudy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Your comments and kudo's are adored.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Brother dearest, please don't lecture me. I already had one from Bond and from M. I know you want to but let's just not." Q said as he walked into the library where his brother was waiting for him. He put the folder he got that morning on the side table in clear view and plonked himself down in one of the chairs and sighed as his body relaxed into the soft cushions.

Mycroft said nothing as he got up and poured himself and Q a drink, his expression appeared aloof but Q could see the turmoil underneath. He met Mycroft’s gaze as he accepted the drink and held it as his brother sat and sipped his. It didn't take long for the posture to soften and the hurt to start showing in earnest. Hardly ever did Mycroft drop his masks like this, not even in the company of Sherlock and their parents, who either scoffed or judged. Q was glad he could provide his brother with the safety to show his feelings, even if Mycroft never accepted the comfort he needed. It was times like these where Ben hated the early death of his sister-in-law.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Mycroft asked softly. "Why didn't you tell me about what M was doing to you? You know I'm here for you, brother mine. I could've helped."

Q suppressed the need to despair at his brother’s pathological need to take care of them. He knew where it came from. It was the same place that was responsible for all of his and Sherlocks quirks. The trauma they all suffered. The east wind had hurt them all.

"It would've made things worse." He answered just as softly. "M festered a hatred for anyone named Holmes and the director’s position since uncle Rudy. Do you really think your involvement would've made things better? Besides, it was just petty behaviour and I haven't seen anything that you could have fired her for except the stunt that cost her life. It wasn't that bad really. I could easily ignore her shit. Bond just saw me at my worse. I promise I'm not going to fall over any time soon." He tried to reassure Mycroft but he knew the effort was futile. Mycroft thought he had failed to take care of him and would continue to think that. But the crumbled walls would be built back up with sleep and in the morning, it would be like this conversation hadn’t happened.

Mycroft sighed, downed his drink to composed himself a little and got up.

“I have additional reading for you, before we have a conversation about uncle Rudy.” He walked to a seemingly random point in the room and knelt to open the small vault hidden in the floor. It was where he kept the most secretive of documents. He extracted a large folder that was almost double the size of the one he got that morning. It was blank but it was easy to guess who it was about. Mycroft simply handed it over, poured himself another drink and sat in his chair. Q leafed through it. The date on the last page astounded him. His shocked eyes met his brother’s.

“You started this the day you started shadowing him as part of your education?” Benedict whispered in surprise.

“I did.” Mycroft confessed sadly. “It was easy to see what he was doing. However, I didn’t have the cloud or the evidence to act on it.” The disillusionment was clear to see on his face and Ben knew his face probably mirrored his brother’s. They had been taught to be honourable. A life of service to queen and country. And then to find that their uncle, their predecessor, who was supposed to be their biggest role model, was dirty. Ben couldn’t imagine how Mycroft had kept the disgust off his face. No wonder the layer of ice had always been thick with him. The Iceman nickname so well earned. The ‘Caring isn’t an advantage’ mantra so well practiced. All to keep their uncle from finding out he was about to be ousted.

“You could’ve gone to Her. Why didn’t you?” Ben whispered.

“I couldn’t without him knowing so I needed an airtight case. I was putting the final touches in place for a smooth transfer of power the night he died. And then it no longer mattered.” Mycroft said sadly.

“What do you mean it no longer mattered? Off course it mattered.” Ben was up suddenly, pacing the room. “What protections have you put in place that this won’t happen again? He was accountable to no one, Mycroft. Except for Her and She only got reports from him. How do we make sure this doesn’t happen again?”

“Father taught us better than that. I taught you better than that. We don’t do that.” Mycroft said in disgust.

“Off course we don’t.” Ben answered indignantly. “But we could, Mycroft and that’s the point. For how long did Rudy do the things he did undisturbed? Decades, Mycroft. Who’s going to stop it when it happens again? She at least should know what happened under Her very nose. She has the right to decide what to do about this.” He pleaded with his brother.

“I worked hard to restore the damage he did.” Mycroft sat up in anger. He barely remained in his seat and his body was tense with indignation.

“Yes, you did and I’m proud of you for that. So damn proud.” Ben said passionately. Mycroft’s anger deflated as fast as it had risen. He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened the gratitude shone so brightly in them that it made Ben smile.

But he wasn’t done.

“But we can’t hide that this happened.” He pleaded. “We can’t just hope it never happens again. We have to make sure it won’t. And the first step is acknowledging that it did. She has to know, Mycroft. And we need to put checks and bounds in place.”

“We work in the shadows, Ben.” Mycroft tried to make him to understand. “That way we can do Her will and bidding without interference. If we put such a system in place our actions would become public. It would prevent us from doing our job.” Ben knew that. Of course, he did. But that was no reason to just do nothing.

“There has to be a way to do this where nothing needs to be in the open and checks and bounds don’t interfere unless they come into play.” He pleaded. “Look at me and R. R checks my movements but doesn’t interfere with them unless she has to. That is our agreement. I do a lot of things that seem shady. She knows them all. And though she is suspicious sometimes, she never intervenes. She trusts me to do what’s right. But she knows I want her to intervene if what I do isn’t in the nation’s best interest. We need to do something similar here. Give at least one person the power to intervene. To go to Her. Our grandfather dethroned a king in a year, damnit. We are not kings, yet we are more difficult to get rid of. That’s just not right.”

Ben let himself fall back into his seat after his passionate speech. Silence fell as Mycroft slowly sat back thinking and then descended into his mind palace. Ben sighed. This wasn’t how he had guessed the evening would go. Instead of receiving a lecture, he had given one. He just hoped Mycroft would listen to him and work with him to make the change. But even if Mycroft changed nothing at all, he thought as he sat back and picked up the top folder from the side table, it wouldn’t last forever. Because one day, Mycroft would no longer be the British Government, Director and the other titles connected to the job. One day, those titles would be his. He would take his Oaths and She would place Her trust in him and he would make damn sure he would not and could not let Her down.

* * *

It was around 5 in the morning when Mycroft emerged from his mind palace. Q had spent the evening reading about his bastard uncle before aimlessly wandering around the house in thought until he came upon his new laptop. Installing Unix and all the programs and tools he used had kept him busy the rest of the time. That had been very relaxing and he felt more rested than he would’ve been if he’d slept.

Q set aside his laptop and waited for Mycroft to start the conversation. Time passed in silence as his brother appeared no less pensive then he’d been when he’d entered his mind palace. It seemed the time he’d spend in there hadn’t been fruitful. Flashes of uncertainty, shame and stubbornness crossed his face as well as pride, love and resignation.

Q sighed and stood.

“Breakfast? We missed dinner...” He asked before walking towards the door, not waiting for an answer.

“Q?” Mycroft said as he opened it.

“Hmmm?” Q answered as he looked over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft said looking strangely vulnerable.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Q answered sharply. “There’s absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You’re thinking about it that is all I can ask. I understand that this is a big decision. We have plenty of time to come up with a plan.”

“We?” Mycroft asked with a raised eyebrow as if to say Q shouldn’t involve himself in this.

“You didn’t think I’d let you do this alone, do you?” Q answered the challenge. “This is my life and my job too you know. I’m not your heir for nothing. This is too big for you to do alone. I might even suggest we get Sherlock involved in this one.” Mycroft shuddered with at the suggestion.

“Please no, spare me.” He begged.

“I might. But you’ll come to me when you’ve reached your decision and we’ll do this together.” Q bargained.

“Fine.” Mycroft whined as he gave in but Q saw a huge burden had lifted off his brother’s shoulders.

“How is Sherlock by the way?” Mycroft asked, trying to keep the fondness from his voice but Q wasn’t fooled. He knew Mycroft loves Sherlock dearly despite everything.

“Amsterdam seems to suit him more than Hamburg. And if he doesn’t let himself get distracted again, he should be done there soon. After that Paris and possibly Vienna.” Q answered his voice full of warmth and fondness.

“It’ll be good to have him home.” Mycroft answered reluctantly. Q rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“I’m sure he’ll deny feeling the same just as loudly as you do. Now let’s get that breakfast. I’ve got an assistant and an agent to appease after all. Babysitters, both of them. Feel free to take her back any time.” Q complained sounding a bit like a child.

“Careful or I’m letting you keep her longer. You apparently need sitters.” Mycroft answered, his amusement colouring his voice. Q poked out his tongue.

“And that confirms it. Both my brothers are children.” Mycroft answered exasperated and followed a sniggering Q into the kitchen.


	5. Loyalty to Queen, country and Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q-branch is in an uproar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. 
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter. Let me know what you think Kudo's and comments are eagerly looked forward to.
> 
> Enjoy

Jordan was tired as he trudged through the corridor towards the IT-department. He’d barely gotten any sleep last night, worried as he was. Yesterday MI6 had exploded with rumours about Q. They had varied in severity but it all came down to one thing. Q was in trouble. In trouble because he’d done the right thing during the crisis that had cost a lot of people their lives. The problem really was that they hadn’t seen Q or R all day yesterday. That wasn’t uncommon, Q and R were both incredibly busy people. But it was Q, their general, that was being talked about and they needed to know what was going on.

When he walked through the glass door the others were already there and clearly just as worried as he was.

“I still can’t believe anyone would fire Q.” Justin’s face almost as red as his mohawk with indignation.

“Calm down we don’t know if he was.” Andy argued. “He hasn’t been down to see us and R has been busy with something. We know nothing but rumours.”

“Oh, stop it, metal head. You’re just as upset about this as we are. Your playlist this morning confirmed it.” Iris shouted at him.

“So? It’s not like we can do anything about it. What do you want to do? Hold the server hostage until we get Q back? We don’t even know for sure if we’ve lost him.” Andy argued back.

“Jordan, can’t you hack the oversight committee and see what’s going on?” Iris asked him. He paled. Ever since the MU3RT0S capture, his colleagues had been overestimating his abilities.

“I’m not that good.” He stammered. “And if I get caught Q’s in even more trouble. It’s not worth the risk.”

“And we’re not going to do stupid things just because of some rumours. We just need to talk Q or R. Whomever we see first.” Ophelia tried to reason with them. As the oldest she often took charge in Q’s absence.

“Did you hear about this woman that was with him. Some sort of probation officer.” Iris said, clearly disgusted with the thought.

“I heard she wouldn’t even look up from her phone.” Justin chimed in.

“Ok stop it now, all of you.” Ophelia called them to order. “We’re clearly all worried about Q. So, here’s the deal. If by noon we haven’t heard from Q or R, I will go up to M’s office and not leave until I get some answers. Until then we will do our jobs.

“Make it 10 and you won’t get another chirp out of me.” Iris argued.

“Fine 10. Now get back to work.” Ophelia ordered and everyone complied and turned back to their screens. Jordan walked over to his desk, glad that he was out of the line of fire for a while.

They all looked up an hour later when the door opened. Jordan gasped as he saw Q coming in, followed by that woman they were talking about and agent Bond. Q looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in a while. Which alarmed Jordan because had never seen Q tired, even if he’d worked a 48-hour shift. Ophelia shot all of them looks and got up and walked to the middle of the room. She opened her mouth but Iris beat her to it.

“Is it true, Q?” She asked angrily.

“Is what true, Iris?” Q asked patiently.

“Have you been sacked?” Iris said trying her best to hide just how upset the thought made her.

“Off course not.” Q said trying to reassure her. “Is that what the rumours say?”

“There’s all sorts floating around. Ranging from you being on probation to you having house arrest until you’re replaced.” Ophelia answered and for some reason this caused Q to snigger.

“No such thing. I’m on probation and under observation but you are not to worry about it.” Q answered the last part rather forcefully. He looked at them all before he continued. “While it’s true that there will be a hearing and my actions have been called into question, I know and you know too that I’ve done nothing wrong. Now, this is Faith, who will be observe me. I’m asking you to let her do her job. Don’t bug her. If she asks a question answer her truthfully. If she asks you to do something, do it. We have nothing to hide. Agent Bond will also be on my tail for the foreseeable future as my protection detail. The same rules apply to him. You do your job and they will do theirs and together we’ll be fine. I promise.” Q tried to reassure them but Jordan could hear the nervousness he was trying to hide.

“Oh good, glad to hear it. Now we can all go back to work and not storm the castle and lynch the oversight committee because of some rumours.” Ophelia said decisively, giving them all stink-eye.

Q sniggered.

“There’s no need for any lynching to be done. Leave that for Dungeons and Dragons. But I do apologize for not coming to see you yesterday. I meant to but meetings ran late and overlapped.” Q apologized.

“We know you’re busy, Q and so is R.” Ophelia answered reassuringly.

“Yes, and that has been discovered by management so we’re getting some fresh blood soon. At least one but I hope two computer experts are transferring from other agencies. R is getting some support as well.” Q looked relieved at that but Jordan had his doubts. Other agencies were sending people here? How could they trust them?

“They are not infiltrating us if that’s what you’re thinking.” Q said firmly, his smile disappearing as he read their looks. “They’re not on lend or reporting to anyone else. M knows now that there’s a need and has kindly asked around if there is anyone who might consider a transfer for a full-time position here. They will be thoroughly screened and vetted just like everyone else. I can understand being apprehensive about this but you will give them a fair chance to prove themselves. Now let’s get to work. R will come soon to collect me and then I have a project that will keep me busy for a while so I’d like to know what you’re doing and what you need.”

And with that they went back to work but Jordan was anything but relaxed. He told himself that he was imagining things because that woman was here but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. But when he looked up, she was simply typing on her phone and agent Bond was lounging at Q’s back. He went back to work uncomfortably, already knowing this was going to be a shitty day.

* * *

R had been working all night which was obvious when he saw her. But she looked satisfied with her work as she led them down an unused corridor away from the branch.

“I moved it down here, after the latest disaster. I wanted to keep this away from anything essential. I found this room on the plans. It looks like it was originally used as a munitions depot or a testing facility. It’s beneath the park and trees grow on top of here. The bunker is reinforced concrete. It could withstand a substantial explosion. It’s perfect for this.” R explained along the way.

“Now the first cage was relatively simple in design but with the need to make it blast proof I went back to the drawing board. I used reinforced concrete for the walls with wire mash attached to the steel. The door is an old safe door that I drilled a big hole through for wires. I wired a keyboard, mouse and external hard drive in along with the power cord. If things go wrong, press that button and the cords will be cut by a platinum guillotine which will act as a patch for the door. Now, if that bomb goes off, the door might or might not hold. It’s the weakest point in the construction so stay away from it at all times. The window is double layered bullet proof glass I got from the chop shop boys. I angled it to see through it easily. And here it is.” R pulled open a thick door that was clearly designed to contain explosions.

They entered a small room with a larger one beyond the partition with large windows and a door in it. The room they were in was clearly some kind of office. It housed a couple of chairs, a desk against the windows and a laptop. The room beyond was bigger with a large monstrosity erected in the middle. Q thought it was hideous but didn’t say so off course, knowing that R had worked on it all night. Apparently, he didn’t hide his opinion well enough because R rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I know it’s hideous but I went for functionality. If I ever get more time, we’ll make a better one. Now, I don’t know what kind of glass is in those windows but if it’s not shatterproof they were stupid during the war. I suggest that whomever is observing does so from here. I put a camera in one of the corners of the glass that’s plugged into the laptop in here so you can see what’s going on. The laptop is already set up so have fun with it. I’m going to get some sleep.” And she turned and left without saying another word. The brusque attitude betrayed how little sleep she’d had and how much she needed it. Q scolded himself a little that he hadn’t noticed how stressed his second in command was. He was glad the reinforcements were coming before something could take either of them out of the running because that could very well be the breaking of the other.

“Well she at least left you some comfortable chairs.” He told Bond and Faith. “Because you’re going to be there a while. Catch up on some sleep, 007. I’m going to have some fun. Don’t interrupt me unless it’s absolutely necessary. See you on the other side.” And he walked into the other room closing the door behind him.


	6. Enter the zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q examines the laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Thank you all who loved the story so far. Your comments and Kudo's are adored. Please let me know what you think of the next chapter. 
> 
> enjoy!

Q glared through the small window at the laptop in the reinforced faraday cage. It had taken him 10 hours of careful manoeuvring to break through the encryption knowing that one wrong move would either blow it up or wipe the disk, only to find out the disks had already been cleared. Something or someone had set off the wiping programs anyway and Q was sure it wasn’t him. Angrily he fished out his phone and sent Mycroft a text.

_“MU3RT0S’ laptop wiped. Not my doing. Need to know history, where it’s been and who did what to it, since it was grabbed. In detail. Q_

Mycroft had told him during breakfast that he was basically under house arrest and wasn’t going home until this hearing was done. Apparently, he hadn’t been the one to suggest the hearing or the measures taken against Q and he didn’t know who had. Someone was playing behind the scenes and had gained influence on the oversight committee. Mycroft and Mallory had met after Q had left the director’s office but they hadn’t come up with any answers. The one pulling the strings was good. They had agreed to wait and see who came out of the woodwork and stay vigilant in the meantime. But seeing as their measures had been mainly aimed at Q, Mycroft felt better if he was well protected. Which meant Bond on his ass and staying away from anything related to Benedict Ormond Holmes. They didn’t know who might be watching him after all. And going to Mycroft’s could be explained away as extra scrutiny.

He turned his attention back to the laptop. The program had been thorough. The disks had been wiped, overwritten ten times and the logs scrubbed. Only the security system and the operating system were still installed. But Q wasn’t going to give up. He knew exactly where his attention was going to be for the next 12 hours. He was going to take apart and study every line of code that was on this laptop before letting R tear it apart and study the hardware.

With gritted teeth he started typing again.

* * *

James had spent the first 10 hours alternating between watching Q work and napping. Then Q had smiled as he’d broken through the code, frowned, glared, pulled out his phone to send a quick message before returning to his typing again with grim determination. That had been two hours ago and James was wide awake still, just pondering his assignment. He hadn’t been happy when he heard his first mission back was a simple guard duty. He had wanted a distraction, to keep his thoughts away from what happened at Skyfall and his failure. But he was wrong. He’d gotten exactly what he wished for. The protection detail had proven much more interesting, he thought as he glanced at the woman sitting beside him.

Faith was still typing on her phone, not looking up once, though he knew she kept an eye out. He was still unsure about the woman. She was an unknown and dangerous. She wore her masks so well he couldn’t read her and had skills that rivalled his. Her security clearance was higher than his which was a point in her favour but what really eased his doubts to the level they were at now was Q’s trust in her.

Which was odd because Q was an unknown all of his own. And dangerous too, though not in the same way as Faith was. Q was powerful, not only because his computer skills were unparalleled and he was well connected. But there was just something there that screamed tightly leashed power. A power that should frighten James, but for some reason it didn’t. It was very confusing to feel a sense of trust for someone that was such a walking question mark.

James didn’t trust quickly at all. He was a spy after all. He knew all about the dangers of trusting someone who could stab you in the back, even if you knew everything about them. He had learned from example after all, multiple times. There had been Alec, his best friend. And Vesper, the love who he’d started another life with. And even M, whom he had investigated in detail before he had given her his trust. All of them had betrayed him. They had damaged him to the point that he had wondered if he’d ever trust anyone again.

And yet he seemed to trust Q. To an extend at least. The feeling left him pondering about what it was about Q that inspired such trust in him and whether Q was trying to invoke such feelings in him on purpose or if this was just who Q was.

The thoughts distracted him so much it took James a while before he noticed the change in Q’s behaviour.

He sat up, silently cursing his inattentiveness as he looked at the emotionless man standing on the other side of the glass. Now that he thought about it, he had noticed that over the past two hours the emotions Q showed had slowly lessened. At first there had been surprise, joy, admiration and determination. Now James was alarmed that even the natural warmth Q carried in his face had disappeared. He quickly started to take notice of other vital signs. Q’s breathing was steady, but deeper than a normal awake breathing. His blinking had slowed. If Q wasn’t still typing, he’d think Q was asleep on his feet.

“Something’s wrong.” He murmured under his breath hoping to alert Faith. While he knew she paid attention, she wouldn’t have noticed these small changes. Faith looked up immediately taking in all the signs he’d seen in a glance before she put the phone to his ear.

“He has zoned out… Yes, sir… No, sir… I’ll see to it, sir.” And she hung up.

“What do you mean zoned out?” James asked.

“Did you ever have one of those moments in combat, when all that mattered was the mission and nothing else? Where you didn’t feel pain, thirst, hunger or any other biological need and nothing else mattered but what you needed to do?” Faith asked, her face showing some emotion for the first time since he’d met her. A ghost of pain hidden behind that calm exterior.

Bond winced. He did remember experiencing that. He’d been captured by a militant group. Tortured. But then his jailors had made the mistake of talking about the target that they were going to hit the next day when they thought he’d been unconscious. The thought that he could prevent them killing innocent people had sent him into a killing frenzy. Nothing had mattered except killing the people that had hurt him and were going to kill others. By the time he came out of it he’d killed everyone in the camp and almost bled out from a bullet he’d taken in the arm that he hadn’t even noticed.

“This is similar.” Faith continued. “He won’t eat, drink, sleep or hear and see anything other then what he’s doing. He won’t stop until he’s done even if it takes days.”

“And then?”

“Combat crash but worse.” Which made him wince again. He’d went through combat crash several times. The body just shutting down after everything was over. It was usually accompanied with a rather nasty bout of diarrhoea and vomiting as the body just expelled everything it before shutting down. Undisturbed sleep usually followed for however long it took for the body to right itself again.

“So, we need a plan to deal with severe dehydration, starvation, sleep deprivation and general deprivation. Nothing Medical hasn’t dealt with before. What else?”

“His immune system will be weakened. If he was fighting anything off, he’ll catch it for sure. Also, we need to keep an eye on the clock. Q’s been awake now for almost 48 hours.” James’ eyebrows rose at that. “Which is very common for him. There’s no need to start worrying until we pass the four-day mark. Once we reach five days it’ll get dangerous for him and he will be going into hospital instead of whatever plan we’re going to think up.” Damn. It sounded like Q regularly flirted with the boundaries of what his body could handle. Why would he do that? And why was Faith so intimately familiar with Q’s medical history and his limits? The thoughts flashed through James’ mind but were quickly pushed aside by the relief that he was with someone who knew how to handle this.

“Why not go to the hospital straight away? Medical isn’t familiar with his medical history.” He asked knowing that his regular physician had probably treated Q for these symptoms before.

“No, but MI6 is the safest place for him at the moment. I’ll provide the medical team with the knowledge they need.” James’ face twisted in anger. They had been holding something back. Didn’t they know how dangerous that was? How on earth was he supposed to protect Q if there was a threat he didn’t know about.

“You make it sound like there is a threat I don’t know about.” 007 growled dangerously. “Maybe you’d better fill me in.” He glared at Faith whose expression remained unreadable. Then he saw her eyes flash to Q before she typed a quick message on her phone. She waited shortly for a reply before she looked up at him.

“We don’t know much.” She started. “Unknown parties are moving behind the scenes and have shown an interest in the Quartermaster. They arranged the hearing as a way to gain information. They want to know who he is. Going to the hospital will provide them with a location where they can find it, which is why it’ll be a last resort. We are looking into them but thus far we have been unsuccessful. There’s no sign of a physical threat which is why we chose not to inform you.” Well that explained a lot. They were keeping information out of as many hands as possible. It was actually a good strategy. One they needed to continue to use, he decided.

“I agree. He goes to medical unless we have no other option.” He decided. “We also limit who knows about this. Is M to be trusted?”

“Yes, he has been informed.” Faith replied. Which meant M was trusted highly by the Director. James stored that information away for later. What else do we need, he thought. He looked around the room, his eye falling on the laptop that was showing the code Q was currently working on.

“Do you know what Q’s doing? Can you read along?” He asked Faith. If she could read code, she could give an indication how long this would last. If not…

“He’s studying the code. The disks have been wiped and he wants to understand why. But no, I can’t actually read code as he can.” She answered while looking at him questionably.

“Then M needs to pick out one of Q’s minions. We need someone who can make sense of what he’s doing and who can give us an indication of when he will be done. Make sure no one else is informed of anything. While I don’t think R is involved, we can’t be certain. She is too busy anyway and she needs to keep an eye on the new people coming in.” James ordered hoping she would concur because, though she seemed to listen to his input, he knew she was the one in charge.

“Agreed.” Faith replied as she started typing again. Relaying orders, he now knew. Conferring with at least M and the Director, he suspected. No wonder she was typing all the time.

James sat back in his chair and stared at his charge. No, this assignment certainly wasn’t boring, he thought, then let his mind drift back to the riddle that was Q and Faith.


	7. Fresh blood and new challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan gets a new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> A quick update because the story is really starting to take off in my head. Love to hear what you think of it.
> 
> Enjoy.

“And this will be your workplace.” R said as she guided the two new assistant managers for the IT department through the glass doors. Q had told her yesterday that they would be getting help rather quickly but she hadn’t really believed them until Moneypenny had introduced the four new staff members an hour ago. She had first shown them around the labs where she had left the engineers in the capable hands of the lab techs to walk them through the latest before she escorted the cyber experts to the IT department. The two men in their stuffy suits were going to get the shock of a lifetime, she thought rather vindictively. But she would warn them that if she got one complaint about them taking offence of how the minions dressed, they would be gone. No one touched the minions. Even the double-0’s seemed to know that rule, at least those that had met Q.

“Nice set-up you’ve got here.” Neil Talbott, former Scotland yard commented while George Sadler had trouble keeping a straight face.

“Thank you. Let me introduce you.” She said louder as to gain everyone’s attention. Not that she really needed to say anything as they had the attention of the room the moment they walked in. However, she didn’t get a chance to speak.

“Jordan Bruskin.” The voice behind them made them turn. Bill Tanner stood in the door opening, a serious look on his face.

“Yes” Jordan answered.

“Come with me, please.” Bill ordered

“Sure, let me end my sessions and log out.” R made eye contact with her husband, silently asking him what was going on but Bill indicated he didn’t know much, though it clearly was serious.

The other minions shared a look of concern as Jordan headed for the exit, Iris mouthing PM us at him, before their faces turned back to neutral again as they faced her. R braced herself.

“Everyone, these are Neil Talbott, who’s joining us from the Yard and George Sadler, former MI5. They will help me and Q run the branch along with two new engineers. Hopefully if this works out Q and I can cut back on the hours a little and maybe even go on that vacation we will never take. Mr. Talbott, Mr. Sadler, these are Ophelia Warner and Iris Mclaughlin, Justin Remar and Andy Wong, MI6’s finest.” R winced internally at the stoic faces on display. Since the explosion these guys and girls had finally opened up to one another and had formed a tight bunch. They mostly ran themselves on the days Q wasn’t there and only came to her if a decision needed to be made. Talbott and Sadler had a lot of brownie points to earn before they made any inroads with this bunch. R just hoped the minions wouldn’t revert back to their introverted selves.

The minions nodded their heads as their names were called but otherwise didn’t give much away about what they were feeling. Ophelia, the one who adhered most to social standards, though she hated them as much as the others, sighed and headed over.

“Don’t mind them, they aren’t used to new people. They’ll come around. Pleasure to meet you gentlemen.” She shook their hands

“Ophelia can you bring them up to speed on what you have ongoing at the moment. They have clearance for the basics only until the new vetting comes through. I’ve got to get back to work. 001 is due to arrive any moment with delicate machinery that I want to get out of her hands as soon as possible.” She was glad Ophelia had taken the initiative. The mousy woman had really stepped up lately. Maybe in a few months and after some management training, she could be moved up in the ranks.

“Sure, I’ll walk them through it.” She answered.

“Thank you then I’ll leave them in your capable hands. Once you’re done bring them down to the labs. I’ll be in meetings with them the rest of the afternoon. I hope Q will be done by then.”

“Roger that.” Ophelia cheerfully called over her shoulder as she headed towards the front.

R sighed. She wondered what was going on. Why was Jordan called away? And why hadn’t Q turned up yet? She hoped everything was alright. But she had no time to worry about it much. Too much work to do. She hoped the new recruits would turn out okay because she didn’t know how much longer she could keep this up.

* * *

Jordan's heart was beating in his throat as he walked the corridor towards where he knew M's office was. Tanner was walking beside him but didn't say much of anything. Jordan had wanted to ask where he was going and what was going on but thought better of it. He would've been informed if they wanted him to know and the hallways was no place to discuss things anyway.

When they entered the outer office, Miss Moneypenny looked up from her work.

"You can go straight in." she said before starting to type again.

Mr Tanner walked towards the closed door, opened it after knocking and gestured for him to go in first. He took a moment to take a deep breath and square his shoulders before he walked in with his head held high. He had done nothing wrong after all.

He jumped when the door closed directly behind him, wincing as he gave his nervousness away. M was sitting behind his desk but it was the other man standing in the room that drew all the attention. He stood tall, his hands leaning on an umbrella as he stared out the window onto the bustling room below. But when the door closed, he turned and looked at him. Jordan tried not to squirm under the scrutiny as he slinked further into the room.

“MI6’s finest.” The man scoffed softly. “Q needs to train his people better.” The distain in the man’s voice made Jordan bridle with indignation. The man was still studying him. Blue-grey eyes locked him in place.

“Well, he is loyal at least.” The man continued. “But can he keep a secret? That is the question. Would he keep Q’s secrets?” Jordan narrowed his eyes but otherwise schooled his face as much as possible.

“Better.” The man commented. “But not nearly good enough. You need to practice more. Especially if you’re going to keep Q’s secrets. But that’s not correct, now is it? You are not _going_ to keep Q’s secrets. You already _are_ keeping Q’s secrets.” Jordan let his mind go blank and didn’t move a muscle. The man could read him like a book easily but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy on him. Especially not when there was this much on the line.

“And there we are. When it really matters you do remember some training. Like I said you need more practice.” The man said not unkindly before turning his attention to M. “He’ll do, make sure his security clearance is raised.” The man walked towards the door. But before he opened it, he turned back. “If anyone asks, Mr. Bruskin. Your mother’s MS has flared up and you need to care for her for a few days. Good day.” And the man left the room.

Jordan let out an explosive sigh which caused a chuckle of the other person in the room who Jordan had totally forgotten was there. He turned towards the desk.

“He does have that effect on people.” M commented.

“Sir?” Jordan answered in confusion.

“Relax Mr. Bruskin. You are not in trouble. Have a seat.” M gestured towards the chair in front of the desk. Jordan gingerly sat in the appointed chair but failed at the relaxing part.

“Why am I here, sir?” Jordan asked trying to cover his unease.

“You are here because we need your help.” M answered. Jordan frowned. What could they possibly need his help for? He kept telling everyone that he wasn’t that good. That the only reason he’d gotten MU3RT0S was because of luck and Q’s skill.

“Sir?” He asked again.

“Q is examining MU3RT0S’ laptop. He broke through the encryption and is now examining the contents. He can’t be disturbed but we need to know what he’s doing. We have a camera pointed to the laptop screen however we don’t have someone who can interpret Q’s moves. That’s where you come in. We need you to read along with Q and tell us what he’s doing, if he needs anything and to give us an estimate how long he will need to complete his task. This however has become a covert operation. You’re not allowed to share any of this with anyone other than 007, Faith, me and the Director. Do you understand?” M said nodding at the door where the other man had disappeared through. Jordan gaped for a moment at the thought he’d just met the Director. He could totally understand now why that man held the position he did. He was scarily powerful.

“I understand, sir.” He answered as he shook himself out of it.

“Good, then it’s time for you to do a little bit of acting. Seeing as your mother just had a relapse in her MS, miss Moneypenny is going to escort you to the main entrance. She’ll offer to drop you off somewhere but you’re going to brush her off saying you want to walk to clear your head a bit. You’ll then walk to Victoria Embankment Gardens and take a seat on a bench near the William Edward Forster statue. 007 will find you there. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then get to work. And don’t forget to check in with your colleagues I’m sure they’re anxious to hear from you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jordan said as he stood.

“No, Mr. Bruskin. Thank you.” M said and with that Jordan was dismissed and started his most challenging assignment ever.


	8. Take it right to the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Faith and Jordan watch as Q pushes to his limits.

Jordan shivered. He’d been sitting there for over half an hour now. His lunch was well and truly eaten and his fellow minions all hoped his mother would be better soon. Now, he just felt he was looking like a right idiot for freezing his butt off and not moving. If only he smoked, then he could blame his need for cigarettes. As it was, he contemplated nipping to the newspaper stand just outside the park and buying a newspaper.

Suddenly he noticed he wasn’t the only one on the bench.

“Fucking hell.” He cursed as he jumped out of his skin.

Agent Bond let out a soft chuckle.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” He said. “Had to make sure you weren’t followed.”

“Yeah, sure, I get that. Just wish I brought a coat with me this morning. Didn’t know a sit-down in the park was on the agenda today.” Jordan replied a little shakily.

“Well, no time like the present then. It’s a bit of a walk so it should get your blood flowing.” The agent got up and waited for him to do the same. To Jordan’s great surprise they entered temple tube station. Bond had a ticket for him and they seamlessly blended into the crowds going towards one of the platforms. The trains towards Embankment had only resumed service that Monday and the station was still a lot quieter than it normally would be. They didn’t get onto the train though. Instead they waited for the train like everyone else and then followed the outgoing passengers into another tunnel.

Suddenly Jordan felt himself being pulled to the side. Looking around he saw that they were in a ventilation shaft/maintenance corridor.

“This way.” Bond whispered.

He followed, through twisting corridors filled with dust and even a few rats. They even crossed the tracks once.

“A lot less exciting without running into a locked door and a train almost running you over.” Bond threw over his shoulder. Jordan shuddered at the thought and was very glad to be off the tracks. Suddenly, Bond was typing in codes and they were in one of the tunnels that was supposed to be used as an emergency exit. Faith was waiting for them at the door her phone in hand.

“How’s his condition?” Bond asked.

“Unchanged.” She answered before turning to him and looking up from her screen. “Mr. Bruskin. Thank you for coming.”

“Sure, though I’m unsure what I can do. But happy to help Q in any way I can.” He nervously carded his hand through his hair.

“I’m sure you’ll prove extremely helpful, Mr. Bruskin.” Faith’s voice was distant and emotionless but Jordan felt better nonetheless.

“Jordan, please.” He said. If they continued calling him Mr. Bruskin he would never be comfortable.

“Very well. Follow me, please and I’ll explain what this is all about.” Faith led the way, Bond coming up on his back and not for the first time today Jordan wondered what on earth he had walked into.

* * *

…

…

…

…

“Are you sure.”

“Yes. He’s disabled all the safety features. That bomb isn’t going to go off. You can go in.”

“Good. Q? Q, can you hear me?”

…

…

…

“Can we touch him? Put food and drink in his mouth? Can we fit him with an IV?”

“No, we can’t interrupt or he’ll become combative which would put even more stress on his body and mind. Even sedatives won’t work, short of putting him into a coma. The best we can do is wait and watch and prepare.”

…

…

…

“Oh my god.”

“What? What is it?”

“The disks weren’t whipped. At least not all of them. Oh, that’s genius.”

“Start making sense, Jordan.”

“Sorry. Q found partitioned off sections on the hard drives. Like divides within the hard drive that the computer thinks are separate disks. They’re small, only about 32-64GB each, think USB-stick size, but there are hundreds of them. All very well encrypted and none of them are wiped. Q’s breaking the encryption on them now.

“Does he have enough space on that external hard drive to copy everything.”

“It’s only 500 GB so not in the slightest.”

“Faith?”

“On it.”

…

…

…

Q, I don’t know if you can hear me but to your left is a box with extra external drives. There’s also a bottle of water. I know you probably won’t but try to drink okay? We’re worried”

…

…

…

* * *

Q blinked. He had no idea what time it was but he knew a lot of hours had passed. He normally didn’t let himself get that absorbed but the work had been fascinating. He had quickly found that the protection software was ingenious in complexity. No part of it was an amalgamation of existing code like most programs were these days. It was all hand coded, multi layered and encrypted yet still functioned as one unit. Simply brilliant. It had given Q a ton of ideas that he was going to implement in MI6’s firewalls at some point.

The operating system itself was also a work of genius. The original Linux had been modified and altered to the extent that the original programming was barely recognizable. It was only through Q’s intense study that he had found that it was hiding small pockets of partitioned off disk space that had been spared by the wipe. There were hundreds of them, each individually encrypted and password protected but what he’d found behind it was worth the time spent on it. There was enough information there that hundreds of missions could be based on. MU3RT0S’ whole life was on there. The only thing that had been missing was the information Q had been searching for. 

He tore his gaze away from the screen still feeling strangely floaty. He turned, a few things coming to his attention immediately. First, that he had to use the bathroom because his digestive system was cramping up. Second, that he’d been standing during this all as his legs gave out. Finally, that he wasn’t alone because he was caught and gently lowered to the ground.

“Christ, Q? Q, can you hear me?” A familiar voice asked him.

“Bathroom.” He mumbled a few times as he wasn’t sure he could get the words over his parched lips.

“Shit. Alright hang on.” He felt himself being picked up. The man, it was definitely a man, kept talking but Q could no longer understand what he was saying, too focussed on making it to the bathroom. He hoped that whoever was carrying him understood that he didn’t just need to puke. Luckily that wasn’t the case as he felt himself being lowered onto his feet, divested of his pants and lowered onto the toilet before a bucket appeared in his hands. Then he let go and just held on for as long as he could as his body tried to turn itself inside out before he blacked out.

* * *

The steady beeping of a heart monitor pulled him out of his slumber. He groaned. He hated waking up in the hospital. It usually meant he’d done something worth a lecture he wouldn’t be able to talk his brother out of.

“Q?” That wasn’t Mycroft’s voice Q thought with a frown, still feeling very drowsy.

“Q, come on, open your eyes.” With a groan he complied. The room was dark, which was good because he had a terrible headache.

“Water?” He croaked and started coughing. A hand settled on his back as he leaned forward, another made its way to his forehead. He leaned into the cool hand. He felt glass against his lips and drank from it as much as he was allowed. With a sigh he leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes again. He thought about asking where he was and why he was there, but he really couldn’t care at the moment. He could only think of one thing.

“Wher’s Mycrft?” He mumbled as he fell back to sleep.


	9. Rise and shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q wakes up.

Q woke from the best sleep he’d had in ages. The room was blissfully quiet. He snuggled down in the bedding some more and snoozed for a bit. He usually was a bit of a lark but sometimes he could enjoy a lazy morning. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked around. To his surprise he wasn’t home. He was clearly in a hospital room though it had no windows. He frowned. That was odd. The luxury clinic rooms Mycroft preferred them to be treated in usually had windows. And an annoying brother by his bedside. He wondered why Mycroft wasn’t there. He usually was when he landed himself in hospital, especially when he didn’t remember what happened. Q hated the lecture that always followed. Mycroft always put on a reproachful look to hide the hurt one that Q saw anyway. It looked like this time he might be spared the lecture. If that was a good thing remained to be seen

He sat up and found his glasses on the bed side table. Slipping them on quickly. He looked around. The room was bare, which made Q even more aware this wasn’t his usual hospital. Except his glasses none of his belongings were in the room. The lack of clothing wasn’t unusual, but his cell and laptop were missing as well. The clock on the wall read 8.30 but without windows he couldn’t figure out if that was morning or evening.

He looked at himself and saw he was in a hospital gown. Q let out an irritated huff. He hated those things. Usually his normal hospital didn’t use them, preferring the ones with the never-ending buttons to make their patients more comfortable. But they quickly learned to make an exception for the youngest two Holmes brothers because it kept them in their beds. Well, it did him. Sherlock didn’t care at all and still snuck out. This time however, Q didn’t know where he was and as no one was there to tell him he was safe, he wasn’t going to stay there even if he had to go around butt naked.

He slit out of bed gingerly, his legs shaking when he put weight on them. Sheesh, what the hell happened to him. Gingerly he took a few steps, still holding on to the railing, until he felt a bit steadier and then let go of the railing. Slowly and quietly he made his way towards the door. Just before he reached the doorknob, it turned. Q quickly pressed himself against the wall behind the door in the slight hope he wouldn’t be spotted. The door opened and someone stepped in. Q held his breath.

* * *

The empty bed made his heart stop momentarily. Two minutes. He’d gone to the bathroom for two bloody minutes and this happened.

“Q?” James said as he stood in the door opening. The hacker couldn’t have gotten far, now could he? A relieved sigh from beside him had him looking around the door. There he was. Q was plastered to the wall shaking like a young colt standing on his legs for the first time.

“There you are.” He said with an amused tone to hide his relief at not having lost his charge. “Nice to see you got this far. Though the lack of weapon in your hand is a bit disappointing.”

“I’ll remember it for next time.” Q said through gritted teeth from the effort to stay upright.

“You should.” James said as he caught Q when he lost his battle with gravity. “It’s much better to abscond yourself with a weapon till you get a better understanding of the situation then it is to simply run and not get very far because of your physical condition.” He lowered Q back on the bed.

“Consider the lesson learned.” Q said with a sigh as his body settled into the mattress. “Now I would much appreciate to know where I am and what happened.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” James asked with a frown. Faith and the doctor had been sure Q would have no lasting damage. Speaking of which. He sent a text to Faith from his pocket.

 _He’s awake. JB_

“You, Faith and R and something I had to examine. A laptop?” Q talked slowly as though more details returned as he thought back. Then his eyes widened. “MU3RT0S’ laptop.” He breathed, then started talking faster. “It was wiped. At first, I thought some idiot set it off. But the programs were set to wipe if it hadn’t been touched in 24 hours. Though there is still a possibility that someone did something, but I couldn’t recover the logs to find out. Those programs that were left on the laptop though. They were amazing.” Q almost sounded a bit starstruck. “Completely original. Even the operating system was modified extensively. And then those little hidden drives. The man’s a genius. I found a lot of information, but not the list?” Q looked up questionably.

“Not the list.” James confirmed. “We had Jordan keep an eye on your work after you zoned out.” He saw Q cringed a bit as he learned what had happened. “So, we knew you hadn’t found it. Then we searched MI6 for Silva’s server setup but couldn’t find that. On a hunch I took Jordan with me and went back to the island. Silva’s set-up was still there. We thought M had taken care of it but she hadn’t. Jordan scanned the entire network and found the SSD patched in there. We’ve destroyed it, Q. It’s gone. We took the rest of the server back here. Jordan has offered to examine it.”

“Good.” Q said. “That's one less thing to worry about. I still want to know why that list existed in the first place, but that's up to M and the Director to figure out. Where are we by the way?”

“MI6 medical secured lock-up. It was the only room adequately secure.” Q sighed when he heard it.

“I take it something happened that initiated protective custody protocol?” Q asked with a frown.

“You zoned for 2 days, Q. And then you fell ill. You caught flu and then your body decided to catch up on sleep. You've been out for three weeks. R tried but she couldn't hold the fort on her own. She crashed after two days. She’s just overworked fortunately and been ordered medical leave for a month. But with the fresh blood in the IT department and only Moneypenny to keep an eye on them, M and the Director decided to classify the mission and by extension your location as need to know.” Q was quiet for a moment, just processing what he’d just heard.

“Let me get this straight. I got sick, R got sick, and the Director and M are overprotective bastards.” Q grumbled. James chuckled, surprised at how easy Q seemed to take this. Q just sighed and accepted it as if it was nothing. “Oh well.” He said. “I don't suppose you'll let me have my laptop if I don't go online with it?” Now there was the Q he had expected. James checked his watch and grinned. It had been 11 minutes since Q woke up. He just won himself a fiver.

“I can't.” he said, amused with Q's evident predictability. “Faith took it in anticipation of this argument. I think they're rather set on keeping you from working until you get better. You'll have to take the argument up with her.” Q looked disgruntled at this.

“Oh, I definitely will.” He said, his voice combative. “Where is she, by the way?”

“She had to get back to work. A minor incident required her attention. I texted her just now so she should be here soon.” Q looked confused for a moment until he saw James' smirk. James’ smile widened as he saw the penny drop.

“She taught you blind texting, didn’t she?” Q sounded amused.

“It's a useful skill to have.” Bond said.

“What did you do for her that you convinced her to teach you.” Q asked mischievously.

“Now that would be a telling.” James answered with heavy innuendo in his voice. Q laughed.

“She wouldn’t have gone for that. Far too many have tried. No, I bet you bullied her into it. I have heard about how annoying you can be.”

“Only when I’m bored.” James answered lightly.

“You were bored? Sorry about that.” Q looked apologetic. James wondered why that was.

“So far, I haven't been bored at all. I only got back from Asia two days ago after all. I never expected protection detail could be this entertaining. I meant it that it was a useful skill is. You’re never too old to learn something new, especially in this business.” He reassured Q.

“Hmmm.” Q answered. He looked down at the sheet, his fingers twitching almost as if they were aching to touch a keyboard. Ah, thought James, that’s why he was apologetic.

“Christ, no wonder you keep so busy. You’re bored already, aren’t you?” Q grimaced though he didn’t deny anything. “Is that why Faith insisted they used the classic hospital gown. They don’t normally use those in six.” Q’s face scrounged up in disgust.

“They figured out I don’t escape nearly as often when they take my dignity away from me.” James laughed out loud.

“It is a good tactic. MI6 switched away from those gowns about ten years ago. They figured out it didn’t keep agents from escaping so the change was made to limit the amount of complaints.” Q snorted.

“Off course you double-0’s don’t see any shame in walking around semi-nude.” Q answered with a roll of his amused eyes.

“Semi-nude? Those gowns limit movement and got left behind. And every double-0 knows the quickest route from medical to the lockers and then the exit. Clothed or nude, it doesn’t matter. It’s one of the first things we figure out.” Q laughed.

“Well, at least you know how to smuggle me out of here if the need arises.” He answered still laughing.

The door opened behind him and Faith stepped in a troubled look on her face. Q’s face grew serious immediately when he got a look at her expression.

“I have a feeling we’re going to need it sooner then either of us like.” He mumbled and James hated feeling that Q was right.


	10. They always get what they want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan hates double-0's.

Back where it all began, Jordan thought as he sat on a bench in Temple gardens and looked out over the Thames while eating his lunch. The last three weeks had been the most terrifying, exhausting and thrilling of his life. Watching as Q worked himself into the ground before collapsing, had only been the beginning of it.

Because as soon as Q was settled in medical, Bond went on a hunt for the list. He knew agents were driven, and double-0’s most of all, but to actually witness it up close made it even more terrifying. Bond was like a terribly efficient Pitbull. He just didn’t stop. First, he convinced Faith to give him 24 hours during which Bond had covertly searched the entire building for the servers Silva had kept on the island.

When he couldn’t find them, he’d thought up the next, even crazier plan. It involved Bond taking _him, Jordan,_ to an island in fucking Asia, that could be occupied by just about anyone, in search of those servers. And the bloody bastard got M to approve it. M had thrown in a caveat though. He had to complete _field training_ first. So, what did that bloody bastard do? He enlisted 001, the cheeriest and deadliest woman in the world, to give him a week long crash course. Because she had nothing to do and she owed Bond a favour. God damn double-0’s and their ability to get everything they want.

So, Stephanie Majercik had taken him to what seemed like a military base in the middle of goddamn nowhere. During the ride over, while Jordan held on for life, she had cheerfully interrogated him. In 5 minutes, she had skilfully extracted not only his love for all things Harry Potter but also his secret love for Star Wars. She had promptly declared him her padawan, told him he could only call her master unless he wanted her to hurt him more and then told him the next week was going to be his personal Dagobah. After the first day Jordan sincerely believed it.

When they arrived, the place was empty but looked like it was still being used on a regular basis. As they got out of the car, his master had told him to get settled in and strolled off into the forest. She’d found a walking-stick-size branch, which she started carrying with her everywhere they went while talking in Yoda phrased sentences really annoyingly all the freaking time. Jordan could only thank god that she didn’t do the voice. Then training began which was truly Dagobah inspired. She made him carry her everywhere. Wherever he needed to go, she went with him, on his back. Either piggy back or fireman’s carry. Even to the toilets. Whether this was all a joke or not Jordan didn’t know but he bore it. Because he knew she would hurt him worse if he didn’t. And there was no one around to see it anyway. His master wasn’t tall fortunately but that didn’t take away that she was pure muscle. His legs had started screaming immediately as he’d picked her up for the first time and hadn’t stopped since. There were times where his legs simply gave out and they had to wait until he could pick her up again to get moving. While he was on the ground she’d just stand there, smile and poke him none to gently with the stick until he got up and picked her up again. And again, and again, and again until he had done what she wanted. She never got mad though. She never shouted at him. Never told him that he couldn’t do something. Never lost her annoyingly cheerful disposition as she forced him to do what she wanted.

There was the obstacle course in the morning and the shooting range in the afternoon. In the evening there was the village nearby that they used to train his spy skills. She would wire both of them and go to the pub, which she called the Cantina, with a different story every night and he would chat up the locals with her coaching him in his ear. The first night was a disaster, he’d been nervous and he hadn’t gotten a word out and just sat there with a pint in his hand. She had come in and sat beside him in the bar and struck up a conversation blissfully clear from any Yoda-like phrasing. Then she made him watch as she chatted up the man next to her. It all seemed to come to her so naturally but on the way back to the camp, as she made him carry her again as a punishment, she explained to him precisely how she had done it and what to look out for. The next night he’d spotted some of the things she’d told him about and then had gotten words out of his mouth when he went to talk to his neighbour at the bar.

The week of hell had worn on and at the end off it he’d noticed he’d fallen a little less often and he’d actually hit the target more often than not. On Saturday morning they drove back to London, Jordan too tired to be scared of her driving. An instructor was waiting for them as he got out of the car and Jordan just followed him without even groaning about the unfairness of it all. He just wanted his bed.

His master watched with a never fading smile on her face as he first went through the physical, then the shooting and then the mental evaluation. He’d almost fallen over again as they certified him field ready. His master just smiled at him, like she always did, but her eyes had a certain shine to them. Jordan just followed her to where his bed was supposed to be. The following 14 hours were filled with the most wonderful sleep he’d ever had.

The mission with Bond had been uneventful compared to that but Jordan was grateful for it. The journey had been smooth and the island deserted. The only hick-up had been that the generator that had powered the island had run out of fuel. A quick trip back to the mainland had taken care of that. They had found the missing SSD and destroyed it. This time a clean-up crew did make it to the island and, under Jordan’s watchful gaze took everything with them. He’d even offered to examine the servers more thoroughly when they got back.

Bond had agreed but had said it was mandatory for agents to have at least a few days off after each mission to decompress, more if the mission was particularly harrowing. It was why double-0’s often disappeared. They could tell for themselves how much time they needed thank you very much. Which was why he was now sitting on that bench, eating his lunch like he had three weeks ago. It felt like a lifetime to him.

And like then he suddenly noticed he wasn’t alone.

He didn’t jump though. He didn’t even feel particularly surprised, just a bit annoyed someone had managed to sneak up on him.

“Hey Iris.” He greeted her while still looking ahead. She jumped and Jordan felt a shimmer of satisfaction at her fright and smirked, which earned him a slap on his arm.

“Look at you.” She breathed after she’d recovered from her fright. “What the fuck did they do to you?” Jordan frowned.

“No one has done anything to me.” He said in confusion.

“Liar.” Iris countered. “You’re a mess, Jordan. Exhausted and in pain.”

“My mom’s flair-up was bad. I didn’t get much sleep over the last three weeks.” Jordan argued, quite convincingly if he said so himself.

“Only one of those statements is true. How was Asia by the way?” Iris asked casually. Jordan hissed and stood up, dragging Iris with him as he started walking out of the park and onto Victoria embankment all the while he glanced around to see if he could spot anything suspicious. Iris, though shocked at being manhandled in such a fashion, went along with it willingly.

“You’ve gone all agent on me, haven’t you?” Iris asked quietly.

“Shut it.” Jordan hissed furiously.

They walked in silence for a while, Jordan slowly relaxing, releasing his grip on Iris and taking her hand instead as if she was his girlfriend. Iris wasn’t stupid and fell into the role with vigour, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Jordan contributed to the conversation as he kept an eye out, so he noticed when the CCTV cameras started to follow them. Then a phone booth phone rang, just as they walked past. It scared the crap out of Iris, but with the CCTV camera’s turning Jordan wasn’t that surprised. Nothing seemed to surprise him anymore these days. He stepped in and picked up the horn, never letting go of Iris’s hand.

“Yes.” He said.

“Are you in need of assistance, Mr. Bruskin?” The Director asked.

“I need a secure place to have a conversation.” Jordan answered.

“Get into the car.” The Director ordered and rang off as a black car pulled up. He put the horn down, exited the booth and turned to Iris.

“Get in.” He said.

“You want me to get into an unknown car?” Iris asked as if he was insane.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Are you getting in as well?” She asked suspiciously.

“Yes.” He answered again.

“If you get me killed, I will haunt you.” She threatened before she opened the door and got in. He got in after her and the car pulled of the curb.


	11. Confrontation

As soon as Jordan had closed the door, the car started driving. She tried to relax into the seat but she couldn’t. Because quite frankly she was terrified. She was in so much trouble. She never should’ve gotten into the car. Who knew what would happen now?

She looked at the driver and was startled to see that woman that had been following Q around behind the wheel. Jordan didn’t seem surprised to see her. He just nodded to her as she made eye contact through the mirror and sat back and relaxed with a sigh. Iris felt guilt tinge her fear for causing her friend such anxiety.

“What do you know?” Jordan asked with steely anger in his voice. Iris glanced towards Faith. Jordan trusted her it seemed, or else he wouldn’t have asked that question here. He wouldn’t have gotten into the car.

“The only thing I know is that you were somewhere in Asia two days ago. That’s all. As soon as I realized you weren’t anywhere near London I stopped.” Iris said guiltily.

“How?” He asked.

“I tracked your cell.” At Jordan’s look she quickly continued. “Yes, it was off and the location chip removed but it’s MI6 standard issue. I turned it on remotely and pinged it. As soon as Asia came in view, I turned everything off, erased it and changed the number in your file to one of my burner phones. I kept an eye out for your number though and as soon as you turned it on this morning and I saw it was in London again I changed it back.” She turned to look at him, pleading him with her eyes to believe her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in danger.” Jordan just leaned forward and put his head in his hands massaging his forehead.

“Why?” He ground out.

“I needed to talk to you.” She whispered on the brink of tears, once again glancing towards Faith. Jordan just didn’t get it. He hadn’t been there for the last three weeks. He didn’t know all the shit that went on. First Q left then he did and then R vanished. Tanner wasn’t around most of the time and Moneypenny didn’t take her seriously so she had no excuse to go to M. What the hell was she supposed to do?

“Why?” Jordan said loudly. “What could possibly be so important that it couldn’t wait? That you had to invade my privacy for?” Iris ground her teeth.

“I waited.” She hissed. “I tried for three days to get in touch with you. And then I had to wait another two until you got back.” She glanced back to Faith who was still calmly driving.

“Tell me why?” Jordan shouted.

“I can’t.” She choked out. She was desperately afraid now. She couldn’t say this. Not in front of her. She had already endangered an operative. She wouldn’t be a traitor too.

“Jordan.” The calm voice from the front seat startled them both. “Look at her and listen. She’s giving you all the hints she can. Read her body language. Follow her gaze. Listen to her words. She _can’t_ tell you because I am in the car. This isn’t personal.” Iris hadn’t thought her fear could ramp up any higher but it just did.

“Shit.” Jordan, cussed all the anger draining out of him so fast he paled. “This is about work?” He asked her. ‘Well off course it is about work, you idiot.’ Iris thought. ‘Do you really think I would invade your privacy for personal reasons? Don’t answer, just don’t even look at them.’ Instead she stared out the window. But she couldn’t stop the tears falling from her eyes. Everything had been so horrible these last few weeks. And now that she finally had found Jordan, she couldn’t even talk to him about it. She didn’t expect the hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you don’t have to talk, okay? Just tell me what you need. Anything at all. I’ll get it for you, okay.” She knew Jordan was trying but she just didn’t know what to do anymore. What I need is to talk to someone who can help, she thought angrily, and if you can’t help me then I need to…

“M” She blurted out. “I need to talk to M.” Jordan looked shocked for a moment before he caught himself and turned forward

“Faith?” He said urgently.

“On it. Hold on.” And the speed of the car increased and a siren started. At the same time Faith put the phone to her ear only one hand on the steering wheel.

“This is the Assistant. Please inform M that his presence is urgently required at the Diogenes club. Thank you.” She rang off immediately. Holy shit, Iris thought, did she just _summon_ M? The car swerved through traffic and drove through a red light. Iris pressed herself in the corner, grabbing hold of the overhead handle. Jordan didn’t seem affected though. Meanwhile, Faith had pressed speed dial and had started talking again.

“Sir, you have an urgent meeting with M in 5 minutes… No sir, I don’t know what it is about… She didn’t trust to say with me in the car… She requested M, sir… Yes, sir… On our way, sir.” Faith put her phone away and pushed the throttle down a bit more. This was probably what it was like being in the car with a double-0, Iris thought and she tightened her grip a bit more. She felt fingers slip into her own and she looked up into Jordan’s eyes. His eyes were kind and he squeezed her hand as if to say it was going to be alright. She could only hope he was right.

* * *

“Don’t speak or make any sound until we’re in the room.” Faith ordered as she rang the doorbell. There was no sound at all, and for a moment Iris thought the doorbell was broken before the door was opened by a servant who lead them through the carpeted corridor. This place is weird, Iris thought. The building was so quiet it felt deserted but she could see people in the rooms. The thick carpets blocked any sound made by shoes and the servants were wearing cloth pullovers over their shoes. Not a cough was heard.

The servant led them to the second floor and a large set of double doors. He soundlessly opened the door and stepped aside and let them enter. Iris was the last to go in, not even hearing the door close behind her.

The room was occupied by a man who was standing with his straight back towards them, staring out of the window. He didn’t turn around when they walked in. Iris wondered who he was. Probably the one that Faith had called sir.

The door opened behind them and M entered. With him was a woman who looked as deadly as she was beautiful. She slinked into the room like a panther, her gaze sweeping from left to right, taking everything in. When her eyes hit Jordan the smile on her face widened. The door once again closed behind them and the man by the window turned.

“Never let it be heard by a double-0 that you have to get somewhere in a hurry.” M joked. “I don’t think my heart will survive the next time. Now what’s this all about, sir.”

“I would tell you, but I’m afraid I don’t know.” The other man replied before his eyes shifted to her. Iris froze under that powerful gaze before her defiance rose and she clamped her mouth shut.

“You are very brave, miss Mclaughlin. I once said bravery is the kindest word for stupidity. I guess something similar could be said for paranoia. But we don’t have time so I guess we will pander to both. Gareth if you’d be so kind as to introduce me and April then we can get this conversation started.”

“Off course, sir. Miss Mclaughlin, meet the Director and his Assistant. Are you familiar with his position?” Holy shit. The director. No wonder Faith, April or whatever her name was, could summon M.

“Yes, sir.” She said finally relaxing. “Apologies, sir, ma’am.” She nodded to both of them. Then she turned towards M and with a sigh of relief she finally released the burden she’d been carrying for two weeks now. “I need your help, sir. Someone has gained illegal access to the server. From the inside.” Silence greeted her and stony expressions.


	12. Iris's story

They believed her. The enormous relief that thought gave her made her light headed and teary.

The director gestured to the sitting area. It contained two chairs and a couch. The Director and M took the chairs while Jordan pulled her with him onto the couch. The double-0 M had brought along settled on Jordan’s other side poking him to make him budge a little. Jordan didn’t react to that at all, just simply moved a little and let her settle beside him. That freaked Iris out because when did Jordan have time to get used to double-0’s like that? The assistant took up position in a chair of to the side, phone in her hand. The doors opened again and two servants entered with a tea service. They poured it out, doctored it to everyone’s liking, though how they knew who liked it how was anyone’s guess, and disappeared again.

“Please explain how you discovered this.” The director ordered once the doors had closed again.

“Justin discovered it first, sir. Justin Remar, Andy Wong and I have been working on the user database ever since it was discovered Raoul Silva was using his old log-in codes to gain access to the servers. We’ve put a system in place that will alert us of certain irregularities, such as when undercover or ‘dead’ agents start using their accounts or when new people are active on the network. However, we also manually sweep the database for irregularities. The database was a mess when we first got it, sir. It hadn’t been maintained properly for decades. We’ve cleaned it up and have maintained it since so all three of us are pretty familiar with it. We didn’t want our work to go to waste again so we cooperated with personnel and worked out a plan. They can add people to the database but everything they do is precisely logged. We scan their logs and the database and keep the database clean and secure. They also inform us when the status of anyone in the database changes so we can monitor accordingly.” She took a sip of her tea.

“Like I said Justin spotted it first, two and a half weeks ago. He was doing a check of the database when he noticed, purely by accident, that a new account had appeared that personnel hadn’t entered. It drew his attention because the name and information used was so general. Anyone else would’ve read right over it but Justin has Asperger’s syndrome and has a scarily good eye for spotting irregularities. We investigated but we couldn’t find out who made the account. We only knew it hadn’t been made in personnel because we monitor them so closely. The account didn’t have much accesses assigned to it so we decided to monitor it manually. We didn’t assign alarms to it because we didn’t want the creator to know we had spotted it. It wasn’t used that first week. Then the clearance of the account was upped, it still didn’t have clearance to look into missions or intelligence but it now had access to low level personnel files. Again, we didn’t find out who did it. It was like they scrubbed their presence from the logs. So, we knew we had to do something, catch him in the act so to speak. Justin came up with the idea to transfer him to the night shift. He went to Sadler with the complaint that, because of his Asperger’s, the dayshift wasn’t working out anymore. It worked. We also knew we had to inform someone. We decided that Justin and Andy, who aren’t very good at communicating, would keep an eye on the account, while I tried to inform the right people of what was happening. But we didn’t know who to trust. Q had disappeared and so had R. We didn’t trust Sadler and Talbott because they were new and both were definitively capable of doing this. We couldn’t rule out miss Moneypenny. I tried, through miss Moneypenny, to go see you, sir, but I guess I’m not very good at thinking up excuses because she brushed me off. Then Andy thought of Jordan. He couldn’t have done it because he hadn’t been in HQ since it happened. He was on the outside. Maybe he knew someone who could help.” She took another deep breath because now came the part where she could lose her job.

“I tried to get in touch with him for three days, but his cell was turned off. Then, two days ago, the clearance on the account was upped again to include agents and senior staff this time. We didn’t catch him because we had to be cautious not to be noticed but we narrowed his location down to Q branch. The account still has no access to intelligence or mission information but I knew time was running out. I guess I got desperate and turned on Jordan’s cell and pinged it. As soon as I saw it was in Asia, I turned everything off again and removed the phone from the system, sir. I even removed his number from his personnel file and replaced it with one of my own. Please believe me that I had no intention of endangering Jordan in any way, sir. I just monitored the phone and when he turned it on this morning in London, I undid the changes in his file as not to draw suspicions. Then I tracked him down and here we are.” She fell quiet her eyes in her lap. The room was silent as they all looked at her.

“You, Mr. Remar and Mr. Wong are the only ones who know about this?” The Director asked quietly.

“Yes, sir. We couldn’t rule anyone out except M, who has access to everything already and wouldn’t have reason to do this, and Q, who can access everything anyway even if he doesn’t have the clearance for it, so we didn’t talk to anyone.” She answered him quietly.

“Then I must say well done, Ms. Mclaughlin. For both finding a way to get in touch with us and for not tipping your hand. Your activation of Mr. Bruskin’s phone was unfortunate but understandable and you limited the damage it had done immediately, even going as far as to protect the agent. I think it can be forgiven this time given the circumstances.” M nodded his head in agreement. It almost set her tears off again.

“Thank you, sir” She said in a broken voice.

“Now we must plan.” The director said. “We have an edge and we mustn’t lose it. The plan of catching the culprit in the act is a good one. But this time we aren’t going to be cautious. As soon as we know who it is, we can make the arrest. However, that means we need a reason to have fire power in the department.”

“I guess I can make a nuisance of myself and hang with my favourite padawan.” The voice startled Iris. She had forgotten the double-0 was there. Beside her Jordan groaned. Padawan. She didn’t mean… Iris didn’t know what to think.

“Really, 001…” Jordan started but she interrupted him.

“Nah ah ah.” She chided while wagging her finger at him. “What did I tell you to call me.” Jordan flinched.

“Sorry, Master. I thought training was over.” He answered and Iris gaped. Holy shit, no wonder Jordan looked tired.

“Only just begun, your training has, my padawan, much to learn about the force you still have.” 001 answered with a mischievous smile. Jordan groaned again but a look from 001 silenced him halfway.

“That takes care of the day shift I suppose.” M said, clearly amused. “Now we need a solution for the night shift.”

“I think I can help with that.” The assistant said, not looking up from her phone. “He’s awake, sir.”

“It’s about time. What is his condition?” The Director answered. There was slight relief colouring his voice.

“Weak, though he made it to the door, 007 said.” She answered. Beside her Jordan let out a breath. ‘007? Are they talking about Q?’ Iris thought

“It is a good solution I suppose. It’s not like we’ll be able to keep him in bed much longer.” The director mused. Then he looked at his assistant. “Go.” He said

“Yes, sir.” She said and stood and walked towards the door.

“How long has he been awake?” The Director asked before she could reach it.

“10 minutes, sir.” She answered and a flash of chagrin flashed over her face before she disappeared through the door.

“I guess she underestimated Mr. Bond’s ability to keep Q busy.” The Director mused. M snorted.

“You’re okay with this? Letting Q work while he’s still under the weather?” He asked.

“Q is best kept busy. The last time he was ill, he had mono. He was down with it for 2 months. Incidentally it was the same period GHOST gained his reputation.” Iris could totally picture it. A bored, sick Q with a computer at his disposal. He could bring down the world.

“I see what you mean.” M flinched a little. “Well I guess we’d best be off. Lots to do today.” He said as he rose. 001 rose as well, pulling Jordan up by the arm. Iris rose with them.

“Come along padawan. I’ll show you the training rooms today. And tomorrow you can show me your domain.” She said as she started pulling him towards the door. Iris felt Jordan grab hold of her arm and pull her along as well.

“You are so screwed.” She whispered to Jordan with a smirk on her face.

“Oh yeah.” Jordan mouthed back. But for some reason Jordan didn’t seem to mind it as much as she thought he would.


	13. Unwelcome news and unexpected meetings.

Q knew something was up the moment he saw her face. Something had obviously happened since last time Bond had spoken to her. A minor incident she was handling at work, Bond had said. But Bond didn’t know what he knew. The Assistant didn’t handle minor incidences. She used that as an excuse as often as Mycroft called himself a minor government official.

He wondered what happened. Seeing as she was reporting it to him it obviously involved him. So, something to do with MI6? But Bond just reported that everything was fine. That meant it had something to do with… Blood drained from his face. Something had happened to Sherlock. Because if it was Mycroft she wouldn’t be here.

“Report.” He croaked really not wanting to hear the answer.

“A problem within MI6 has been brought to our attention.” Q let his head drop back as he sighed out in relief. Sherlock was fine. He was fine and almost ready to come home. He had never missed Sherlock quite as much as he had at that moment and he promised himself he would go see his brother when he got home. For now, he readjusted his game face and prepared himself to deal with the issue.

“Go on.” He said.

“Ms. Mclaughlin made contact with Jordan this morning.” April said and explained all that had happened that morning. “It was decided to accost the culprit as soon as the account becomes active again.” She continued “Jordan will take the dayshift along with Mr. Wong and Ms Mclaughlin. 001 will accompany Jordan as she has an excuse to hang around him.” Q raised an eyebrow while Bond chocked on his laughter.

“Why does 001 have an excuse to hang around Jordan?” He asked.

“Well…” Bond started. Q sent him a look. Off course he had something to do with it. “I needed Jordan with me in Asia and M wouldn’t let him go without basic field training. I couldn’t because I had to mind you and she wasn’t busy…”

“She put Jordan through basic field training? A course that normally takes 6 months. And he passed.” Q asked in disbelief. “In how much time?”

“A week.” Bond replied.

“I knew there was more to him.” Q said impressed.

“If I understood todays interaction correctly.” April provided. “I believe she sussed out his love for Star Wars because she called him padawan while she made him call her master. She even did the Yoda sentences.”

Q Barked out a laugh. “Dagobah. Oh, I bet she called it Dagobah. I wonder if she got on his back.”

“I had wondered why his legs were so sore after.” Bond grinned. Q burst into laughter.

“I do hope he gets to share that story with the rest of the branch. They would love to hear it. Don’t think I’m letting you off easy though, 007. I bet you arranged all that without Jordan’s knowledge or consent.” Q levelled his best glare at the agent though he could barely suppress his mirth. Bond grinned charmingly.

“Guilty, though if it makes you feel any better, I think they like each other.” Bond said still grinning. Q choked at the thought.

“Really, what makes you say that.” He asked trying to hold in his laughter.

“I asked her privately to train him. One week, that was the deal. The fact that she’s still calling him padawan and is still teaching him says a lot.” Bond started.

“And Jordan really didn’t seem to mind her bossing him around.” April added. Q snorted.

“I’ll make sure to ask all about it when I speak with him. The dayshift is covered then. What about the night shift?”

Mr. Remar has managed to get himself transferred to the night shift...” April drifted off and Q knew just what she wasn’t saying and finished her sentence.

“And the idea is for us to take it with him. Because it will limit my hours and give you lot an excuse to make sure I sleep regularly and recover.” He said dutifully.

“Yes, sir.” April answered.

Q sat back and thought about how to play this. To go in as Q would be risky. The culprit was obviously taking advantage of the fact that he wasn’t there and could be spooked by his reappearance. No, he would have to go in as an IT specialist. But he needed some credibility. Some reason to have more than minimal clearance. There was a way that was relatively simple. It was also a great way to lead those watching him away from the name Benedict Ormond Holmes.

“Well I suppose we could bring Ormond Greaves back from the dead.” Q said. “Such mistakes happen regularly at MI6 after all. He’s been laid up with a brain injury all this time. It would explain my weakness without the marks of a physical injury and the presence of someone to help me. And 007 needs to be kept busy until the hearing, I suppose, so he can be ordered to be my help. You can even be cranky about it too. It would answer all those pesky questions the people looking into me quite beautifully when the truth is revealed. I know we were very thorough in setting up the cover so it doesn’t require much upkeep.” Faith thought this through before pulling out her phone. A couple of messages back and forth and she had an answer.

“Agreed. The changes will be made.”

“If I may add a suggestion?” Bond interrupted. “You’ll need to do something about your appearance. You’re quite a well-known in MI6 now and people will recognize you on sight. Also, your voice is quite distinguishable.”

“A good point I suppose.” Q answered. “Neither will be a problem though as Ormond is from Birmingham and simply has kept his accent as he went to live in London.” As he kept talking, he changed his accent to the one he’d annoyed Mycroft with for years. Sherlock had taught him. Too bad he couldn’t remember who he’d originally learned it from. “As for my appearance. I know just the place.”

* * *

James drove up the parking lot, wondering what the hell they were doing here. The abandoned factory looked like a crack house with its windows smashed and the weeds growing over the litter and grime. He parked in the middle of the lot and got out to do a quick scan of his surroundings before he opened the door for Q.

Escaping HQ had been easy. The doctor trusted with Q’s care had pointed them to an emergency exit that Q had opened with his laptop Faith had brought along with Q’s clothes. They had ended up in Lincoln’s Inn Fields, James carrying Q most of the way through the tunnels. The hacker was still unsteady on his legs and tired easily. James just hoped they wouldn’t get into a dangerous situation here or they would be in serious trouble.

He knocked on the door and stepped back half in front of Q. The man who opened the door took him by surprised. He looked terrible and perfectly in keeping with the building. His face lit up though when he spotted him.

“Jamey, good to see you, mate! I knew you’d get double-0 someday. Good to see y doin well” He said as he stepped forward for a handshake and a clap on the shoulder. James winced a little as he heard Wiggins butcher his name. Just like the old times.

“Wiggins, long time no see. What the hell happened to you?” James asked as he returned the gesture.

“Ahhh It’s nothin.” Wigs reassured him. Knowing that Bill Wiggins had been an undercover specialist as well as a chemist, he probably wasn’t lying. It came as a relief that the man was safe and sane. He hadn’t heard from him since he had taken the job back, and got promoted to 007 soon after, and Wiggins didn’t. He’d feared the man had jumped of a building or something when he hadn’t returned to MI6. Instead, if he focussed on the subtle signs, he could see the posture of an active agent. He’d found something else then.

“You two know each other?” Q asked behind him sounding slightly relieved. “That’s good then I won’t need to do the introductions.” Wigs looked around him to talk to Q.

“Yeah. Me and Jamey go way back. Y’alright back there, Q? Y’ lookin a bit pale.” He said.

“Just got out of medical. Nothing to worry about.” Q answered lightly. James saw Wiggins’ eyes narrow a bit but accept the explanation. For now.

“Y’ here to see R?” He asked.

“She’s here?” Q said sounding surprised.

“She been here almost every day for 2 weeks. Nice girl, by the way. Bosses us around like we ain’t nothin but children.” Wiggins sniggered. That woman really feared no one, James thought with a smile.

“She’s supposed to be resting.” Q sounded exaggerated. Which was a bit hypocritical of him because quite frankly so should he.

“She assured me they’ve been overreactin at work and tha she’ll take it easy. And 6 been hoverin and he starts rummagin through the inventory until she stops workin if she been at it for more than four hours.” Q burst out into laughter and James sniggered.

“It’s an old trick.” He explained. “All the double-0’s know it. Used to work on the old Q too, always riled him up good.”

“I bet you made liberal use of it.” Q shot back. “All right let’s go see my second in command. James?” Q said as he gestured at him to take control of the situation.

This was the first time he was actively protecting Q and he was surprised with how easy it was. Q had said Faith protected him in the past but he had assumed it had been once. Now it seemed Q was very well accustomed to protection details. James had done protection details in the past where his charge had gotten fed up with the security and snuck out or acted without thinking, a time or two with devastating consequences. But it didn’t seem to chafe Q. He was patient and knew what was needed and why. It was a relief to not have to watch his charge and to be able to focus completely on his surroundings. He turned to Wiggins.

“What’s the situation inside?” He asked. Wiggins shifted into a more active pose and his voice completely lost its accent.

“All the addicts are upstairs sleeping off their highs and seeing as It’s Wednesday there aren’t any recreational users in at the moment. They won’t come down. They know to use the emergency exits to go out. Our destination is downstairs which has been cleared. One staircase access from inside the building and a car hatch in the room R is in which can only be opened from the inside. 006 is covering the staircase right now so we have to announce our presence.” Wiggins reported. James considered it before drawing his gun.

“Proceed.” He said.

“Come in. I’ll get you downstairs and then go do rounds to see if there are any problems.” Wiggins said and held open the door as he stepped inside. James looked inside the hallway clearing it before gesturing Q through the door. Q calmly stepped through and to the side keeping his back against the wall and waited for him to clear the rest of the hallway, a routine he looked _very_ familiar with.

“You actually do rounds?” Q asked Bill who had waited with Q. James slunk into the hallway covering the stairway up with his gun. There were a couple of doors of the landing but they were all locked when tested.

“Sure.” He heard Bill answer. “Someone has to make sure these idiots don do anythin stupid. I check their stuff too before they take it. Is the rules. I might not be able to keep m from usin, but I can sure stop m from killin themselves. Is why they com down ‘ere.”

“And he came here too? Before he cleaned up I mean.” Q asked. James wondered briefly who Q was talking about. Wiggins looked guilty.

“In the beginning.” He said apologetically. “But then he got found here a couple of times and he stopped coming. I only saw him again after he got clean.”

“Don’t sweat about it.” Q answered. “I’m glad he had found somewhere safe. It’s not your fault he started using and he’s all right now.”

The hallway cleared James took up position by the staircase upstairs while he gestured for Bill to get them downstairs. Q approached and leaned against the wall beside James without even asking where James wanted him. Wiggins approached the stairs to the basement.

“All clear. Stand down.” He shouted and slight movement was heard downstairs. “I got friendlies with me. Where do you want to meet them?”

“Who do you have with you?” Came the answer from downstairs.

“A fellow double-0 and his charge. The charge you came with earlier and who can boss the bossy lady.”

“Come down. The double-0 first.” Came the order and James motioned Q to the wall on the other side of the staircase leading down in shorthand. Q understood precisely what he wanted and moved when he did, staying in his cover the whole time. He went down the stairwell when he saw it was empty. It was closed from both sides by concrete so he’d only step into six’s view when he turned on the halfway landing. He turned first before stepping into view.

“6” He greeted neutrally keeping his gun trained on the shadow of a man at the bottom of the staircase.

“7” 6 stepped more into view and they lowered their guns at the same time. “Come on down.”

James gestured and Q came down, Wiggins taking up the rear.

“Q.” 6 greeted when he spotted the hacker “You look like shit.”

“So, I’ve been told. So, if you kindly show us where R is. I could use a sit down.” Q said curtly and as he walked past him, James saw in the dim light just how much he was shaking. He cursed himself for not noticing how long Q had been on his feet.

“I’ll make it to the room, 007.” Q said before he could do or say anything. James didn’t reply but kept at Q’s back in case he fell.

“What the hell, Q?” 6 asked.

“Move it, agent. I’ll explain when I sit.” Q grouched.

“Yes, sir.” 6 answered and led them as quickly as Q could manage to a room at the back. Q was getting more and more unsteady as they went. As they stepped through the door though, they were greeted by an angry voice.

“Where the hell have you been?” R shouted only for Q to pale further and collapse into James’s arms.


	14. Dealing with the sick and the angry

“Shit.” 7 cussed as he lowered Q to the ground with his head in Bond’s lap. 006 couldn’t blame him. It always sucked when your charge crapped out on you, though 7 wasn’t surprised so he had known Q had health issues. Stephen wondered what had happened the past three weeks. And he wasn’t the only one.

“What the hell?” R asked, worry causing her anger to rise even more. “What the hell is wrong with Q and why are you here if he’s unwell?”

“Q has been either unconscious or sleeping for the last three weeks.” 7 reported as he checked Q over. The hacker was well and truly out of it and it looked like he wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. “The worst case of combat crash I’ve ever seen and flu on top of it. He only woke up two hours ago.” Combat crash? How the hell had Q developed combat crash? Stephen didn’t voice those thoughts though. It didn’t matter how it happened for this situation.

“Then why the fuck are you here?” R shouted. Stephen put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Shouting wouldn’t help the situation after all. For all she would deny it, R was in the early stages of burnout. She was irritable at the slightest inconvenience and that breakdown that had led to her banishment as she called it had been no joke. R angrily shook his hand off.

“Well things have gone to shit in Q-branch and it was decided by the powers that be that the best way to keep Q occupied and contain his hours, as well as keeping unknown interested parties off his back, was to have him go under cover as his former ID. We’re here to pick up supplies.” Bond’s report was calm, cold and detached but Stephen could hear the irritation in his voice. He groaned internally as R had paled as she heard something was wrong in her branch. There was no way to keep her away from work now. Before R could demand Bond to elaborate though, Wiggins spoke up.

“Those powers that be don’t happen to manifest into the form of a woman with a name beginning with an A do they?” He asked. When 7 narrowed his eyes at Wiggins, the man sighed. “You’d better call her about this. They get quite displeased when not kept in the loop and they clearly know more about Q then all of you do.” When he saw Bond hesitate, he added with narrowed eyes. “If you don’t, I will or she’ll have my hide.”

“Do it.” 7 ordered and focused his attention to Q. Wiggins withdrew down the corridor as fished his phone from somewhere Stephen couldn’t see.

“What the hell is going on?” R hissed. “Who is he calling?”

“Faith.” Bond answered. Stephen wondered who she was, though R obviously knew and wasn’t pleased.

“What the fuck? Is that bitch still on his back.” She asked angrily and 7 actually growled at that.

“You’d better watch your mouth, R.” He said, frustration starting to leak into his voice. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with. She was part of Q’s protection. To keep interested parties of his back. To control what they learned about the quartermaster. You played your role well but now you need to drop it. Unlike us, Faith knows _everything_ about Q. He trusts her inexplicitly, R, so I suggest you start giving her the benefit of doubt.” 006 went on guard as he heard 7’s tone of voice and put his hand on R’s shoulder and squeezed it more urgently. He really didn’t want to have to protect her from 007. It was fortunate 7 would be more focussed on protecting Q then on attacking R. He wondered why this extra protection wasn’t here though. This wasn’t exactly the safest place with all the crackheads upstairs. Wiggins had his security done well but this was a big building and he was only one guy.

“You came without her.” Stephen observed.

“She’s also very busy.” Bond replied “And with a mole in HQ she’s even busier still.”

“There’s a mole in Q-branch? Who’s on this?” 006 asked.

“The people who found out as well as Q and I, 001, M and the Director. We’ve got it under control. Don’t get involved.” 7 ordered them. It took a blink of an eye to get why he should keep out of this but then he nodded. He had his own charge after all. One who didn’t understand the order at all.

“Don’t get involved? Why the fuck don’t you want us involved?” R shouted angrily. But Stephen understood why and it wasn’t because of him.

“Because you are clearly not well, R.” Bond told her plainly. Stephen appreciated 7 not beating around the bush as he told her where things stood. Maybe the bluntness would get through to her. “Your anger is out of proportions and the fact you bit my head off to the point where 6 was worried for your safety without you noticing is worrying. If I was M I wouldn’t allow you back at work now because quite frankly you’d be a liability. You worked too hard and now you’re paying the price. And the longer you keep fighting everyone and not relaxing the longer you have to pay it.” It was brutal and necessary and R looked on the verge of tears. Tears that were going to have to be cried in acceptance that something was really wrong with her.

“I won’t be locked up in my own home.” She protested. “What the hell am I supposed to do there alone? I can’t relax when I have nothing in my hands and there’s no workshop there. I don’t want to be there.” R was almost begging and Stephen now understood where they had gone wrong. Medical had sent R home, with instructions to make sure she didn’t do anything that was connected to work. It had been a struggle to keep her there ever since. Tanner tried to be home as often as he could but he had tasks he couldn’t delegate so he had to go in. The compromise Tanner had reached with her, 4 hours they spent here every day, had helped her to relax some but R had still acted defensively. Now he understood she was afraid they’d take this away from her again.

“Then by all means come here and tinker to your hearts content. You’re not kept anywhere against your will.” Stephen cringed his head because yes, she had been a little. “You’ve got 6 here to take you wherever you want to go. However, you have to acknowledge that you are sick and you will be for a while. Take it easy. Stop fighting everyone. Stop biting people’s heads off. Let them take care of you. Just relax. Q will be back at work though he will have to take things easy as well. He’s got people taking care of him. We have things under control. Everything will be alright until you get back.” Bond said.

“Why is Q allowed back into six and I’m not?” R wasn’t protesting this time. Though the wording was chosen poorly, her tone was genuinely curious.

“Probably because it’s manifesting physically instead of mentally and though bedrest would probably be better for him, Q has a tendency to destroy the world when he gets bored. But I’ve been assured he’s being carefully monitored.” Wiggins walked back into the room, phone in hand. “She wants the doc to take a look at him. She’s phonin him now so R and 6 need to leave and I need to get Q and Jamey upstairs and in disguises so the doc don’t recognize m. When we’re done, she wants to know where you’ll take him because she needs to arrange security.” Stephen saw 7 tense at the thought of someone unfamiliar looking at Q but otherwise didn’t react. Instead he picked Q up and waited for Wiggins to lead the way. As they left Stephen made to follow but R held him back.

“You’ll really let me come here?” She asked tentatively and Stephen hated seeing her so vulnerable. It was even worse then when she was biting his head off all the time.

“I won’t keep you from doing what you love to do as long as you actually relax, take breaks and eat and drink. I reserve the right to make sure you do those things but I can understand what the problem was now. Next time just talk to us about it.”

“I did. You weren’t listening.” R said exasperated.

“I’m not sure you heard yourself but you were too angry to make much sense.” Stephen countered. It looked for a moment as if R was getting angry again until she deflated with a sigh.

“I might have. Everything just has been so frustrated and I’ve been worried about the branch...” She tried to explain.

“And now we understand one another and you know there are eyes on the branch. So, relax. Now we need to get out of here. Do you want to head home or somewhere else?” He asked and he saw a burden lift just for having the choice.

“Bring me home.” She answered and there was actually a smile on her lips. “Then you can take a nap with the security guys and keep an eye on the branch tonight. I don’t think Bond and Q will be there tonight.” Stephen mentally smacked himself for the fact that she was thinking about work, he was grateful that she wasn’t demanding that he take her in. And he was only too happy to comply. He was going to go in anyway. So, he turned and led his charge out of the room.


	15. The doctor will see you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some problems with tense in this chapter. Present tense kept creeping in. I think I got it all but if you spot some mistakes please point them out.

He carried Q up the stairs and waited as Wiggins opened the locked door next to the front door for him. It led to a well-appointed medical room. Unlike the rest of the building it was clean and sparsely decorated, just a desk, an examination table and closets with supplies. James wondered if the other locked doors were to Wiggins’s living quarters. He lowered Q onto the bed and texted Faith his address while waiting for Wiggins, who had disappeared off somewhere, to return.

Wiggins walked in holding a big bag in one hand and pulling along a trolley that a professional make-up artist would be jealous of with the other. The thing looked old and beat up but when he opened it the inside was clean and undamaged. It was filled with all that was needed to make over a dozen different faces in a heartbeat. Everything from concealer to prosthetics and wigs.

“Nice case.” James commented. He started to work on himself in the mirror while Wiggins started on Q.

“Bought it just after I got this place. Didn’t want no one to get suspicious.” Wiggins said. “The place was already a rundown crack house. I just made sure it was structurally sound and did up a few rooms so I ‘ad somewhere comfortable to sleep. The doc uses this room one evening a week to treat anyone who doesn’t want or can’t go into no practice. He started doin it when the detective died. She makes sure it’s stocked.”

“You’re doing a good job here, Wiggins. When you didn’t come back to work, I thought I’d find you as a John Doe in a morgue somewhere. I’m glad I was wrong.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be entirely wrong. I got very close to jumpin into the Thames. But I got drunk one night and ended up ‘ere round a fire and I shared stories with a couple of ‘omeless vets. Bought it a few days later. Council kicks up a fuss some’imes bout the state of the place but seein as they never get complaints from the neighbours bout it, there ain’t nothin they can do bout it. The neighbours’s just glad the drugs ain’t on the streets nomore. And I make sure the dealers ain’t nowhere near.” Wiggins said. James nodded.

“What can you tell me about the doctor.” James asked wanting to get a feel for the man who was going to get near Q.

“ ’e’s the good sort. Former RAMC surgeon. Got shot in the shoulder and sent ‘ome. Now does locum work for a clinic in Marylebone and consults with the Yard and Bart’s.” Wiggins started but there was a knock at the door before he could say anything else. Wiggins gave both of them a quick once over.

“You’ll do. I’ll let him in.” He said and went to open the door. James saw, while Q was still pale his most distinguishable features were camouflaged. The cheekbones had been filled out by something Wiggins had pushed beside Q’s upper molars. The dark curls covered by a dirty blond wig with a ragged haircut. And James had seen Wiggins fiddle with a pack of contact lenses so Q’s eyes were probably another colour now, the glasses taking care of the rest. Satisfied he leaned against the bed, keeping Q out of immediate sight while he listened to the front door opening.

“Thanks for comin, doc. ‘ope we aint keeping you from nothin impor’ant?” He heard Wiggins say

“Just dinner with Mary, but Anthea said it wouldn’t take long. Just a check-up, right?” The answering voice was familiar but James couldn’t place it.

“That’s right. They’s through ‘ere. Wha’else did she tell you?” Wiggins guided the surprisingly familiar looking doctor into the room, closing the door after him. The posture gave away that this was indeed the same doctor that had treated him in the cave in Afghanistan. He’d been there to gather intel in preparation of a SAS-team to take out one of the cells that were holed up in caves high up in the mountains. It normally wasn’t his job, but the situation had been too dangerous for a normal agent to go in. The locals hadn’t had much to say about them, thoroughly terrorised as they were. His other avenue was to go in wired with a microphone and GPS and to get as detailed a map as possible of the lay-out of the caves, taking out as many of the insurgents as possible. He’d gotten captured off course, but not before he’d taken out about 20 men with nothing but a knife and a garotte. They’d been beating the crap out of him for 4 hours when the SAS-team had appeared. They’d cleared the tunnels quite easily before the doctor, who’s name he’d never learned, had patched him up. He’d parted ways with them after, heading for his own extraction point.

“The name Ormond Greaves and a brief medical history including combat crash and flu and that he fell unconscious about 30 minutes ago. Is he awake yet? Oh hello.” The Doctor startled and went on the alert as soon as he spotted him. The eyes studied him for a moment before they were drawn to his charge.

“Doctor.” He greeted the doctor neutrally not moving from where he was covering Q.

“You seem familiar, have we met?” Damn it, he hadn’t been prepared for the sharp eyes of a SAS-soldier when he’d prepared his disguise.

“No.” He replied curtly.

The man’s eyes narrowed but he nodded in acceptance.

“Can I approach?” He asked. James studied him. Now he knew who he was dealing with he searched and spotted several weapons of the man’s body. He shifted into a more alert stance and watched as the Doctor’s posture went on the defence.

“Kindly disarm yourself first, doctor.” The doctor studied him for quite a while before he moved to the table and removed the gun from the back of his trousers and the knives from his arms and ankle. He drew up the other trouser leg to show there was nothing there before he straightened. He cocked his head in question and James took his time studying the man but he couldn’t discover any more weapons on the man. He moved slightly to the side and let the doctor approach. The man washed his hands before he walked, slowly but confidently to the bed.

“Right. Can you give me a more detailed account of what happened?” The doctor asked as he got to work. He lifted Q's eyelids, shone light in both eyes before feeling the lymph nodes.

“He woke this morning, lucid for the first time in three weeks…” James started and he relayed what happened with as much detail as he was willing to part with, which meant not a lot. The doctor, meanwhile put a pulse oxygen saturation meter on Q’s finger before reaching for the blood pressure cuffs.

“I take it he checked out AMA?” The doctor asked. James stayed silent until the doctor sighed.

“Well, his blood pressure is low, but not dangerously so. It isn’t odd with the dehydration, malnutrition and the flu on top of that. He shouldn’t have been on his feet for at least a week. At the moment he’s not unconscious as such but sleeping very deeply again. I don’t know when he will wake but I predict it won’t take another three weeks. When he wakes up, keep him in bed if you can. If you can’t, take it very easy. Make sure he takes plenty of fluids and eats small bites all day long. Check his blood pressure regularly. If it isn’t back up in a week get him checked out again. If he starts showing signs of shock get him seen right away.” The doctor withdrew and washed his hands again.

“Thank you, doctor.” James said.

The doctor nodded and walked towards the table. He stopped out of reach of his weapons and raised an eyebrow in question. James positioned himself in front of Q again and then nodded. The doctor efficiently rearmed himself before turning to the door.

“I’ll show you out, doc.” Wiggins said as he opened the door and closed it again behind the doctor. James led out a sigh of relief.

“Not the way I imagined meeting Dr Watson.” He heard mumbled behind him. James startled and looked over his shoulder into barely opened eyes.

“When did you wake up?” He asked in surprise as he got up and turned around.

“Blood pressure cuffs. Hate the bloody things. They hurt.” Q grumbled. He started to sit up, but James stopped him.

“You heard the doctor. You’re not fainting on me again.” He said sternly. Q sagged back on the bed with a sigh.

“I’m guessing we’re not going in tonight?” Q asked resigned.

“Not tonight, tomorrow we’ll see.” James answered shortly, not at all happy with Q at the moment.

“And tonight?” Q asked.

“My place. She has already arranged security.” He answered

“I’ll still need to get the stuff we need.” Q protested half-heartedly, knowing probably how futile it was.

“No. You’re not moving unless it’s to the car.” James said hoping that would be the end of that.

“But…” Q said with his eyes closed.

“You can barely keep your eyes open, Q. We’ll figure out another way to get supplies. I’ll go to HQ tonight and get them.”

“No need.” Wiggins had returned to the room. “Got all you need right ‘ere.” He held up the bag. “I ‘eard you were bout the same size an she told me the basics of your cover. I packed accordingly.”

“Thank you.” Q said softly.

“Now, it’s time you left, innit? I need a nap before the nigh’life becomes active again. I just checked; the coast’s clear. I’ll escort you to your car.” Wiggins told them.

“Thank you for your help, Wiggins.” James said as he picked up Q, who didn’t protest and rested his head against his shoulder tiredly. He was already asleep when they drove out of the parking lot. 


	16. Locker room talk

“Holy shit, Jordan.” Iris said as she pulled him into a hug. Jordan startled a little. Iris never used to hug him before. He’d just finished telling her what he could share about the last few weeks. Which wasn’t a lot if he was honest. They were finally alone sitting on a bench in the changing room of the double-0 gym waiting for 001 to finish the conversation she had been having with M before Faith had summoned him. Iris stopped hugging him before he could decide if he wanted to reciprocate or not.

“You don’t ever get to say you just aren’t that good anymore, you hear me?” She said, poking him in the chest to make her point. He frowned. He couldn’t understand what she meant by that. It wasn’t like he’d done something extraordinary. Sure, he’d worked hard the last few weeks, but Iris was looking at him like he had superpowers or something.

“But…” He said weakly.

“No buts.” Iris said angrily. “Do you know how long basic field training normally takes? 6 months, Jordan. You did 6 months of work in a week. More, because most agents have some form of military training when they start.” Okay, that sounded worse than it had actually had been. Surely, he couldn’t have learned everything they taught the other agents in those six months?

“I’m sure she gave me the light version…” He protested weakly. Iris snorted.

“Yeah sure, because double-0’s always do things by half.” She said sarcastically. “Pull the other one, Jordan. She knew exactly what the demands for standard field agent certification were and she trained you accordingly. And you passed, didn’t you?”

“I think so, yeah?” Jordan said, unsure of the actual answer.

“Huh?” Iris asked confused.

“I wasn’t really paying attention. I just wanted to find a bed.” Jordan answered sheepishly. Iris burst into a fit of laughter. She kept on laughing and laughing and every time she seemed to stop, she looked at him and started laughing again. Tears started rolling down her face as she laughed until the laughing ceased and the tears didn’t. A strange smile stayed on her face though. After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let the tears soak into his shirt. They sat there for a while until the tears stopped. Iris didn’t move though. She just sighed and snuggled into him a little.

“Are you okay?” He asked her softly.

“Yeah. Just glad it’s over.” She answered with another sigh.

“You picked the wrong locker room for your little make-out session.” A rich dark voice with a hint of an African-American accent purred dangerously. Jordan reacted. Before he could think he was off the bench with Iris behind him pointing his gun at the source of the sound. He heard Iris gasp.

There was a dark chuckle.

“Nice reflexes”, kid.” The man stepped out of the shadow of the lockers. He was big, wearing sweaty work-out clothes and had obviously come through the door behind them. Jordan scolded himself for not checking if the gym was in use. It didn’t change his stance though. He had pulled a gun on a double-0 and he would be a fool if he lowered it now. He felt all tension slip away as he focussed the agent. It was a trick his master had taught him. Tension made your muscles lock up. It made you clumsy and slow. Relaxing as much as possible made your aim steady and your movements smoother.

“You’ve got a good stance.” The man continued to comment as he drew closer. “Not something they teach you in basics.”

“Well, that depends on the trainer.” Jordan answered back. The man acknowledged it with a slight tilt of his head.

“None of our trainers know that little trick. So that leaves to question who your trainer was. You obviously still have a lot to learn. Made some basic errors there, kid.” Jordan copied the man’s move to acknowledge that yes, he did. Then again it had only been about three weeks.

“I forgot to lock all the doors and I forgot to check if the gym was occupied. I kept my back to the door and I didn’t hear you come in. Anything else?” He asked. He was fucked anyways. Might as well learn from the experience, right? 

“Well, besides coming in here in the first place, you pretty much summed it up.” The agent answered still sliding towards them. “Though it is good form to keep a hand on your protectee. That way you can sense their motions and you can shift with them when they decide to do something stupid.

Jordan considered his words, decided that it was actually quite solid advice, and shifted his stance. He dropped one hand from the gun, twisted his body sideways and groped behind him until his hand gripped Iris’s wrist.

“How’s that?” He asked the agent.

“Not bad actually.” The agent said. “Make sure you’re able to move with it though.” He stepped to the side deliberately. Jordan automatically tracked the move with his gun. Which was a bad idea apparently because suddenly the agent turned and stepped in and in one swift move Jordan’s chest hit the floor hard, with his arms twisted behind him. He immediately went limp releasing the gun to the agent. He heard Iris scramble away.

A slow clapping started and Jordan didn’t have to look up to know who it was. Not that he actually could even if he wanted to.

“I gave him an opening by twisting my spine.” He breathlessly answered the unspoken question about what he’d done wrong. The hands and knee on his back hadn’t moved an inch since the clapping started.

“Yep.” His master answered. “What else?”

Jordan frowned. He couldn’t think of anything else.

“You took advice from the one you were pointing your gun at. Good advice, in this case, but you still shouldn’t have trusted it. When you point _that_ gun at people, they usually aren’t happy to see you.” His master teased and he heard the agent above him laugh.

“Is this one yours then, 1?” The man asked her.

“He is.” She answered and Jordan didn’t know what to think when he heard the pride and possessiveness in her voice. “Got him about 2,5 weeks ago. He’s fresh off his first mission.” 

“Impressive.” The man commented and Jordan frowned. Surely the man wasn’t complimenting him right now. Not with everything he’d done to end up in this situation.

“Thank you.” His master sounded very satisfied. “Now if you don’t mind getting off my padawan, 9.” She said, her voice dropping and gaining more and more menace until she practically growled. “I would very much appreciate it.”

And as sudden as he’d been put on the floor, he was on his feet again. He closed his eyes for a moment and focussed on his body to see if he hurt anywhere before he opened them. First, he checked on Iris, who had put her back against the lockers, though she was following the conversation with interest. Then he turned his back towards his master and faced the other double-0 who cocked an eyebrow at him. He held out his hand, palm up.

“My gun, please, 009.” He said.

“Fearless, your little kitten is.” The man purred again, but handed over the gun. Jordan followed the routine, stamped into him a thousand times over the course of his week on Dagobah. He inspected it, loaded it through and put the safety on before making it disappear in the holster he was wearing on the small of his back.

“He came that way. Don’t know why.” 001 said turning to him. “Why were you never truly afraid of me?” She asked curiously. Jordan’s look of disbelief, because she’d scared him shitless in the beginning, had her continue. “Sure, you were scared but far from as terrified as I expected you to be and even that faded rather quickly. Why is that?”

Why was that? Jordan wondered about it himself, because he could remember the thought of meeting a double-0 in the corridor had scared the shit out of him a year ago. He had never met a double-0 before the explosion of HQ and before Q became Q. It was only after, when Q was working, that double-0’s started wandering in. First 006. Then 007. The first few times, he and the others had frozen and the double-0’s had clearly enjoyed their deer in headlight expressions. What had changed then?

Q, he remembered. It had been Q. Because there was that day of Sylva’s escape. When Q had been so angry and Jordan had been honestly afraid Q was going to do something drastic. Afraid because Q was one of the best hackers in the world and said world was literally at his mercy. If he’d ever want to, he’d be able to destroy it within half an hour. Everything was online these days, from people’s shopping lists to nuclear missiles. Q had access to it all, and that realisation had been the reason why the double-0’s, who could only kill you, just weren’t that scary anymore. Compared to Q they were just people to be wary off.

He glanced at Iris, who was grinning. She had realised it too. She was leaning against the lockers now, totally relaxed.

“You do know what we are, right?” He said to the double-0’s while grinning as much as Iris was.

“You’re nerds.” 009 said meanly.

“More than that. We’re minions.” Iris said proudly.

“Q’s minions to be precise.” Jordan chimed in.

“Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that.” 001 smirked. “But what does that have to do with it.”

“Well you see. Q is our general.” Jordan said.

“And he is a hell of a lot scarier than you are.” Iris added.

“Is he now? And how does a little boffin get scarier than us.” 009 asked with a dangerous smirk.

“Oh Q isn’t a boffin, that’s R. But you’ll see.” Iris smirked just as dangerously. “No one messes with our General.”

“You lot do a lot of damage, sure.” Jordan explained with a satisfied smirk on his face. “I mean Silva practically destroyed a large part of London in order to get to M. But Q. Q can do more damage on his laptop in his pyjamas before his first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field. Compared to Q, you lot just ain’t that scary.” The double-0’s faces were a picture of disbelief. Jordan started laughing.

“If you don’t believe me, ask 006 or 007. Or you can wait until you meet Q and underestimate him like all the others have done.” Jordan said with a satisfied smirk. “Do tell me if you decide to go down that route. It would be very entertaining to watch.”

His master burst into laughter. “Oh, I can’t wait to meet him.” She said before she set her eyes on him with a smile that Jordan knew meant pain for him. “Minions, aptly named you were. But mine you are now, padawan. Training is what we will do today. Come.” And she guided him into the gym, Iris following in their wake. Jordan knew this was going to hurt no matter what was on the planning but for some strange reason he was looking forward to it. He was puzzled by this reaction for a moment but shoved it aside for when he had time to think over everything. For now, his bruises were about to get some company.


	17. The return of Ormond Greaves

Ormond Greaves was seated in the back of the taxi that had appropriated for the sole purpose of driving him to and from headquarters for the time being. April was at the wheel, her normal tailored business suit exchanged for a cheaper example that still hid all of her weapons. She stopped the car directly in front of the public entrance of headquarters. The shady money exchange shop at the edge of the shopping centre that fronted it was almost never used by employees. Only when they would come in the first time would they come to this entrance, then they would be assigned another every other week. This to prevent people noticing what was going on underneath their feet.

He walked slowly into the exchange, thankfully no longer as unsteady on his feet as he had been the day before. After they’d left Wiggins, he’d slept the rest of the day and the whole night before waking up refreshed in Bond’s place. The flat was bare, just a lot of half unpacked boxes everywhere. Only a chair, side table and the TV in front of it were regularly in use. It’s where 007 planted him in when he woke and told him not to move. Q’s blood pressure had been higher that morning but it was still too low to be doing anything rigorous. Bond had bargained with him that if he’d stayed resting the rest of the day and his blood pressure didn’t drop any further, he could go in that night. So, he spent his day watching some old MythBusters episodes until April came to let Bond get to HQ before him and to help him with his disguise.

“What do you want?” The scruffy looking man behind the security glass asked unkindly, startling him out of his thoughts.

“I want to withdraw some money. I don’t have a penny on me right now.” Ormond answered quietly in his Birmingham accent.

“Name?” The guy asked with narrowed eyes.

“Ormond Greaves.”

“Wait there.” The man pointed to the bench covering the other side as he picked up the phone. Ormond walked over and lowered himself onto the bench with a soft sigh. He hated to admit that he probably shouldn’t be on his feet yet. He felt fine whenever he stayed off his feet but as soon as he got up it was like all energy just drained out of him.

“Ormond? Christ, it is you!” Jordan walked in from the back. The agent, because he definitely looked like an agent, was wearing his mask perfectly. If anyone was looking in, they would definitely believe Jordan was seeing an old friend. “I thought you were dead, mate. I almost couldn’t believe it when she said you were coming in today. Come on I’ll take you downstairs.”

Ormond slowly got to his feet hating himself for feeling so unsteady. Jordan quickly walked to his side.

“Christ, should you be on your feet? I mean, brain injuries are no joke, man.” He said as he helped Ormond of the couch.

“Just couldn’t sit still anymore. Rehab sucked. Just get me to a desk and I’ll be fine. I just tire easily.” Ormond grouched.

“All right, my friend, but you’re not getting up after unless it’s to go to the bathroom. You need anything you ask one of the others.” Jordan chided gently. “I’m off duty in an hour or so but Justin got transferred to the nightshift. Remember him?”

“Sure, what colour is his mohawk today?” Ormond asked with a grin.

“He’s been purple for a week now, red before that.” Jordan answered with a laugh. He led him through a set of doors to an elevator at the end of the hall. The doors closed behind them.

“How’ve you been, Jordan?” He asked quietly as the lift started to slowly move down. He looked the agent over, noticing the tightness in his posture that indicated pain and exhaustion. He seemed to be coping though.

“Well, you wouldn’t believe it but I’ve been offered training as a field agent.” Jordan said sounding like someone had done something insane.

“Field agent? You?” Ormand laughed in faked disbelief.

“Yup, me. I’ve got to say training is hard. And painful. We started hand to hand yesterday. My bruises have bruises I’m telling you.” Jordan groaned with a laugh. Q studied him closely. The Jordan before him was very different man from the one who he’d last seen a few weeks ago. He projected confidence and calm and his posture was straighter. He was a lot better at hiding his insecurity, though Q could still see it. But the calm he was projecting wasn’t faked. It seemed being in the field suited Jordan quite well. Bond had given a report on their mission and had praised Jordan’s performance in the field. Jordan had been as green as could be off course but he was showing great potential. Coming from a double-0 that was high praise.

“Well, good for you, mate. It clearly suits you. Hate to lose you as a colleague though.” He said.

“You think so?” Jordan asked him, suddenly shy. “I mean I still have a lot to learn. People still sneak up on me all the time.”

“Well duh. It hasn’t been that long, has it? It takes time you know.” Ormond replied. “But I think you could be great. It would be good for MI6 to have a field agent with your skills. But if you want to stay in Q-branch that’s totally cool too. You might even be able to do both part time, you know. Just think about it.” Because Q would really hate it if Jordan went into the field full time and would totally kick up a fuss with M to keep him. But only if he wanted to.

“I don’t know man. I haven’t had time to think at all between work and training and everything else. Though part time would be really cool.” The lift stopped and the doors opened up into a barely lid corridor.

“Just think about it. How’s everyone else by the way?” Ormond asked as they walked out.

“Well there’s a bit of upheaval at the moment. Mind, this is my first day back in the department since I started training so this is all second hand but we’ve gotten new department heads and there are a lot of complaints both ways and Moneypenny isn’t really taking them seriously. Can’t really blame her, she has got a lot on her plate, I guess. Don’t want colour your opinion though, just thought I’d let you know. Just wish Q or R would be back to solve things.”

“There’s no Q or R?” Ormond asked mainly to get a feel of what the stories were to explain their disappearances.

“No Q said he had something to do, and then never came back. There’s all sorts of stories going around there but Q being Q we’re trying not to dig into it.” Ormond frowned in confusion. “Oh right. You don’t know. Q isn’t like the previous Q’s. He’s much more involved in the organisation then just Q-branch. It’s all hush hush though. We think he’s pulled away, taking care of other stuff. Which wouldn’t be such a big deal if R was still here. But a few days after Q left she came down with burn-out so we won’t be seeing her for a while. I just hope she’ll be better soon.” They walked out of the corridors into the main hall which was bustling as ever.

“Welcome to HQ.” Jordan said.

They walked along the balcony to the tunnel of the other side. Q fought the urge the catch up with people. To see how his department was coping but that wasn’t his task now so he took a deep breath. Exhaustion settled over him suddenly and just kept himself from stumbling. He gritted his teeth. He wasn’t going to stop and rest and give his minders the satisfaction of knowing they were right.

“Almost there, Ormond.” Jordan mumbled just loudly enough for him to hear and Q silently cursed him for becoming so observant. He was right though because no time later they were standing in front of an office. Ormond knocked and went in when called.

Moneypenny had taken over the office Q and R used for paperwork. The place was still as bare as it had been when they had used it except there were a few more filing cabinets. M’s assistant was hard at work but when he entered, she looked up and gestured him to a chair.

“Mister Greaves. Welcome back.” She said politely.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He said quietly. “It’s good to be back.”

“I have orders for you directly from M.” She said as she handed him a black envelope similar to the ones the agents got. It even had top secret stamped on it. “You are to work on a special project for the Double-0’s. There are four of them in London at the moment and though not all are at your disposal, we’ll make sure one of them will be available to you whenever you need them. All progress reports will be made directly to M.” Q nodded. It was a good cover for him to be in contact with the double-0’s and with M. He opened the envelope to read the missive.

_Mister Greaves,_

_Welcome to HQ._

_Your orders are to take the rest you need. The Director convinced me to let you back for the sake of world security. And no, he did not formulate it as that but that is basically what it came down to. So, you make sure you rest. No extra hours, no active missions._

_If you must work on something, start making progress with the recruitment, if you can do it within the limit of your hours. If not, I’m sure you can find other ways to keep yourself occupied._

_Good luck and I’ll talk to you soon._

_M_

“Thank you.” He said as he looked up, resisting the urge to groan at having another minder added to the list.

“I’ll let Mister Bruskin show you where you’ll be working. Good luck.” She answered and returned to her paperwork.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Ormond said and cursed back a sigh at having to stand up again so soon. He did so without shaking thankfully and went to the door, orders in hand. He would dispose of them later.

Jordan was waiting for him.

“Come on. I’ll show you your spot before I leave. Got you a nice corner, like you used to have. I know how you like to be out of the way. We even turned the desk so your back is to the wall.” Jordan said as they walked towards the department, knowing that interesting times were ahead.


	18. Let's play a little game...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Waldo?

‘Hopefully tonight will be as quiet as the last,’ Stephen thought as he walked towards Q branch. He had spent the night before leaning against the barrier looking into the IT department. The minions inside had only glanced up at him when he arrived before returning to work, the man in front hadn’t even noticed him until he’d been there for about 5 minutes and then had been too chicken to come out and ask what he was there for. He seemed a bit stuffy, not at all fitting in with the rest of the nerds in the room. The others seemed to barely tolerate him in their midst. It was a recipe for disaster in emergency situations so 006 would be glad when Q was back to be able to take charge when the flames hit the pan. Until then he would stand guard.

He had spotted 001 and 009 coming towards him when he walked towards his perch for another night on watch. The two seemed intent on intercepting him, but he just motioned them to follow him. They fell in behind him without complaint and silently they stalked towards the IT-department. He looked in and immediately spotted it was busier today than it had been the night before. He checked his watch and noticed there was a shift change on. Again, all the minions just glanced towards them before resuming their discussions. The guy up front, a different one from the night before, spotted them immediately and seemed confused as to why they were there but didn’t approach them. This one was more relaxed and at ease with his situation than the other one was, but the minions seemed to be just as weary of him.

“Amazing.” 9 mumbled beside him. “They don’t seem to care at all. They obviously know who we are but the only difference is they are slightly more alert. Even the fact that there are three of us doesn’t seem to spook them.”

“I really want to meet this Q. It’s bound to be brilliant if this is the effect he has.” 1 said. At his look she explained. “I got a student, Jordan Bruskin. 7 gave him to me. He and his friend Iris Mclaughlin have been bragging about their general. Said he was the reason they were no longer afraid of us and that you could tell us more.”

“Oh, he definitely can.” He heard behind him, and he saw 7 come up to them.

“How is he?”

“See for yourself.” 7 answered as he joined them where they were leaning against the balustrade. “Let’s play a little game, shall we?” He mumbled. “It’s called find the quartermaster.” Stephen looked at him bemused before he turned to the room again, really searching now for the familiar figure of the quartermaster.

“Fuck me.” He said when at first glance he couldn’t spot him. If he couldn’t spot the man whom he’d been tailing for two weeks and then guarding for 2 weeks more than their mole definitely wouldn’t be able to. “You don’t know what he looks like either?” He asked.

“No, I left when he started getting ready to make sure everything was in place here.” 7 answered as he searched the room beyond.

“You mean to tell me the Quartermaster is in there?” 9 asked. “Among his own minions? And they don’t know?”

“Well, Jordan knows.” 7 said. “He’s the one who guided him in.”

“Did he now?” 1 said and stared with interest at her student, willing him to give the game away. But Jordan was interacting with the other minions like there was nothing going on. “Damn it, he’s not giving it up.” 7 sniggered.

“He’s on home turf, surrounded by people he trusts. This is the perfect way for him to practice now, before you take him into unfamiliar surroundings.” He said before grinning. “Found him.”

“Damn it.” Stephen mumbled. He’d hoped to spot the man first. He looked through the room again but still couldn’t spot what could be the man they were talking about. 7 however had spotted something because he straightened up.

“I’ve been summoned.” He said with a smirk and entered the room.

* * *

The minions tensed a little when he entered but otherwise didn’t react. Only Jordan made eye contact and for a second let his mask drop to show worry on his face before it was back up again and his focus was again on the group. James stored that away in the back of his mind. 

As he walked towards the front of the room, he just couldn’t resist scaring the only person that was still unnerved by his mere presence. He walked up to the main desk up front just enjoying watching the man almost pee his pants before veering off to the right and the new desk that had been placed in the back.

“Mr. Greaves.” He said as he approached knowing they had an audience. Ormond looked up but didn’t stop typing. “My name is Bond. James Bond. 007. I heard you are working on a project for us. I thought I’d come introduce myself seeing as I’m your primary contact.” 

“Good to meet you, 007.” Ormond said in his Birmingham accent before gazing at his screen again. Oh, James hated it when Q did that. Fortunately, it seemed Ormond just needed to finish what he was doing as he sat back and refocussed his attention fully on James.

“Do you have time now, Mr. Bond? I would like to go over what I need your input on. If you have business to finish with your colleagues first, Jordan can assist me in the meantime. Though I suggest not taking too long. Jordan mentioned he had training tonight.” Ormond was indicating to his screen as he said it. James walked around the desk and looked at it. Q was working on three screens at the moment. One was filled with code, while the other two were set-up as a security station. It showed logs, communications going in and out and different camera’s in the building including the one pointing directly at his colleagues who were comparing in how many countries they were wanted in. He winced at not having spotted the camera when they took up their position.

“We do actually need to talk about some things but we can do that while we help 001 set up the gym while we talk. It won’t take long.” James said knowing it was probably the most secure place to talk. Ormond turned to his screens and started typing, pulling up the surveillance cameras in the gym before blanking them out.

“Then I’ll see you in about half an hour, 007.” Ormond said and resumed his work.

* * *

Stephen watched eagerly as 7 walked through the room towards the main desk, the man behind it shuffling nervously with his feet as he watched the agent approach.

“It’s not the man up front.” 9 mumbled. “The minions barely tolerate him.”

Just before the desk, clearly enjoying unnerving the man behind it, 7 veering off to the right.

“Oh, fuck me.” Stephen groaned as he spotted the figure in the far corner. “Guys, meet Mr. invisible: Ormond Greaves.”

“And he is scarier than us? He looks like a leaf can blow him over.” 9 scoffed.

“Yep and that’s so fucking tricky about him. Looks can be deceiving and in this case you ain’t seen nothing yet. Let me ask you this. How many countries are you wanted in?” He asked.

“11.” 9 answered proudly.

“14. Including China.” 1 said proud that she’d trumped him.

“Yeah, well I looked him up.” Stephen said a little chagrined because he was only wanted in about 7. “Take a fucking guess. I’ll give you a hint. It’s more than you.”

“No fucking way is he wanted in more than 15 countries.” 9 said like he was being ridiculous.

“Wait he’s a hacker, isn’t he? So, depending on what he’s hit, he could be wanted anywhere without even leaving his seat. If he’s as good as Jordan says he is, I’ll give him twenty.” 1 said clearly thinking this over. Stephen snorted.

“39 fucking countries. Including China, Russia and the United states of Fucking America, most of Europe and, here comes the biggest joke of all, the United Kingdom.” He said.

“And he hasn’t been arrested yet, because?” 9 growled.

“Because the people who do the arresting know better.” 7 said coming out through the glass door. “And we’re moving this to a place not covered in camera’s and easy to overhear.” Stephen glanced around with a frown. He hadn’t seen any camera’s but 7 glanced to a corner. Still not seeing anything but certainly believing it was there he followed 7 without complaint, the other two trailing behind them. The agent led them into their gym, locking the doors behind them.

“Right, give them the short story, 6, because if you’re going to milk their reactions, we’ll be here all night. Q’s blanked out the camera’s in here and given us half an hour because Jordan needs to get some training in before he heads home.” 1 smiled at this. Stephen noticed it wasn’t her normal smile either. It had a little something extra. He wondered what was going on there for a moment before he refocussed.

“First, how is he really? Because I’m not buying the shit he’s selling.” He asked.

“Worse than he’s pretending to be, I’m sure. But better than yesterday. It’s just low blood pressure, the doc said. It takes time and rest, and we’ll just have to make sure he takes it.” 7 said. Stephen groaned.

“And how the fuck are we going to do that.” He asked. “If push comes to shove, how are we going to make him listen. Because it was only yesterday someone finally got through to R and Q is a hell of a lot more stubborn than she is.”

“Q is also a lot more reasonable. He will listen to our arguments to an extent.” 7 said and then a smirk appeared on his face. “And if that fails, we sic April on him.”

“Wait? April? As in the Assistant. The Director’s Assistant. That April?” 1 asked. Stephen’s eyebrows rose. The assistant didn’t just handle any job. She had staff she could delegate to. If she was personally on Q’s case, Q was higher up in that organisation then he’d previously thought. It seemed this was also news to 7 who’s eyes widened slightly before they gained a pensive gleam.

“She wasn’t introduced to me as such but I’m not surprised.” 7 said. “Q is connected to the Director after all. Also, April goes by Faith when she’s playing the watcher the oversight committee wanted on Q, so keep that in mind. She’s the one in charge of Q’s security outside of MI6, or the director is through her.” 7 was pensive a moment longer before he seemed to shake it off. “Now 6, would you please do the introduction. We’re running out of time.”

“Right. Q. Original name unknown, though his last name is known to M. The only person in the history of MI6 to successfully infiltrate our organisation under a false name…” And Stephen proceeded to give the other two double-0’s the eye opener of a lifetime.


	19. BORED!!!

“Mr. Greaves.” Irritated, Ormond stopped dragging his feet towards the IT department and turned to wait for the asshole who dared to interrupt his evening. He was grumpy. It had been two weeks and their mole had yet to make a move. It was frustrating but at the same time it had done him some good. The limit on his hours meant he’d gotten the time to catch up on sleep. His health had steadily improved. His blood pressure had been back to normal for a few days now and he felt more energetic than he had in a long time. However, it also meant boredom was becoming a real problem. He’d been able to contain himself so far, but it was starting to eat at him. It didn’t help that his work had progressed to the point where he only had to implement his plan. But that would take at least 36 hours of continuous work and then at least another 36 of monitoring.

“Mr. Talbott. What can I do for you?” He asked as neutrally as he could when the new department head had caught up with him. That was another issue that was grating him. The two men Mycroft had gotten him were not working out. To be fair, they had been thrown into the deep end and left to drown when both he and R disappeared, but that didn't change anything. Former MI5 manager George Sadler was trying but in all the wrong ways. He was new to managing and had clearly been given a bog-standard management course that had focussed more on how to look well in front of a customer and not on how to work a team of experts. There were moments where you could see that he had it in him, where he was actually making some progress, but then he remembered his training and screwed it all up again. And then there was the man next to him. Neil Talbott, former NSY, was more relaxed about his approach. He clearly knew he was leading a team that had more clearance and experience than he had and had adjusted accordingly. However, there was something about him that was setting Q’s teeth on edge. He didn’t know what it was, maybe it was the fact that the team hadn’t warmed up to him, despite being an adequate leader. It didn’t help that both men seemed to be very nervous of the double-0’s

“Ms. Moneypenny asked me to tell you that M has unfortunately been delayed and that your meeting has been pushed back until later this evening.” Talbott informed him. Ormond nodded in acceptance.

“Thank you for letting me know.” He replied and continued on towards the IT department.

“How are you doing?” The man asked as he walked with him. Ormond groaned inwardly. Talbott hadn’t bothered with conversations beyond their initial introduction and he had picked a horrible time to change that. “I know we haven’t had a chance to talk yet, but you are part of my team and I know you’re recovering from an injury. I just wanted to know how that was going and if I could help in any way.” Talbott said as if to placate him.

“My recovery is going well. Exhaustion is becoming less of an issue. I’ll be back to normal soon.” He answered as shortly and blandly as he could hoping the man would just leave him alone.

“That is good. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to assist your recovery and your project.” The man said.

“Yes sir.” Ormond answered shortly. He was very glad he saw the locker room to the double-o gym come up and that he had an excuse to go inside. “Excuse me.” He said and went in without waiting for an answer.

The gym was occupied. 001 was putting Jordan through his paces. Q slipped in and leaned against the wall beside the door, just watching and calming down. Both occupants noticed he was there, 001 when the door opened, Jordan when he picked himself up of the floor after he’d been put there again. Jordan had wanted to stop when he spotted him, which 001 immediately punished him for. Hand to hand wasn’t something Jordan had any experience in, Q saw. It would require a lot of work for him to get up to standards. But with how quickly Jordan was picking himself up after every time he was put down, Q knew he would get there eventually. He nodded, knowing 001 would see it, and slipped out again.

He walked over to the IT department, nodding to 006 when he went in, sat in his chair with a sigh and started monitoring all the logs and traffic on the servers, waiting for M to be back.

* * *

M wasn’t alone in his office when Q entered and that certainly didn’t improve his mood.

“Brother mine, what do I owe the pleasure of your company.” Q said as soon as the door was closed, letting his displeasure be known right from the get go. He stalked forward a threw himself into one of the chairs earning himself a disapproving look from Mycroft and an amused one from M.

“You’re sounding like our late brother.” His brother said with just a slight touch of nostalgia. But Q was not in the mood to accommodate him tonight.

“What do you want, Mycroft?” He said grouchily. Mycroft rolled his eyes while M was trying very hard not to snigger.

“Always so grumpy when you’re bored.” Mycroft mocked him.

“As you well know. At least I haven’t started a war yet. How’s the Arab spring coming along?” Q shot back with vigour.

“Just as we want it to go as you very well know.” Ah so that’s why Mycroft was here. Because yesterday Q had relieved some of his boredom by taking a look at the security of his brother’s network. He had been appalled and sent April an angry mail about how their security had lacked now that Sherlock wasn’t there to test them regularly.

“And how many of your staff lost their jobs today, Mycroft?” He taunted his brother

“Six. The other three managed to convince me they could fix their issues. I’ve given them a week. So, if you’d kindly test them again around that time I would appreciate it.” Mycroft answered stiffly.

“I’ll think about it.” Q said crossly. He crossed his arms and looked at his brother and his boss, challenging them to make his life any more difficult. He knew it probably wouldn’t help but he didn’t particularly care at the moment.

Mycroft sighed at seeing the look and he was about to start what Q hoped wouldn’t be another one of his lectures when the desk phone rang. M answered and pulled a face when he heard the news.

“Leave him there for now to cool off. I’ll have someone retrieve him later.” He said angrily and rang off.

“009 has managed to get himself arrested for drunken disorderly. Apparently, he started a fistfight over a girl he was trying to chat up. Her friend took offence and they tried to beat the shit out of each other. It appears the other guy, a doctor, came out on top and was setting 009 nose while holding him down when the police arrived. They’ve both been taken in.” Q snorted at hearing that. It looked like he wasn’t the only one growing bored. Waiting for the mole to reveal himself wasn’t the most exciting mission in the world after all. And while 001 had Jordan to train and 006 and 007 had guard duties, 009 had nothing else to occupy his time with.

His brother however was looking at his phone. “It seems the name of the girl was Molly Hooper. She and Doctor Watson were catching up over drinks.” Q burst into laughter. No wonder 009 lost. He’d read the Doctor’s file more thoroughly after meeting him at Wiggins’s. He knew the driven Special Forces captain had excelled in marksmanship and hand to hand combat and he used his medical knowledge to help him take down stronger and bigger opponents.

“Oh, this is priceless.” He said still sniggering. “I bet 009 is licking his wounds, mightily confused about how he got taken down by a man half his size.”

“Dr Watson? Why does that name sound familiar?” M asked looking puzzled.

“Dr Watson was our brother’s vlogger and companion.” Mycroft replied. “But more importantly in this instance, Captain Watson is former RAMC, former fifth Northumberland Fusiliers and Special Forces. He’s also very protective of his friends. It seems he hasn’t lost his touch.” Mycroft actually sounded proud to Q.

“Notice how he didn’t say former Special Forces? You can consider Dr Watson an active operative and London is his playground.” Q told M with a smile. “Who’s handling the case?” He asked Mycroft.

“Lestrade.” Mycroft answered. “I made sure if there is anything to do with Sherlock or his friends, he would automatically get the call.”

“Off course you did. Shall I go get him then. I’m not sure Lestrade or Watson will be glad to see you and I could use the opportunity to stretch my legs.” Q offered, aching for something to do. Mycroft looked at him for a while and then sighed.

“As long as you take 007 with you. April can’t come because she will be recognized.” He conceded.

“Off course, though Dr Watson would recognize Bond. They ran into one another in Afghanistan.” Q answered.

“Then take 001. She hasn’t left yet.” M answered and quickly continued before Q could jump up and head for the door. “But not before we talk about what we’re going to do. We can’t wait for the mole to show his face forever. The hearing is in a week. We’re running out of time.”

“Our mole has been spooked by all of the double-0’s hanging around the department. We need to provide with a distraction, give him an opening to strike.” Mycroft said.

“I have just the thing. I’m ready to launch the final recruitment phase. The only thing stopping it, is the restrictions on my hours. When released it’s bound to disrupt the internet worldwide and thoroughly distract anyone who knows anything about IT so it’ll give our mole the perfect opportunity to strike. We can kill two birds with one stone.” Q answered enthusiastically. He wouldn’t lower himself to begging but anything to get these restrictions lifted would be a blessing.

“Can it be traced back to here?” M asked.

“Off course not.” Q answered indignantly. “What do you take me for? I’m not an amateur. Only those we deem likely as candidates will be invited and we have plenty of time to do background checks while they run the gauntlet.”

“No, off course you’re not. No offence meant.” M answered sniggering. “Well, I have no objections. It’s about time we got the recruitment underway.”

“Are you sure?” Mycroft asked intensely looking at him, deducing all the little details about the last two weeks. Q rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine, Mycroft. My blood pressure has returned to normal and I have more energy than I’ve had in a long time. I’ve already started up my Yoga routines again and that is going fine. You already gave me extra people to work with and I promise I’ll make sure I’ll moderate my hours. Besides I’ll still have Bond as protection detail and I’m sure he’ll keep being annoying about my health. Now let me do my job.” Q answered exasperated staring Mycroft down, willing him to give in.

“All right.” Mycroft reluctantly conceded and it took all Q had to not jump up out of his chair in celebration. Mycroft’s eyes lit up in amusement as he spotted it.

“I’m going down to the gym and get 009 as soon as 001 is done torturing Jordan. I swear that guy is a glutton for pain and punishment.” And he left the room as quickly as he could while still looking dignified. But he couldn’t stop smiling at the thought that he could finally start on getting things back to what was considered normal around here. The game, as Sherlock would say, was on.


	20. Visiting the Yard

Stephanie noticed it immediately when he stepped into the gym, his mere presence effectively bringing the exercise to a halt. She barely managed to hide her astonishment. The difference in body language was massive. Now she understood how he had hidden in MI6 without changing his appearance. Gone was the quiet unnoticeable man with his slightly bent posture. The man in the door opening screamed tightly leashed power. The posture strong and straight. This was why he was called the general, she realized. This was the man that had taken command and ran MI6 in 2 consecutive crises. This was Q.

She fell into parade rest instinctively and barely kept from saluting him.

“Sir.” She said.

“001 I have need of a protection detail.” Even the words, spoken in soft RP, held power. Gone was the slight Brimmy gab that had coloured Greaves’ voice till now, which left her even more impressed. Changing your accent was very hard to do and almost never used in undercover operations because it required upkeep. When shit hit the fan, it was the first thing you forgot.

As she studied him, she saw him study her in return. The eyes seemed to pick up on every little detail of her body language. She admonished herself gently. ‘Get a grip, girl,’ she thought, ‘there was time to contemplate this later. You’ve got a job to do now.’

“Where are we going?” She asked, shifting in a more active mode and saw Q relax a little as she got her game face on.

“The Yard. It seems 009 decided to get drunk, start a fight and get arrested. We’re going to pick him up, though with how angry M was, we’re not in any hurry.” Q answered. Stephanie rolled her eyes. She knew 9 was getting twitchy but to get himself arrested for beating up someone was taking it a bit far. Still that wasn’t her job to deal with. The yard was a secure location so the job would be easy enough. It got her wondering though, going there normally didn’t require a protection detail. So why did he need to have one and why wasn’t he bringing 7?

“Can you give me your current risk assessment?” She asked first as that was more important than her own curiosity. “Are there threats currently made against you? Any particulars I need to consider.” Q seemed to consider the answer for a moment before deciding on something with a nod.

“There are no physical threats at the moment though there are interested parties that are trying to gain information about me. It is therefore imperative for me not to be recognized, which is why we’re not bringing 007 as one of the people involved has worked with him before. I will be going in as Ormond Greaves, computer expert for security for Universal Exports as 009 used his Universal Exports ID. The case is handled by Detective Inspector Lestrade. He and the others involved have been thoroughly screened for reasons you don’t have clearance for.” Q answered. Stephanie accepted it with a nod. It was none of her business.

“That ID will not explain a security detail though.” She said. It would be better if she was there as a guard. That way she could keep her eyes on the environment while Q dealt with business.

“I have two ideas about how to play this.” Q said and then paused and looked at her waiting to see if she was interested in his input. She motioned for him to continue. “First option we go in as colleagues.” He chuckled when she pulled a face at the suggestion. “That one didn’t have my favour either. I know you don’t want a distraction. My second idea is for us to start training Jordan in the art of guarding a principal. It will give us the excuse to go slow and steady and for you to focus more exclusively on guarding. If we play it right it will also draw attention to you and away from me which is an added bonus.” Jordan’s eyes widened and he looked at her with a mixture of equal excitement and dread but she ignored it, taking her time to think the proposal through. It did have many advantages. 6 and 7 had both said Q was very security conscious and a breeze to guard. He listened, anticipated moves and knew shorthand for quick communication. The assignment was basically a milk run with no active threats and every contact vetted beforehand. And it was a good opportunity for Jordan to learn. A smile started to spread on his face.

“Let’s do this.” She said causing Jordan to splutter something like “Don’t I get a say in this?” A look was all that was needed to shut him up.

Q smiled in return and then clapped Jordan on the shoulder.

“Looks like you’re in for another crash course, mate.” He said, his accent back to Brimmy. “Let’s get you kitted out in the meantime.”

* * *

“Lestrade.” Greg barked into his phone. It had been a shitty night. He was working on a murder case that Sherlock would’ve been able to solve in a day, but he was making no headway with it. It was times like these that he could hear the scoffing and the scattering remarks in the back of his head and he missed his friend most. Then John had gotten into trouble. The guy he’d beaten up had been bothering Molly, but the damage the normally pleasant doctor had done was substantial enough that it couldn’t be excused. Both men were cooling their heels in lock-up. And now, just as he was about to head home for some sleep, his phone rang.

“There’s someone here to see you about the guy Watson beat up.” Lestrade sighed. It looked like he wasn’t going to see his bed for another few hours.

“Send them up.” He said, threw the horn down and dropped back in his seat to close his eyes for just a moment. Then he stood and walked to the door of his office. He looked out just in time to see the doors of the elevator on the other side of the bullpen open. The sight that greeted him caused the bullpen to grind to a halt. “Why me?” He groaned and walked out of his office to the middle of the bullpen and braced himself for whatever shit John Watson had gotten himself into now.

There were three people in the elevator. Two were smartly dressed and obviously there to guard the third. Two, a gorgeous woman and a young man stepped into the lift opening, preventing the doors from closing. They scanned the room beyond, the woman talking quietly to the second while the room stared back at them. Deeming it safe enough they stepped out, followed by the third guy, who didn’t look much older than the other one. The guards let him pass and took up flanking positions. Then they moved across the bullpen into his direction.

“Inspector Detective Lestrade? Ormond Greaves, Universal exports, I’m Mr Bassey’s superior.” The man up front said extending his hand sounded surprisingly normal for someone having such an entourage. Most people who climb up the ladder lose their accents along with their taste for normal clothes on their way to the top. But this guy still wore his jumpers and had a Brimmy accent. The blond hair was rugged and the green eyes hidden behind glasses and he had missed a couple of during his last shave. All in all, he made a bit of a messy appearance.

“Yeah, uh… Nice to meet you.” He said shaking the hand while snapping himself out of his abstraction. “Follow me please.” He said and gestured to his office. They followed him but the security people stopped him from stepping in. Instead they stepped in themselves and went around the room, the woman once again talking to the other man who nodded once in a while.

“Sorry about that.” Mr. Greaves said as he waited beside him. “When they heard I was coming here it was decided that this was the perfect opportunity to do a training run. It means that everything has to go by the book. It takes a bit of time but it’s good to get the practice in. Nothing more to it, hope you understand” ‘Well that makes sense,’ Greg thought and relaxed waiting patiently for the bodyguards to finish their tour of his office. When they received the all clear and the guards had taken up their sentry positions by the door, he stepped in, followed by Greaves and closed the door behind them.

“Have a seat.” He said gesturing to the other chair. The man lowered himself into it and relaxed back with a sigh.

“Thanx, mate.” He said. “It’s been a long night and then the report about this mess came in and it became even longer still. What can you tell me? The report I got said my guy got drunk, hit on the wrong girl and got beat up over it.” Well that was an accurate if rather blunt description.

“True, though the guy doing the beating was a doctor so once he was down, he got treatment right away. We have arrested them both and are waiting for charges to be filed.” He hoped John would be able to escape charges but he knew those chances would be slim seeing how agitated the other guy was.

“Oh, that’s all right. No charges will be filed against the doc.” Greg raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Bassey hit on the wrong girl and got beat up over it. He’s got a bit of an attitude and the pounding will be a good reminder to him. But the doc and the girl. Are they okay?” Well that certainly wasn’t what he had been expecting. These days people cried assault as soon as they got touched a little roughly. Bassey had at least a broken nose. They hadn’t been able to let a doctor into the room to examine him. Yet this guy seemed totally unconcerned.

“Both are fine, Molly was a bit shaken but went home with Mary when she came to check on John. Dr Watson.” He elaborated when he saw the question in the other man’s eyes. “She didn’t want to press charges. Said your man had been respectable but she’s easily spooked after a bad experience and John is a tat overprotective. But your guy was pretty badly hurt mate. At least a broken nose. We haven’t been able to get anyone in there to examine him. He was pretty agitated.”

“Probably wondering how he got beat by a guy half his size.” Greaves replied, still unconcerned. “He’s one of our best security guys. Is there a reason to keep him here? Or can I take him with me?”

“Seeing as no charges will be filed, you can take him with you. And if you’re sure he won’t press charges?” Greaves nodded. “Then I’ll be able to release Dr Watson as well.” Greg said, glad to be wash of the whole thing.

“Then let’s go get them. I can shout at my guy and we can finally call it a night. You look about as done in as I am.” Greaves stood stretching as he went.

“You’ve got that right, mate.” Greg agreed and stood as well. A knock on the door alerted the security and with the entourage at their heels they headed for the lock-up.


	21. Confrontation in Lock-up

John sighed as he once again looked to the locked door of his cell. He thought he’d finally beaten it. Finally gotten rid of that nasty habit of getting into scrapes. That need for adventure. He was happy with his life as it was now. Mary had been wonderful, a godsent. She had been going through a rough patch herself when she started working at the clinic. They had picked each other up, helped each other get through the bad days. And along the way they had fallen in love. And then two weeks ago, even though they had only been dating for a few months, she had moved in. And he’d promised himself that that was it. From then on, he’d be a family man with a steady job. No more running after criminals or getting into scrapes. The only exception would be helping the network once a week and that wasn’t really dangerous. He’d even grown a moustache as a way to remind himself of his promise when he looked in the mirror. And now, only two weeks later, he had screwed it all up. All because of that guy.

The guy had set him on edge the moment he walked in. When you served in the military you learned to recognize certain types of guys. And this type he’d always been wary of whenever they entered a pub. Bored and over trained. It never made for a good combo. In the special forces he’d worked a lot with these types of men. The ones you had to keep busy. If you didn’t, they became unfocussed, their skins started to crawl and they found other ways to occupy themselves. That usually meant drinking, sex or fighting and often a combination of the three. And that’s exactly what this guy had done. He’d drunk a couple of whiskey’s and then proceeded to chat Molly up when he had gone to get drinks. He’d been good at it too. Polite and friendly. But after falling for Moriarty’s honeypot and her pining after Sherlock, John just couldn’t see Molly hurt again. It made him forget the promise he’d made to himself.

All the thoughts of the family man he wanted to be had fallen away as he stepped into the zone. He’d welcomed the adrenaline that came with it as a welcome friend. It felt like he’d come home to the war again. Thinking back, it made him feel sick that he’d missed the feeling that much. But at the time it didn’t matter. He put himself between the two and forcefully asked the guy to leave. Things had escalated from there. The guy had gotten a few licks in but he was sloppy and hadn’t done much damage. Not like he had done. He’d incapacitated the guy, like he’d done in the past when he’d confronted such idiots. Automatically keeping from damaging arms and legs in case the idiot needed to deploy soon. A broken nose and some bruised ribs were fine, he’d be in pain but still able to function. His commanding officer had always thanked him for dealing with the idiots in such a manner. But this wasn’t the army and being charged with assault was a very likely possibility.

His thoughts returned to Mary. She had come in to pick Molly up after she’d turned up at the pub after her shift and heard what had happened. He’d been allowed to see her briefly. She didn’t seem too upset thankfully, though she did call him an idiot in that exasperated voice that showed just how much she cared. God, he loved that voice. No, the upset would come when he would be charged. He’d be lucky if he’d escape with a fine or community service. God, she’d be so mad.

The door opened and Greg appeared. He looked exhausted and John winced at having caused him so much trouble. He was grinning though. 

“I’m letting you out. No charges will be filed.” John looked at Greg in surprise. No charges? He wondered why? But he wasn’t going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. He got to his feet and headed to the door.

“Ta, mate.” He said, as he walked out the door and turned towards him.

“Don’t thank me. I didn’t do anything. This is Ormond Greaves, Universal exports. He’s the one you should be thanking.” John’s face whipped around to the other people in the hallway. He could smack himself. The relief of being able to go home to Mary had made him sloppy. He hadn’t looked at the other people, just assumed they were there to escort him to processing. Now he saw they were far from that. Two were obviously guards to the third, who looked like an officer in civilian clothing.

Then the introduction registered. Ormond Greaves. Universal exports. He knew both those names. He gulped at the implications. He’d had dealings with MI6 several times in his career. It all made sense now. As for Ormond Greaves. He’d treated someone with that name 2 weeks ago. He had been guarded by someone who’d looked familiar, and now he knew why. That bloody cave in Afghanistan that they had a surprisingly easy time getting through because commander Bond had thinned the herd considerably. He studied the officer. The face was different, as was the hair but John could swear this was the same man. He was relieved to see he looked a lot better. But that was a matter for later.

“Sir.” He said coming to attention, catching Greg by surprise.

“At ease, Captain. I’m not part of any military structure. No need to stand at attention.” Greaves reassured him chuckling. It was obvious the man knew exactly who he was and had read his service record. And the guards indicated that he was high in the ranks. But he wasn’t going to waste his time puzzling on things he didn’t have the clearance to know. He relaxed his posture but remained alert. You never knew with MI6. Spies were always tricky to deal with.

“I want to apologize on behalf of my man, Captain Watson. He got bored. You know how it is. And please pass those apologies on to your friend. I’m sorry he spooked her.” John nodded his head in surprise. This wasn’t how he had expected this to go at all. But now that he thought about it. MI6 probably wanted this whole incident to go away.

“Can you tell me the damage, Captain? They haven’t been able to send a medic in with him yet.” Greaves asked and John winced. No, he suspected not. The man had probably worked himself up into a frenzy at being locked up. The yarders should be lucky he hadn’t tried to escape yet.

“Broken nose and bruised ribs should be the worst of it.” He answered with a grin. “I made sure he’d be sore but could function in case he needed to deploy. If I’d known who he was I would’ve left his face clean. Sorry bout that.” Greaves chuckled again.

“No sweat. I appreciate leaving his arms and legs intact. Would you mind taking a look at him, after I’ve reamed him out and calmed him down?” Well, better him then the yards medic. That guy wouldn’t stand a chance if the agent tried anything.

“No problem, Sir.” He answered and he turned back to Greg who’d looked upon the whole interaction in a daze.

“Greg?” He said

“What? Oh right.” Greg shook himself out of it and led the way to another cell that was far more heavily fortified and was usually reserved for the violent drunks and druggies. The flap of the door was down and the agent could be seen pacing angrily in the cell beyond.

Greaves wanted to step forward but was stopped by one of his guards. The woman looked worriedly through the flap where the man surprisingly had calmed down and was now waiting patiently for the door to open. But instead of the woman relaxing at seeing that, she tensed up even more.

“Sir, I need you all to move away. I want at least a fortified door between you and him.” She said, sounding completely serious. ‘What the hell,’ John thought, ‘The guy calmed down. What the hell did she think he was going to do?” But then the man looked at the door and John saw his eyes. There was steel there he’d only seen once. He’d been called in from the special forces part of the camp to treat a soldier. The man had been captured for over a month and had just shown up at the gate after fighting his way out. They had been unable to treat him however as the guy became violent as soon as anyone came close. 2 doctors and three nurses were already out for the count. It had taken more than an hour of continuous talking and three separate assaults before John had finally been able to sedate him and treat his many wounds, especially around the anus area. A penny dropped. He closed his eyes in agony for the man.

“God, I pinned him. Sat on him when I set his nose. And then they held him down until he could be put in here.” The woman sighed and for a flash he saw a deep weariness before, surreally, she too relaxed and a dazzling smile settled on her face.

Greaves looked at her his expression so serious it seemed like ice had formed over them.

“Can you take him?” He asked. “Or do we need to call in the others.” There was no accent in his voice now.

“That’s not an option.” She replied in a melodic voice. “You are still my principle.” She sounded totally unconcerned but John also noticed that she hadn’t answered the first question. It made him make a decision. Once more into the breach.

“I have some experience in this area. I’m offering assistance should you wish to have it.” He said. The woman looked at him with an expression that was pure sex, but the eyes were scanning him.

“Take it.” Greaves said. “We’ll be in the control room. I’ll open the door on your mark. Captain, she has the clearance to know about your skill set. Come on, Lestrade.” He grabbed the other guard by the arm and dragged him out of the hallway leaving him alone with the female guard.


	22. Confrontation in Lock-up part 2

‘Well this is one fucked up mess, isn’t it?’ Steph thought while she observed the soldier, and apparently doctor, beside her with a wide smile. She knew she wasn’t fooling him, but this was how she worked and that wasn’t going to change with 9 about to go berserk. She was going to do her best and if that didn’t work out, she was going to do her job. But first she needed information and there were fun ways to get it.

“So, sugar, I heard you know how to show a girl a good time? What do you have to offer?” She asked with a thick American accent. He looked taken aback for a moment, probably had a girl waiting for him at home, before recovering. He looked at her before she saw something in his mind klick and a sly smile settled over his lips.

“Well if you party like I suspect you do I have hand to hand, small arms and medical, both first and second role, to offer.” He replied with an amused voice.

“Oh honey, I like the way you talk dirty.” She flirted back. “But have you got what it takes to keep a girl satisfied? You should know I’m very hard to please.” The soldier was sniggering now and shaking his head in exasperation.

“Oh, I’ve been told I’m an expert at throwing parties. They didn’t call me three continents Watson for nothing you know.” Watson joked back.

“Oeh, you make me shiver.” She said throwing him a wink. He laughed. She had to say she was impressed. Last she heard, the RAMC didn’t deliver soldiers that were experts in small arms and hand to hand combat. But apparently, there was a first time for everything. She wondered if he was on leave.

“I’m sure.” He deadpanned. “So, how do you want this party to go then? Have you done this before?” He asked. Oh, so now it was his turn to question her. And if she wasn’t careful, if she let slip even a moment of hesitation, he’d take over. And she couldn’t let that happen. Not for 9’s sake. Not for Q’s.

“Plenty of times, lover boy.” She saw him wince at the implications. Well she wasn’t lying. All of them had been through the wringer at least once during their careers, except for 6 because he simply hadn’t been there long enough. They all had the scars. Mostly they picked each other up and tried not to involve medical. “As for how I like to play. I like being on top. That way I can whisper all kinds of dirty words in his ears.”

“And if that doesn’t work? Can we sedate him?” He asked. She shook her head. 009 had developed an immunity to sedatives. It took about the same amount that downed elephants to knock him out.

“Nope. But don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” She reassured him with another one of her brilliant smiles that usually made hearts melt, but he quickly seemed to develop immunity for.

“And if he isn’t?” He asked and for a moment she imagined pulling that trigger before she quickly suppressed it.

“He’ll be fine.” She said, brimming with the determination she was determined to feel. Apparently, some of her anguish had shown on her face because he definitely knew what her plan was. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, to want to protest, before his face settled with the same determination she was making herself feel. He nodded. He would follow her lead.

‘Well, no time like the present,’ she thought and she nodded to the camera in the corner. An alarm went off for a second before it was terminated, giving some clue as to what Q had done to get the door open remotely, before she focussed completely on the target that was moving beyond it.

The way 9 strode out of the cell was describable in one word, lethal. His entire body primed to put anyone standing in his way into the floor, permanently. With Watson at her back, she stepped determinedly into his path.

“Hello, dahling.” She had time to say, before he put both of them on the floor. She quickly rolled away from him before he could punch her lights out. His fist hit the floor hard enough to break bones but it also left his side open and she forced her elbow into his already damaged ribs. He rolled off her, right into Watson’s path who took the opening and dove on his back. They wrestled, Watson evading lightning quick elbow jabs and kicks while trying to get him into a hold. She quickly joined them on the floor landing on top of Watson, using her legs to lock in one arm while her hands quickly found the other. Watson squirmed himself down and around and sat on his legs with his hands on his ankles. It wasn’t the most gracious of pins. But it worked to keep the squirming man under control.

“Oh, baby you always know how to make my day, don’t you?” She said and then started on a monologue talking about anything and everything. Usually it meant the victim was subjected to a retelling of an episode of whatever sci-fi series she had been watching the night before. This time it was Doctor Who. On and on she went about Amy Pond and Matt Smith's doctor and why she liked David Tennant’s Doctor better. To no effect it seemed because after about 15 minutes he was still struggling and she was starting to run out of patience.

* * *

“Damn it. He heard her grouch, her cheerful Doctor Who tirade -he did not agree with her on her choice of doctor by the way- grinding to a hold. She bent over and spoke softly in their patient’s ear. It normally wouldn’t be loud enough for him to hear but noise travelled in this corridor so he heard every word. “If you don’t calm down right now,9, I will put a bullet into your brain and M can start looking for a replacement.”

‘Oh shit,’ John thought. In the special forces, you heard rumours about the even more obscure branches. None were as fantastical then the rumours about the Double-0 program. The nine elite agents, named 001 to 009, that got the toughest jobs. Their mortality rate 100%. These agents gave everything, their minds and their bodies, for their country knowing that they would die in the field. Their devotion to the job far outstripped that of any special forces soldier and they were both envied and pitied for it. No one knew who they were. Their faces and names belonged to MI6. John hadn’t thought he’d ever meet one of them, or know when he did.

009 froze for a second before he struggled again. “Fuck you, 1. Get off me.” Or two of them for that matter.

“Oh, honey you can fuck me anytime.” 001 flirted back which seemed to be her default setting. “You don’t have to get yourself arrested for it. But I’m not getting off you until I’m sure you’re not going to kill my principal.”

As if on cue, Greaves stepped out of his shadow, his other guard on his heels.

“Mr. Bassey.” Greaves sounded a lot like Mycroft when pissed, but worse, because it held an element of bitter disappointment. John looked around and saw the man standing straight and radiating power the same way he’d seen Mycroft do. “Get yourself under control or I’ll make you go through every psych evaluation known to man before I really start making your life miserable. You are no good to me on the floor.” 009 turned his head to the source of the sound before he seemed to freeze. After a while he finally relaxed.

“Get off me.” 009 said again but this time the tone was different. It seemed to satisfy 001 as she got on her feet, tapping him on the shoulder to get off as well. 009 rolled over and stood up as if he didn’t have anything wrong with his ribs, though the blow 001 had delivered would definitely have cracked them. Silently he stood before Greaves who looked his agent over with an intense stare. Like he could deduce the smallest details, like Sh… He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn’t the time to dwell on times gone by.

“Good, let’s get out of here.” Greaves said and walked towards the door where Lestrade stood waiting completely baffled by everything that was going on. His agents were hot on his tail, once again their professional selves, even 009. John Followed. Greaves glanced over to him as they got to the door.

“Captain, if you’ll take care of Lestrade for me, I’ll take care of the rest.” He said as a way of dismissal.

“Yes sir.” He answered though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was taking care of.

“Good, you know who to call if he needs to sign.” Oh, now he understood. “Goodbye Captain.” He said as they walked away.

“Jesus Christ, John.” Greg said as they watched the group walk out the door like nothing had happened. “What the hell was that?”

“Yeah you see, that’s the kind of thing you don’t want to do.” He answered softly. Greg looked at him in confusion.

“Do what?” He asked just as softly.

“Ask questions.” John simply answered.

“Huh?” Greg looked completely confused. John decided to take pity on him.

“Nothing happened here this morning. You went home like you usually do after working all night on whatever case you have. I was never here. They were never here. So, don’t ask questions and it would be better if you simply forget anything happened.” John told him as simple as possible. He did not want to take the word classified into his mouth. If he did that then Greg would have to sign and he would have to deal with Mycroft. And he did not want to deal with Mycroft. They had developed what Mycroft called a difficult relationship.

“What the fuck, John. I can’t simply forget this. You’re both in the system. I have a report to write.” Greg was losing his temper and started talking louder.

“Shhhh. Not so loud.” John said, slowly losing his patient with how obtuse Greg was being. “No, we’re not in the system. Not anymore. It’s been taken care of. Now stop being difficult. I don’t want to have to make that call.”

“What call?” John closed his eyes for a moment understanding what Sherlock used to feel when dealing with the Yard. He didn’t have the patience to deal with this now.

“The one where Mycroft Holmes has you sign the Official Secrets Act. Now last chance.” He hissed. Greg looked back in shock as the penny finally dropped.

“Okay, okay. Nothing happened, I swear.” He said. John studied him, making sure the message had well and truly landed. “Honestly John, I’ll forget all about it. I just want to go home and find my bed. I hate dealing with Mycroft. He’s such a stuck-up prick.” Greg was backpedalling so fast John had to snigger.

“Good, now let’s get out of here.” He said clapping Greg on the shoulder.

Half an hour later they walked out of the Yard, both determined never to talk about this again.


	23. The Three Continents Special

Stephen had been leaning against the wall in the car tunnel ever since 1 reported that they were en route. The evening had been quiet and at the same time been one of the most stressful nights he’d had in a long time. Nothing had happened again in Q-branch except for Q going up to M’s office for a briefing and then never returning. He hadn’t really been worried in the beginning. Q could and did take care of himself after all. But then 7 told him about Q’s restlessness and boredom. He’d been a right little shit for a few days now and 7 was worried he would do something stupid. After a few hours of getting more and more agitated 7 had stormed up to M’s office for an explanation. Soon after the rumour mill told him the secretary replacing Moneypenny had quit in tears because 7 had put a gun to her head when she tried to stop him. 7 had later returned a little disgruntled but told him Q had taken 1 somewhere because 7 would’ve been recognized. That’s all Stephen had gotten out of him before 1 called. He figured he’d get the rest of the story when the others returned.

Not a minute later the executive sedan pulled up. 1 got out, followed by 9, and raised an eyebrow in question, both keeping the back doors closed. 6 quickly gave the all clear at which both doors opened and Q, in all his stature emerged from 9’s door and Jordan, fully kitted out, from the other. Q raised an eyebrow in question but 6 just shrugged and handed over the laptop he’d brought. 7 had given it to him and said to meet Q for a briefing. He didn’t have the foggiest what it would be about. Q gestured for him to lead the way and, with 9 and 1 at his flanks and Jordan at the rear, they bullied their way through the building. Everyone was so busy jumping out of their way, no one even noticed Q in the middle.

They entered the gym, Q immediately finding a spot on the floor and setting up the laptop. It only took a minute of typing before he looked up.

“We’re secure.” he said and looked at him expectantly.

“Right.” He started. “First off Q, you might want to consider telling 7 where you’re going next time. He all but stormed M’s office when you didn’t return, interrupting M’s meeting with the Director. The replacement secretary quit on the spot stating she wasn’t prepared to deal with guns pointed at her.” He hoped to use his amusement to hide the fact that he had been just as worried as 7 had been, but one look at Q’s face told him he wasn’t fooling Q at all.

“My apologies, it was not my intention to make you worry.” Q answered with a sigh. “As you know I don’t take risks with my security. But I shall deem to warn you in the future.” There was a hint of irritation and of resignation in his voice.

“Thank you.” He said, inclining his head. “M and the Director briefed 7 and said you would inform the rest of us. Where were you, by the way? I asked 7 but all I got was an amused look.”

“Scotland Yard, 009 had an unfortunate run-in at a bar. He hit on the wrong girl.” Q answered. Stephen chuckled.

“Well at least you weren’t in camp Bastion or you would’ve ended up with a broken nose and bruised ribs.” He joked as he remembered his arrival Afghanistan.

It had been his last tour before he had joined MI6. On the first night after they’d arrived, his troop had decided to have some fun in the rec room. It had been full to the brim with British and Americans alike but had been surprisingly subdued compared to the other rec rooms he’d been in over the years. Well time to change that, he had thought. He and the lads had started drinking in their normal rowdy way, pushing and shoving at one another, not noticing the way the other guys had sat back as if to watch the fireworks unfold. Then he’d gotten into a mock fight with a mate and knocked over a table, spilling beer and breaking the glasses. At that a guy had stood up and a hush had descended over the room. The guy, a captain like he was, though only RAMC, had marched up to them.

“Knock it off.” He ordered sharply. “You will tone it down now or you will leave. You’re bothering everyone. Understood?” Stephen had gotten to his feet and had looked down on him.

“Who do you think you are mate, giving me orders?” He had asked threateningly, still not noticing everyone sitting forward eagerly. That was a mistake. The next he knew he was on the floor with the guy on top of him, blood pouring out of his nose and his ribs on fire. Behind them the rec room roared with laughter.

“Hold still.” The man said and reached towards his face. He tried to struggle but found he was thoroughly pinned to the floor by the smaller man. He screamed when the hand reached his nose and pulled on it.

“There.” The captain had said as he let go. “Just as pretty as you were before.” He got off him, pulled him to his feet and shoved him into the arms of a couple of redcaps.

“At it again, Captain Watson?” One of them asked, clearly amused.

“Sorry lads, I’ll see myself to the block, shall I?” The captain had asked as if it was the most common thing in the world.

“I’m sure your usual cell is empty.” The other had replied sniggering. “We’ll see to this one, shall we?”

“Ta. I already set his nose. Just make sure the bleeding stops.”

“Yes doctor, we know the drill.” And the doctor walked away.

“You’re just going to let him go.” Stephen had shouted indignantly while they put handcuffs on him.

“Sure.” One of the redcaps had said. “He knows the way.”

“Knows it very well. He’ll walk there and report he gave someone the Three Continents Special again.” The other said. “Don’t worry. We’ll make sure you’ll get the cell next to him. You can keep each other company.”

And that was how he’d met Captain ‘Three Continents’ Watson. The guy had been an excellent companion that night. By the time they were let out the next morning, he knew everything he needed to know about camp Bastion and that there was at least one medic he could trust to have his back.

As he looked up from his trip down memory lane, he saw the others were looking at him incredulously, except for Q who wore a smile of fond amusement. He looked at 9 and saw residue of blood clinging to his nose. Then the penny dropped.

“You’re kidding? He’s in town? You got the Three Continents Special” He asked as he looked at their surprised faces and then burst into laughter.

“Three Continents Special? That wasn’t in his file?” Q asked curiously and highly amused.

“If it was, I would be highly surprised. Three Continents Watson was a bit of a legend in camp Bastion. He was the one who kept order in the rec room. Everyone knew you had to behave, especially towards the ladies whenever he was there. But once in a while there were newbies who had yet to learn and they got treated to the special. It was always very amusing to watch. Not so amusing to experience though.” He said as he clapped 9’s shoulder in commiseration. “But he’s in town?”

“Has been for three years now.” Q replied.

“Really?” Stephen asked in surprise. “I didn’t think he’d ever leave the service. If there was someone who embodied soldier it was Captain Watson.”

“He didn’t leave voluntarily.” Q answered. “He took a sniper round to the shoulder. Got medically discharged.” That shook him. He didn’t think anything could ever hurt Captain Watson. The guy was a second role medic for crying out loud. He never left camp. How the hell did he get picked off by a sniper? It was always the good ones, he thought bitterly. He didn’t think Watson would do well as a civilian. The rest of the room was silent too, though for a different reason then he was apparently.

“How the hell did a wounded RAMC soldier get the better of me?” 9 growled angrily.

“Well that would be the special forces training he received. The expertise in hand to hand combat does come in handy too.” Q replied with a chuckle. Stephen gaped. He hadn’t known Watson was special forces. Then he chuckled. Off course he’d underestimated Watson again. Wolf in sheep’s clothing that one.

“Oh, I do like the way he parties.” 1 purred. “He did say he was both a first and second role medic. And small arms expert to the boot. Why three continents though? He looked too unassuming to have a good pull with the ladies.” She asked. Stephen chuckled.

“I don’t know really. I think it’s because of the special. He started doing it after basic training. And he served in Iraq too. I bet he’s broken and set more noses then anyone in the world. Everyone just thought it was funny. But Watson was quite conservative when it came to his love life. Didn’t like one-night stands.” He replied. Before turning on 9. “What did you do to the girl that set him off then? You didn’t get the TC special for nothing.”

“Nothing.” 9 said defensively. “She looked nice and had just told Watson that she was going to start dating again. I had only just introduced myself when the Captain interfered.” Stephen laughed at that.

“Oh, I bet he had your number the moment you walked through the door. Good judge of character the doc is. Still doesn’t explain it though. He normally didn’t mind us pulling girls as long as we did it respectfully.” He said confused.

“That’s because Doctor Molly Hooper has been the victim of a honeypot before and the captain made sure she wouldn’t fall for one again.” Q said.

“Seriously?” 9 asked his eyes narrowing. “Someone pulled a honeypot on her?”

“Yes.” Q answered. “And as James Moriarty was a psychopathic crime lord with genius level intelligence you can understand that, while nothing happened to her, it left her a bit shaky. Therefor the captain’s reaction was perfectly understandable.”

“I’ll say.” 1 acknowledged, looking a bit green at the thought.

“Now then.” Q said. “Now that we have cleared up this mess. I have a bit of news to share. I’m glad to say my restrictions have finally been lifted.” The smile, almost shark-like in ferocity, made Stephen groan internally. “Therefor in about 36 hours I can put the final stages of my recruitment plan into action. This will sufficiently distract everyone and will give our mole an opening to strike. He’ll probably be in custody within 48 to 52 hours and you can all go on missions again like I know you’re eager to.” This set off alarm bells with him.

“Q.” He said, rounding on him. Q’s eyes narrowed at the sight. “How long do you expect to be awake for this?” He asked sternly. Q sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“You agents are a bunch of annoying care-bears.” He answered thoroughly annoyed. Stephen didn’t give an inch. He narrowed his eyes and Q gave in. “The preparations will take about 36 hours and then I need to monitor at least the first 48 hours.” Q answered dutifully with a slight sulk. “Therefor I will sleep before I start. There. Are you happy now?”

“Very. I think R might be able to make it in by the time you’re able to send us out. She can handle equipping us. She’s been asking about those earpieces.” He said with fond exasperation in his voice. “I’ve already asked 7 for them.”

“Tell her if she has a good delivery system for them, she can give them to you to test in your missions. I’ll be on comms and she and Jordan can do it when I’m not there. We’ll go from there.”

“I’ll go and tell her that then.” He answered as he walked for the door. Then he paused. “It’s good to have you back Q. Life was starting to get rather dull.” He said as he exited the gym.

“Well, I live to entertain.” Q called after him.


	24. Break it down

Q paused only for a moment after 6 left to put his Greaves face on and enable the camera’s before slipping out, 1 in his wake. Wayland sighed. What a night. Well at least his boredom was relieved. He had gone out to relieve it with sex but had found an acceptable alternative. He didn’t have much taste for sex anyway. Africa had cured him of that. Rape was far too common there for women to have a taste for fun sex. His work involved working with or for the warlords. Violence was a much greater part of his work then it was for the other double-0’s, sexual violence included. He wondered sometimes if he should give up on sex altogether but then, once in a while, he had an encounter, work or otherwise, that proved that he still had the desire for it. Usually with shy women who glowed when you gave them attention. Who were soft and considerate. He was always very open about this being a one-night only thing and, while disappointed, most accepted it. Those nights were beautiful and made him feel more alive than anything else did. Even the reward of his work didn’t weigh up to it. He always thought about quitting by the end of such nights but he knew it wasn’t in the books for him. He had an itch that needed scratching with blood and violence and he wasn’t what those women deserved. But once in a while he could long for a different life.

He was just about to leave for the bunk room when he noticed he wasn’t the only one left behind in the gym. 1’s kid was sitting on the bench press, staring into nothing. He appeared deep in thought at first before he noticed just how fast the kid was breathing. His lips were moving too. Mumbling very fast. It took him a few seconds to decipher. “I can’t do it. I can’t do it.” Over and over. He walked over and knelt in the kid’s field of vision. The glazed eyes didn’t see him. Only when he touched him did he get a reaction. The kid jumped and his eyes snapped up.

“009.” The kid said breathlessly.

“Slow your breathing, kid. You’re all right. Nothing here’s going to hurt you. You’re fine. Just breath in deeply and hold it a little before you take another. That’s it. You’re okay…” He coached the kid through breathing. He let go and stepped back when the kid was breathing normally again knowing he could be intimidating. What he didn’t expect was for the kid to go on a rant.

“What the hell. What the bloody fuck. Why does everyone keep making decisions for me. First 007, then 001 and now Q does it too. Just deciding to turn me into a bodyguard. And now a handler for you lot. And no one asked me for my opinion. I can’t do this. Why does everyone keep fucking seeing things in me that I can’t do. I can’t do this. I can’t.” Tears started streaming down Jordan’s face and the breathing pace increased again. He appeared to be drowning in expectations. ‘Shit and now I’ve got to deal with this.’ Wayland grumbled. ‘Why the fuck did the kid choose me to unload his crap on.’ He wasn’t good at this, he knew, but maybe that was just what the kid needed. Not a shoulder to cry on but some serious talking to. He sighed, settled against the boxing ring and crossed his arms.

“Right. Slow down kid or you’ll start hyperventilating again. And stop crying because it will get you nowhere. Keep taking deep breaths.” He said gruffly. The kid pulled a face but did as he was told. The breathing slowed again though the tears kept coming.

“Right. Now, I’ve listened to you, now you’re going to listen to me. It sounds to me like you’ve got two problems. First everyone keeps making decisions for you. And second you believe 1 and Q have high expectations of you. True?” He asked. The kid nodded.

“Both are easy to solve.” The kid looked at him in disbelief which he squashed immediately. The kid asked him for help the least he could do was listen and learn. “Don’t look at me like that. If I tell you there are easy fixes then there are easy fixes.” He said with a glare. The kid cowed a bit but nodded for him to continue.

“Now your first problem. People make decisions for you for only one of three reasons. The first is necessity. The second stupidity and the third indecisiveness. What 007 did was the first option. He needed you and needed you trained so he made it happen. You could’ve protested off course. My guess is you didn’t?” Jordan shook his head.

“Why didn’t you?” He asked. The kid frowned.

“Didn’t know it was an option.” He said as he shook his head.

“That’s a lie. Try again.” The kid winced at the harsh reply but Wayland wasn’t there to protect sensibilities.

“I was scared.” Was Jordan’s very hesitant second attempt.

“Bullshit. You’re not scared of double-0’s. You’ve proven that clear as day or you wouldn’t have chosen me for your little breakdown. Sure, the situation might have scared you. But you still committed to the training. You completed it in record time even. Why? And don’t give me a bullshit answer this time. Think about it. Really think it through.” He said. It was quiet for a long time. The kid seemed in discussion with himself. Throwing in arguments and then countering them. Finally, he looked up, calmer than he had been since this started.

“I wanted to help my country and I wanted to help Q.” He answered with a surety in his voice. “This way I could do both.”

“Do you regret it?” Wayland asked.

“No.” Was the immediate response.

“Good.” He said with a satisfied nod. One had been bragging about her student’s dedication. It was good to see it in person. The kid would make one hell of an agent when he was ready. “Now the second reason is not the issue. You’re a smart kid and you make smart decisions. No one needs to keep you from making bad ones. No, your problem is the third reason. You don’t make choices, or you don’t make them known, so others make choices for you. In this case, what 1 and Q are doing is giving you options. They are introducing you to the many aspects of their prospective fields, as quickly as you can handle. They both want you in their field. All you have to do is decide what you want to do and they will back off.”

“Is that what they’re doing?” The kid whispered as if he was seeing the light. “So, I just have to make my own decision? It’s that easy?” He sounded a little sceptical.

“Well. Choosing is not easy. And just so you know if you choose to be an agent 1 is going to up the pressure even more. One of the aspects of a good soldier and a good agent is they keep their heads in adversity. It’s the other reason they keep throwing more and more on you. You keep doing well enough so they give you more to handle.” Wayland finally laid out for him.

“But I can’t do all that.” Jordan said with utter conviction in his voice.

“Bullshit.” He shot down the protest with the same conviction.

“What?” The kid gaped. Wayland rolled his eyes and elaborated.

“I called you out on your bullshit. You are far more capable than you think.” He said.

“Not you too.” The kid groaned putting his head in his hands. Wayland rolled his eyes.

“Oh, stop being so dramatic, kid. You completed basics in a week. You went on a mission with a double-0. You took on bodyguard duty. You tracked down a hacker of a level rivalling Q. You exceeded every expectation anyone could have of you. 1 thinks so. Q thinks so. You’re capable.” Jordan looked at him, his eyes full of doubt.

“But…” He started and then stopped, shaking his head.

“But what?” Wayland pressed.

“But I feel so out of my depth.” The kid whispered.

“You’re supposed to. Agents have to be able to perform under stress.” He said simply.

“But what if something happens and I can’t…” The kid said and Wayland groaned and silently cursed the stupidity of perfectionists.

“Jesus, kid. It’s not other people’s expectations you should be worried about. It’s your own. You are a _junior_ agent. You haven’t even finished your training yet. Off course there are going to be moments where you’re going to screw up. That’s what 1 and Q are for. It’s not like you’re alone. You can ask for help, you know. I know you’re better at that than you are at saying no. You’ve done that before, true?”

“Yeah.” Jordan said breathlessly, probably thinking back to when he’d asked Q for help when catching MU3RT0S. The kid finally seemed to calm down.

“So, in short. Consider your options, make your own choices and ask for help when you need it.” He said getting up from where he leaning against the fighting ring. Jordan also got to his feet.

“Thank you.” He said a little embarrassed.

“No problem, kid. Now go home, get some sleep. You’ve been up for about 24 hours now. I’ll tell 1 where you’ve gone.” The kid nodded gratefully and slipped out of the gym. He’d hoped to get some shut eye too before his shift but with 30 minutes left that wasn’t going to happen. He might as well relieve 6 and start the day early. He really hoped Q’s idea worked because he was sick and tired of hanging around. Africa was calling to him.


	25. Pandemonium in cyberspace

The anticipation had Q grinning as he worked. This was the biggest project he’d ever undertaken. It even involved some elements he’d had to outsource. He had never done that before. But the internet made things so much easier and a bunch of model designers, animators, script writers, set designers, technicians and even actors had secured a very large income this month. Now he was just tying together all the elements that he had developed and gathered in secret. He hadn’t told anyone but a lot of the outsourcing he had done while he was supposed to be sleeping. He felt a bit like a child sneaking around but wouldn’t have pulled it off so fast if he hadn’t. Speed was off the essence if no one was to figure out what he was doing.

He had worked for 24 hours straight gaining some looks from the day crew who hadn’t seen him before. Jordan was there but appeared distracted, like he was thinking deeply about something. 009 had explained about Jordan small crisis, caused in part by exhaustion and in part by self-doubt, but said he had talked to him and then send him home for rest. Q wondered how to help Jordan believe in himself. The boy was brilliant in just about everything he did and Q was considering truly taking him under his wings but this one issue was keeping him from offering.

But that was for another day because in about 12 hours he would put his plan into play and then sit back and watch as slowly but steadily pandemonium broke out in cyberspace.

* * *

Iris hated slow days. And today definitely was another one in a string of many. There was nothing new to work on. They said the Chinese have a curse. May you live in interesting times. But God, she hoped she would be. Because then this droll staring at code would be over.

She missed Q. The mystery wrapped in an enigma that was her boss. He made things interesting. Always had something new to work on and explore. A new way to make things better. It was more than 5 weeks ago that she saw him. She was worried deep down that something had happened to him but Jordan told her he saw him regularly and that he was doing fine. She trusted in that and just hoped Q would be able to come back to work soon. If only to give her something new to work on.

She looked at the entrance and saw 009 and 001 hanging around outside, looking as if they were just relaxing and talking with one another. The mole had been lying low. It irked her to no end. She had worked so hard to keep the information from leaking and it hadn’t, but the double-0’s hanging around the department had spooked whoever it was. All her work for nothing. She knew it was not her fault, nor was it theirs. The strategy had been a good one. But it certainly didn’t help her current mood.

Jordan wasn’t doing much better on the piece of code he’d been working on. Ever since he’d got a day off the day before yesterday, he’d been pensive. She had asked what was up but all she got in reply was that he was thinking on his options. She got that it was hard to decide and a lot depended on it. But she knew Jordan would be brilliant at whatever he decided to do. She’d stuck around some nights to watch him train. He got better and better each night. It was a sight to behold.

“Jordan.” Ophelia called from across the room, startling Jordan out of his thoughts. “Come look at this, will you?” Iris wondered what was up. She had to think for a moment to remember Ophelia being assigned monitoring duties. Looking at the ebbs and flows of activity on the internet all day looking for hackers. Bored as she was, she decided to wander over too.

“What the hell.” Jordan said and bend in for a closer look. Iris looked over Ophelia’s other shoulder. There was a lot of activity going on and for a moment she thought there was a large-scale DDos-attack happening. However, that didn’t seem to match what she was seeing. Because there wasn’t one target. Instead a lot of smaller targets all over the world seemed to be under attack from a lot of different sources.

“That’s odd.” She murmured.

“I know, right? It started out so slowly I didn’t spot it and it seems to be growing exponentially.” Came Ophelia baffled reported.

“Have you identified the targets yet?” Jordan asked.

“What’s going on?” Sadler, one of the new idiots called department heads, asked as he walked up to them. Iris grumbled under her breath, while Jordan and Ophelia shared a look, off course the guy had to budge in. He was a disaster, always droning on about how they should behave as professionals. Well she tried to do that but it was like pulling hair with him.

“There’s a lot of DDos attacks happening at the moment, sir. But the pattern is odd.” Ophelia answered him a bit hesitantly, trying to keep the peace though she was clearly unhappy about it.

“Put it on the big screen.” Sadler ordered, surprisingly being all business for a change. Normally he would be faffing about proper chain of command and not coming to him first with problems. No one really listened to it anymore, knowing Q didn’t care about such things. This time was different however. A straight forward order. Ophelia complied quickly.

They all gathered in front of the screen studying the pattern. There still weren’t any big clusters developing, however the sheer number of attacks was starting to become disturbing.

“If this keeps up, the internet is going to become seriously affected.” Andy remarked.

“Can we find out the targets?” Sadler asked.

“We can track the signals but it takes time.” Ophelia answered.

“Do it.” Sadler ordered. She, Ophelia and Jordan hurried to their computer. The others kept staring at the screen.

“There’s got to be a pattern.” Iris said as she worked. “There’s got to be a quicker way to work out what’s going on.” She looked up at the screen again trying to find it but she couldn’t see it. Frustrated, she wished Justin were here. If there was a pattern in these numbers, Justin would be the one to see it. She looked at her watch, never gladder shift change was in 5 minutes. Already a couple of the night shift were starting to arrive, walking up to the others up front, asking what was going on. Then something on the screen caught Andy’s attention.

“Oh my god.” He said. She quickly looked up and saw the number of attacks explode suddenly. Some very heavy-duty attacks were happening now.

“Jesus.” Andy said. “What the fuck is happening?” Jordan looked up studied it for a moment and grimaced.

“Whatever is going on, the big leagues decided they wanted in on the action.” Jordan remarked.

“Okay people, something is clearly up. Let’s keep our focus on our own countries. That’s what we are here for after all. If it’s going to be a while before we know the targets, maybe we can rule out some of the important ones, like banks, hospitals, government agencies, the likes.” Wow, Iris thought impressed, that is actually a great idea. A phone call or simply seeing if the website was accessible would easily rule them out. She saw several more people grab a computer.

“Pulling up a list of potential targets.” Andy said.

“I’ve got hospitals.” Rose from the night crew shouted.

“Banks.” Darnell added.

“I’ll take government.” A voice just off the big screen said, startling Iris. She had forgotten about the new guy. He had shown up the day before and had kept to himself. Jordan had filled her in on his friend Ormond Grieves who had been listed among the dead until recently and had been working the night-shift until now. She could vaguely remember Ormond from before but had never really interacted with him, or with any of the others before the explosion. God was she glad that was different now.

“What’s going on?” A very welcome voice asked.

“Justin.” Iris shouted. “Thank god you’re here. If anyone can find a pattern, it’s you.”

“Sure.” Justin answered. “A pattern in what?”

“There are attacks going on all over the world, Mr. Remar. If you could find any pattern in these readings it would help us a long way in figuring out what is going on.” Sadler told Justin deftly taking control. Why couldn’t this guy be like this all the time, Iris wondered. She saw Justin turn to the screen and lose himself in the figures. The whole room was silent except for a lot of typing, all were waiting to see if Justin spotted something. All to soon Justin spoke up.

“There is a pattern, but I don’t understand it. It’s like they divided the world into zones. There aren’t many who cross from one zone to the next. See Europe has a definite zone. And North-America. And Asia. Others are less defined. There are a lot of Australians going to the Asia for example…”

“Game Servers.” Jordan breathed. “Everyone, check your favourite game forums. If it’s game servers they’re hitting, there’s got to be a clue there.” Iris wasn’t much of a gamer so she couldn’t contribute much there. Except… Why the heck not?

“The WoW website is offline.” Andy reported, who was part of a big clan on World of Warcraft.

“I’m getting a time out reports in Diablo and Paths” Darnell reported

“The old republic has crashed too.” Ophelia reported. “Checking reddit next.”

“According to PC gamer at 10.37 this morning an update was forced in a lot of games at the same time.” Iris read out loud. “There’s also chatter on multiple forums about a new white flag found in different games.” Her colleagues looked at her. “What? I googled it.” She said. “I’m just reading headlines. Most of it is on reddit. Apparently, most games are now off line, including their forums so people gather at the next best thing.” The others were still looking at her.

“ _That_ was brilliant.” Ophelia enthused.

“Thanks love.” Iris said a bit shy. She wasn’t normally the one with the ideas so unused to the praise.

“Okay, so we aren’t compromised. That’s good but I still want to find out what’s going on.” Sadler said as Talbot, the other department idiot came in.

“George.” Talbot said. “What have we got?”

“It seems the hacker community doesn’t like their games anymore. There are hundreds off attacks going on, on game servers all over the world. We were just figuring out why.” Sadler reported.

“They were challenged to do it, Sir.” Jordan reported. Apparently, he had been reading the forums at a rapid pace.

“Challenged? By who?” Talbot asked.

Jordan put a picture on the screen of a village square from World of Warcraft which now hosted a flagpole… With a very familiar white flag.” Iris gasped.

“GHOST” Jordan answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> I've decided to stream on twitch while I'm writing the next chapter. So if you want to chat and read along you're more than welcome. I would love to talk to you all.
> 
> I've made a twitter account on which I post when I start streaming. https://twitter.com/littlemissros20 
> 
> So follow that to know when I'm working on the next chapter.
> 
> Hope to see you there.


	26. Challenge accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, streaming while writing really helped. Whenever the writing became too intense for me to focus on I could focus on the stream and the chat. I got a lot more done then I normally do.   
> If you want to watch you can find it on: twitch.tv/littlemissrose85
> 
> I post my streaming times on twitter:   
> @littlemissros20
> 
> hope to see you and talk to you there.
> 
> meanwhile enjoy the new chapter.

Jordan could smack himself. Q had warned him he would throw a spanner in the workings of the internet. He should’ve known this was it the moment they discovered it. But he had been too preoccupied the last two days, just thinking about his talk with 009. About what he needed to do. He had gotten very little work done, which irked him, and now it appeared to stop him from thinking. Around him the rest of his colleagues collapsed back into their seats.

“Damn I was just hoping something interesting would happen today. Be careful what you wish for I guess.” Iris said with a deep sigh of relief. “It’s never dull when GOHST does his thing. He could’ve warned us though.” Jordan winced a little because he had been warned. Though if he had acted like he had known what was going on he would’ve given the game away so maybe it was for the better.

“Wait, you know GOHST?” Sadler asked surprised. He saw Iris wince and cursed mentally. He had hoped Sadler and Talbot wouldn’t notice that.

“Know might be a big word…” Iris started backpaddling.

“You do know GOHST is wanted for a lot of crimes.” Talbot asked intently. “If you know who he is, you have to tell us.”

“I… Uhm…” Iris said, suddenly not knowing where to look. Jordan very subtly made eye contact with Q who was still behind his desk outside of Sadler’s and Talbot’s view. Q flashed a signal while shaking his head minutely. He didn’t know what signal Q had given but the headshake was clear.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” He said, standing up, drawing the attention of their department heads. “Information on GOHST has been classified by the orders of M. Our orders are quite clear. We are to observe only. We are not allowed to interfere.”

“What?” Talbot said angrily. “Are you telling me GHOST, the most wanted hacker in the world is a MI6 asset?” He sounded a bit like a child that had its present stolen. Like he had wanted to be known as the one who had caught GHOST. It made Jordan want to grimace. He didn’t let it show. He would not give anything away. He would keep Q’s secrets as was expected of him by Q, M and the director. All of whom were much more important, much more deserving of his loyalty than the two men before him.

“I will not confirm or deny anything regarding GHOST, Sir.” Jordan said, holding his ground. “If you want more information, I suggest you make an appointment to see M.” He met the stares of his superior’s head on and held them, challenging them to do anything. Talbot looked like he was going to open his mouth and put up a protest but Sadler stopped him. The two shared a look and though Talbot was clearly irritated with the idea he yielded with a sigh and a nod.

“All right, Mr Bruskin. We won’t ask any more for now and make an appointment with M. But you said you would monitor his actions. Right?” Sadler asked. Jordan saw Q nod from the corner of his eye.

“Those are our orders.” He confirmed.

“You said you knew what GOHST was doing.” Sadler said.

“Yes, sir.” Jordan answered. “He put out a challenge to other hackers. He challenged them to run the gauntlet.” Sadler gaped though he tried to hide it.

“What do you mean, run the gauntlet?” Talbot, clearly not a hacker, asked.

“The gauntlet is like an obstacle course for hackers designed by one hacker to challenge others.” Surprising Sadler answered. Apparently, he had more than a little experience in the hacker community if he knew about the gauntlet. Jordan hadn’t known about it himself until Q had told him about it. “It hasn’t been done in a long time. I think the last one was about 15 years ago. Basically, the challenger builds the toughest hacker challenge he can manage and the others try to conquer it.”

“So, how do we monitor that?” Talbot asked.

“Jordan can run it.” Ormond, Q, GOHST himself, put out there, from where he was sat. Sadler and Talbot jumped a little as if they had forgotten he was there. Jordan narrowed his eyes at Q for once again deciding something for him. Q just raised an eyebrow back at him as if challenging him to do it.

“Is that true, Mr Bruskin?” Talbot asked, his voice taking on an undertone that slightly raised Jordan’s hackles.

“I guess…” Jordan said hesitantly. He saw Iris role her eyes exaggeratedly.

“He can definitely do it, sir.” She said while looking at him thoroughly annoyed.

“Iris.” Jordan hissed.

“Oh, stop it.” She bit back. “You need to stop doubting yourself, Jordan. You actually are that good. And if you need to prove that to yourself than here is the perfect opportunity to do it. You’ll be doing exactly the same thing as all the others. So now you can see how you measure up against some of the best hackers in the world.” Jordan looked at Q past Iris’s shoulder. The same challenging face was still looking back at him. Q really wanted him to run the gauntlet? Why? He knew what Jordan was capable of probably better than Jordan knew himself. So, what would be the point?

Was Iris right? Did Q want him to prove himself to himself? To finally make him believe what Q already knew? That was actually a scary thought. It meant he really could do all those things 001 and Q thought he was capable of. To be an agent. A bodyguard. A handler. All those options.

For a moment he thought back to before the explosion. When he was still an unknown face in the back of the IT-department. He had been happy then, Right? He could go back to that. Just be simply Jordan again. 009 had said all he had to do was make a choice. All he had to do was say no and everything would stop.

And then there would be no more training. No more surprises waiting around every corner. He would no longer have to carry his gun. He would go home at the end of the day and put on the TV and just relax. And wonder what could have been. About the missions he could’ve gone on. About how he could’ve protected his country better if he had just said yes. About how boring his life was now that Q and 001 were no longer in control of it.

‘They turned me into a bloody adrenaline junky,’ Jordan thought. Because he realised there really was no going back. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he did. But what then? What was he going to do of he wasn’t going to be just a normal IT-guy?

009 was right. Choosing was hard.

‘Put it aside and focus just on the present.’ Jordan berated himself. Those choices would come later. Q and 001 could be in control of his life for the time being. They’d probably be delighted by that. For now, he would focus on the gauntlet. They wanted to know what Q was up to? He would give them a show.

He looked up, noticing that he’d been in thought for way to long. Everyone was staring at him. His first reaction was to be embarrassed but he quickly suppressed it. If he was going to show everyone, including himself, what he was capable of, he would do it with his head held high.

In true double-0 fashion he relaxed and smiled in the face of adversity. He looked past Iris again and saw Q smile back.

With that he sat behind his computer and got to work.


	27. Running the gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I'm still streaming on twitch while I write my chapters. Come join me to chat about writing. I start around 20.00 hours CET. I hope to be there most days the coming weeks.
> 
> twitch.tv/littlemissrose85

All in all, it was easy to get into the gauntlet. Surprisingly easy. Though the beginning had been a little tricky. Because none of the games that had a flag planted in them were even installed on the MI6 computer for obvious reasons, he’d had to piggyback on one of the many DDos attacks that were coming out of Europe. When he found the server, he disconnected himself from the other hacker’s signal and got to work. He got in surprisingly quickly. Maybe GHOST hadn’t made the initial hack hard, luring in as many hackers as possible.

As he finished the initial hack, a screen had popped up.

_This gauntlet will take 36 hours to complete._

_Proceed: Y/N_

Doubt struck him again for a second but he roughly shoved it aside. Now was the time he would prove himself. ‘You can do this CROW.’ He thought to himself. ‘If you don’t believe in yourself, believe in GHOST. If he says you can do this then you can do this.’ He took a deep breath, and then another one. Relaxed. Smiled. And then pressed Y.

The screen went black immediately. Nothing appeared at all. Jordan laughed. Oh, this would throw off a lot of lazy newbies. Those that had programs that would do the work for them. Q was obviously separating the cream from the crop immediately. Because if you didn’t know commands and prompts you would get nowhere. After a minute a button with an x appeared in the top right corner as if to push people to either start hacking or leave. He wondered briefly if the button would start flashing if he did nothing or if he would get thrown out eventually. He wouldn’t put it past Q. But that wasn’t what he came here for.

He typed in a command. Nothing happened. Another got him the same. Jordan smiled. This was fun. Q had made the first step difficult. It was a treasure hunt for the information he needed to even start the challenge. He started typing in command after command. Most resulted in nothing, some threw up a lot of text that, after scanning through it was obviously meant to throw the hacker off course. It took more than 30 tries before he found what he was looking for.

A list appeared, some files, some programs, with a bunch of different types of extensions, the challenges Jordan realised. There were so many of them. No wonder this would take a long time. It looked a daunting, knowing there were some truly tough ones in there. But there was nothing to it but to open one and get to work.

They were sorted by difficulty Jordan soon found out. The first ten he got through quickly. He decrypted simple files, hacked a home entertainment centre and intercepted signals. Slowly, very slowly the difficulty increased. Knowing that all challenges needed to be completed and that the order probably didn’t matter he decided to scroll down the list and try one of the harder ones. Immediately the screen split and on the left side a word popped up:

Password:

Immediately Jordan’s mind went back to the day MU3RT0S had set off that EMP in their department. That first laptop Q had broken into had had exactly the same screen. If Q had copied the defences of that laptop he was in for a challenge. He started typing and groaned as the code changed. It was exactly the same polymorphic engine. It probably had the same traps too.

It took him 5 hours, nearly three times as long as it had taken Q, before he had cracked it. Taking a little break after all that hard work he sat up, wincing as his tight back ached. Looking around him he saw all of his colleagues were there. All of them. The night and day crew and both Sadler and Talbott, were watching the big screen. Just like the first day GHOST had hacked MIT the off-duty minions had found chairs and snacks and were discussing the show. Jordan smiled as they looked up at him. Iris stood from where she had been sitting off the side of the room, walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Oh wow, Jordan. You’re doing even better than I thought you would.” She said.

“Thanks, Iris.” He whispered, startling that he couldn’t get any sound out of his throat. Iris quickly handed him some water. He drank it down quickly, ignoring how his bladder screamed at him as he did so.

“How long?” He asked, his voice working a little better.

“You’re 7 hours in now. A good time to take a little break.” Ormond said as he walked up. Q’s eyes had a glint to them, as if they smiled.

“Sounds like a good idea.” He replied and turned to the exit. He was shocked to find not only all 4 of the double-0’s looking in, but Moneypenny and M were standing there too. A little red with embarrassment that he had to walk past them on the way to the loo, he made his way to the door.

“Sir, Ma’am.” He greeted them.

“Mr. Bruskin. It looks like you’re doing well. Your colleagues certainly look impressed.” M said.

“Thank you, Sir.” He answered wondering if M was going to make this long. He needed to go back soon and the loo was calling.

“You’re welcome. Now, I won’t keep you. Go take your break and then get back to it. You still have a lot of work ahead of you.” M said as if he noticed his urgency.

“Thank you, Sir.” He answered quickly and all but ran down the corridor.

* * *

“Hey Iris, wake up!” She felt someone shake her arm and with a groan she sat up. Her whole body ached from sleeping in the chair she’d stolen from the rec room.

“Rose?” She sleepily recognized her night crew counterpart. “What time is it?”

“Almost time for shift change.” Rose answered with a smile causing Iris to groan again. “But the good news is there is coffee.” She held out a cup that Iris accepted gratefully. She had slept for only two hours, having been too excited to watch Jordan run the gauntlet to go home and get some proper rest.

“How’s he doing?” She asked.

“He’s doing well. He failed his first challenge though. You remember that laptop security he was working on? It exploded. Or at least that’s what the gauntlet said. It’s a shame, it looked like he was finally making headway.” Rose reported. Damn and she had missed that. Poor Jordan. He was always so tough on himself. Iris hoped it wouldn’t throw him too much off his game.

“How did he take it?” She asked.

“All in all, rather well, I think. He didn’t seem too upset. Just took a bathroom break and then started again on some relatively simple ones. Though they aren’t particularly simple anymore he still seems to breeze through them.” Rose answered. Iris sighed in relief.

“Good, anything else happen last night?” She asked.

“Nah just enjoyed the show really. Remember those partitioned off hard drives? Those were genius.” Rose gushed and Iris couldn’t blame her. They were a work of art. “But anyway. There’s sandwiches and you’ve got just enough time to pop into the loo before shift change so I won’t keep you.” And Rose turned back to their desktop and started working again.

Nothing much happened during the first few hours of her shift, much like yesterday and the days before but at least they had entertainment to keep them occupied. Jordan was working on some programming for decrypting a code. Text and a key had been provided along with a C++ builder. The program itself was simple, just a general executing program for the key but it still showed off the skill of the programmer as time was very limited. Jordan managed it in under two hours.

Jordan himself was starting to show the strain. He had been running the gauntlet for close to 20 hours now and awake for more then 30. It was more than he had ever done. Even after the explosion he had only lasted 16 hours max. Apparently all that physical exercise was doing him good. But now she noticed he started to lag. His tempo was slowing though he seemed to push through it admirably.

“Anyone have any energy drinks?” She asked looking around. She could smack herself for not having thought of it sooner.

“Drank my last one an hour ago.” Andy complained bitterly. He was addicted to the things, horrible and smelly as Iris found them. “But I might be able to steal a couple from Anita from personnel. She had a cooler of them, remember.” Oh yeah, the dreaded cooler. Many a sermon Andy had held in honour of the cooler. Iris had rolled her eyes after the tenth time Andy had started to daydream about having one in Q-branch and had said she would fill it up with diet coke if he ever thought of getting one. Andy was hyper enough from all that caffeine from the three he normally drank. He certainly didn’t need any more.

“Good idea. Jordan will need at least one during his next break. But if I see more then 4 in your hands, I’m going to be pissed, Andy. And hurry. It looks like he’s almost done with this one.” Iris said, looking at the screen.

Fortunately, Andy walked back into the room just as Jordan swayed to his feet.

“Here man, you look like you need it.” Jordan accepted the can with a grimace but didn’t complain as he drank it down. He didn’t say anything though, but stumbled through the door towards the bathroom.

“Man, he looks like he’s at death’s door.” Andy commented. “I hope he’ll make it.”

“Jordan doesn’t give up.” Iris said convinced.

“Not until he drops no.” Andy replied. “But it doesn’t look like he’s far off.”

“We’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t then.” Iris said stubbornly, believing with all her heart that Jordan would be just fine even though worry was nagging her too.


	28. Struggles within

Chapter 27: Struggles within.

Jordan bumped into the doorpost as he stumbled into the bathroom. He didn’t mind. The pain was doing his sleepy brain some good. After thoroughly enjoying having an empty bladder again, he washed his hands and splashed water in his face. The face looking back at him from the mirror looked a mess. He felt like it too. He had never been awake this long in all his life. He wondered how on earth Q did this, time and time again. He wondered how on earth he was going to. If he was going to.

“I can’t do this.” He whispered to his mirror self desperately.

The door opened and 001 entered. Jordan wasn’t even surprised she would follow him into the men’s bathroom. She looked at him and the smile she always carried, disappeared of her face. Immediately he blanched, eyes growing wide. His master always smiled, always laughed. It was when she didn’t, she was at her most dangerous.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“You’re giving up.” She growled bitterly disappointed.

“No.” Jordan shouted desperately trying to reassure her and convince himself. “No, I’m not but I don’t know how to stay awake for much longer. I have never done this before. Even after the explosion I could only work for 18 hours straight. I don’t know how to do this. I need your help.”

“I can’t do jack shit for you.” She replied angrily. “This is your battle, Jordan. A battle you have to fight with yourself. And only you can win it. Your mind is far stronger than your body and you have to make it even stronger. Your body’s fuel is food and sleep, but your minds fuel is your emotions and the only emotion that is going to get you through this is your anger. Get angry at your body for failing you. Say fuck you to it and carry on anyway. Hurt it if it focuses you. I don’t really care how you do it but you _will_ do it. You sleep when you’re dead or when the mission is done and the battle is won, you hear me? I’m going to be _very_ disappointed if you give up simply because you’re tired and I _will_ make your life _hell_ if you do.” And with that she turned about face and marched out of the bathroom.

Jordan gulped. Oh man, that was… yeah. A lot of things actually. Terrifying most of all. He was lucky he had just gone to the toilet or he would’ve pissed his pants. But strangely it had also been helpful. Because he was now more alert than he had been for hours. His body felt on edge, primed for action. All thought off sleep pushed to the edge of his brain. ‘Emotions,’ he realised. ‘Emotions _are_ fuel. She’d just showed him. Fear had just pushed back his exhaustion. Anger, determination to get the job done would keep him going now. That was what he needed.” He pinched his arm as hard as he could. ‘Take that,’ he thought. ‘You are not getting the better of me. I will bloody win this war and complete this mission and when I’m done, I can be proud of myself that I fucking did it.’ And with that he stormed out of the bathroom.

* * *

The Jordan that came back from the bathroom was an entirely different than the one that had stumbled out of the room. He had his head held high and practically strode into the room. But the biggest difference was his eyes. The only way Iris could describe them was steel. A look so strong and determined it made Iris gulp just from the intensity of them.

Jordan didn’t pause or talk to anyone. He simply sat down at his desk and started working. Iris wondered what the hell had happened in the bathroom that gave Jordan his second lease on life but whatever it was, she was grateful for it.

At a hunch she looked out of Q branch to the double-0 perch. 001 was there, alone for once. Iris gulped again as she saw the woman was not smiling, which made her frankly terrifying. It was the eyes that did it. They were almost glowing with the same intensity as Jordan’s as she looked at her padawan. Iris nodded to her in thanks, knowing the double-0 would pick up on it even though she wasn’t watching her. The only response she got was the eyes flashing over to her before they settled on back on Jordan.

* * *

He didn’t remember how many tasks he’d completed. Didn’t know what time it was. Couldn’t be bothered by what was going on around him anymore. All he was focussed on now was his screen and the task in front of him. As soon as he was done, he opened another. And another. And another. His body didn’t matter anymore. It hurt and that was good because it helped him focus. His arms were starting to bruise from pinching it. He didn’t eat anymore, the growling in his stomach adding another stimulus that kept him focussed. Sometimes a bottle or can was forced into his hand and he drank without knowing what it was. All there was left in his world, was the task in front of him.

Suddenly a small window popped into the bottom of his screen.

_Some commotion is about to ensue around you. You will not respond. Remain focussed on what you are doing. Q_

The screen disappeared as soon as his eyes refocused on the task. He pinched his arm for good measure. Punishing himself for even thinking about refocusing on the world around him that had been so carefully tuned out. He started typing again and working on what was in front of him and soon was running deep in the gauntlet again.

* * *

It was much less crowded in the room tonight. Most of her colleagues from the day crew had opted to sleep in their beds tonight. Jordan didn’t seem to notice thought. He didn’t notice anything at all anymore. The only thing he still noticed was the drink she forced into his hand. Around her the night crew was still avidly watching the screen. If Iris thought the day crew had had nothing much on hand, she discovered that the night crew was bored out of its skull. It was quite frankly painful to watch all that talent sitting around doing nothing.

The large screen flickered and died. Around her the night crew groaned, disappointed that their entertainment had been cut short. Iris frowned however. The way the screen had died seemed… unnatural. Like it hadn’t actually died at all but someone had made it seem like it had. And with GHOST active and Q probably watching everything it was definitely possible that he had caused this. Maybe he was trying to draw her attention. Maybe he needed her to check the account.

She took her chair and wandered over to Justin who was the only one who was actually working on something. He was updating the database with the latest changes personnel had wanted made. Perfect. She plonked beside her friend and pretended to be bored beside him.

“Check the account.” She murmured to him. Justin frowned at her

“I thought we had alarms on it so we didn’t need to?” He said confused.

“Just check it for me, please.” She answered seriously.

“Alright…” Justin replied shrugging his shoulders. It wasn’t like he had much work to do. He opened a second screen and logged into the database. However, before he could even find the account a loud alarm rang through the room. Around them the night crew jumped in their seats but Iris paid them no mind. She knew what that alarm was for.

“What’s going on?” Talbot asked, his face paling as he saw 006 and 007 walk into the branch.

“Tracking the signal.” Justin reported to them. The two men relaxed and waited patiently.

“Would you please answer the question.” Talbot came over looking angry.

“I’m sorry, sir. We can’t share that information with you at this time.” Iris answered while she kept looking over Justin’s shoulder.

“The signal is coming out of this room!” Justin exclaimed his eyes big with shock.

“Who the hell is that fucking stupid?” Iris shouted angrily, the betrayal stinging her. She thought she knew all of her colleagues. She didn’t know the night crew as well as the day crew, but she still trusted them. They had worked together so well during the explosion. And now one of their own was betraying them.

“Mrs. Horn, please step away from your station.” The quiet voice startled her. She frowned. Why was Ormond Greaves getting involved? He wasn’t in the know last time she checked. The double-0’s didn’t hesitate for a moment though and pointed their weapons at the woman who was slowly backing away from her desk. There were tears cascading down her face. Iris’s heart broke a little at the pure desperation on Rose’s face.

006 stepped forward. “Rose Horn, you are hereby under arrest for treason to the crown.” If it were possible Rose’s face broke even more as her wrists were cuffed behind her back. “You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.” 006 finished and both double-0’s took up positions at her shoulders and led her from the room. They were surprisingly gentle about it. Too gentle, Iris thought angrily. Why was she feeling sorry for a traitor?

She looked around the room. The others from the night crew were looking stumped. Shock, anger and confusion painted their faces. Up front, Talbot seemed chagrined. Probably because he’d missed his moment to shine, Iris thought angrily. The only one in the room who wasn’t paying attention to the proceedings was Jordan. It looked like he hadn’t even heard the alarm. He was still typing away at his current task with no sign of being disturbed. It scared Iris a little that Jordan hadn’t at least looked up.

Then she looked up to the mystery in the room. How had Ormond Greaves known about the account? Who had informed him of it? She had kept everything so close to her vest. The only people she thought who knew were M, the director, Faith, the double-0’s and Q. All of them were… Except for Q.

No…

It couldn’t be…

Iris slumped back into her seat. Eyes wide. Never in all her years had she expected this. Ormond didn’t look like Q. He didn’t sound like him. Didn’t act like him.

Then Ormond looked up at her. With his green eyes that didn’t match Q’s grey ones.

A smirk appeared. A tiny one that was so typically Q that she forgot to breath for a moment.

Q winked at her and then Ormond turned back to his work.


	29. Attack called in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust. Thank you Mizzshygurl1 and armadaofourown for their help on the stream. It was lovely talking to you.
> 
> If you also want to watch me write these chapters while chatting to me and other writers and readers look me up on twitch: LittleMissRose85.  
> I'm there most nights around 20.00 CET. And if you subscribe you get a notification whenever I start streaming.

The music in his ears was the only thing keeping him on his feet. It hadn’t been the plan to spent 36 hours at work but having the opportunity to watch the gauntlet being run had been too exciting to let slip by. He had learned a lot actually, from discussing the various assignments with his fellow minions. However, kipping on his chair for only a couple of hours followed by another harrowing shift meant he really needed to get home. It was too bad he was missing the end of the gauntlet. But seeing as Jordan was almost sleeptyping on his keyboard the ending would probably have been a bit of a downer anyway.

And Justin felt that after all of last night’s excitement, he really needed to get away for all the stress. He still couldn’t believe that it had been Rose of all people who had betrayed them. She didn’t seem to be the type at all. She was always all bubbly and excited about everything, from the latest WoW updates to the latest escapades of her son. The one year old was the entertainment of the night crew. All his bumps and bruises were discussed. How that woman could cheerfully betray them all, Justin just couldn’t understand.

A sudden hard shove ended this line of thought abruptly. He hit the wall hard.

“Hey.” He shouted, thinking someone had just bumped into him on their morning run or something. It was still rather early on a Sunday morning and runners were the only people up at this crazy hour. But when he looked up, he saw the situation was much more serous than that. He was in an alleyway between two houses and two people, one of whom had obviously pushed him, were advancing on him rapidly.

He hardly heard the music in his ears over the thumping of his heart as he tried to get to his feet. But they were on him too fast. Immediately they started to rain blows on him. Fists came at him from everywhere and he could do nothing but try and protect his head and his stomach. There was a noise but he paid no attention to it. The blows just kept coming and coming. He hurt everywhere now, but still they kept on punching him until he just couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to get away. He wanted it all to stop. The noise was deafening now. And the world spun around him until it all went black.

* * *

“Lestrade, what the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into now?” Greg lifted his head to look at the superintendent at the door.

“Sir?” He asked confused. As far as he knew he hadn’t done anything.

“What do you know about Universal Exports?” His boss asked angrily. Greg blanched. He wasn’t supposed to know anything about them.

“Uhm…” He started and then winced but carried on anyway. “Nothing, Sir.” He said unconvincingly. The man looked at him, not buying his lie for a second.

“Well they know about you apparently. You’ve been flagged as their liaison.” Greg groaned. God damn Holmes’s with their noses in his business. This had Mycroft written all over it. And if it wasn’t him it was that Greaves guy. Anyway, he had better deal with it.

“Apparently, that was decided, Sir. Why is that relevant?” He asked because his boss wouldn’t come to him for nothing.

“Because a punker was beaten up in an alleyway early this morning. Justin Remar, works at Universal Exports. Probably a robbery gone wrong. He screamed his head off which alerted the neighbours. We’re still looking for the two suspects who got away. But the vic is not responding to anything we say and combative whenever we try to approach him. And he’s about to become your problem. I suggest you get down there and get in touch with your contacts about this guy.” The superintendent informed him and then disappeared before he could protest.

Greg groaned again, cursing under his breath. How the hell was he supposed to contact anyone from Universal Exports. He didn’t even know what the hell they were supposed to be. He didn’t have a phone number to call or anything. The only ones who he knew that knew anything about them were Mycroft bloody Holmes and John. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to call Mycroft if he could avoid it. He grabbed his coat and walked out of his office.

“Boss, where are you going?” Donovan asked as he made his way towards the elevator.

“I’ve got business to take care of. Stay here. I know you’re still covered in paperwork from the Jenson-case. I’ll be back later, though I don’t know how long I’ll be.” He answered, hoping she would just drop it if he brought it nonchalantly enough. Donovan’s eyes narrowed. But she reluctantly nodded.

“Just make sure you check in.” She asked, surprising him a bit. Donovan normally wasn’t the type to care about that. But it was good to hear that she had his back. She was his second on the team after all.

“I’ll make sure to check in with you within two hours.” He said a smile on his face. She smiled back and nodded before returning to her work.

The moment he had the car started he dialled John’s number.

“John, it’s Greg.” He said as soon as the phone was answered.

“Greg, it’s Mary. John’s upstairs. One moment please. Is everything alright?” Mary answered. It reminded Greg of the jackpot John had hit in finding her. She had been very understanding about the fight, especially when he came home without charges being filed. They had all spent a couple of nights in the pub together with Molly since then, getting to know her. Those two really seemed to fit together so well. He was glad he got to go out for pints again, now that the divorce was finally settled. Before, everything was just so complicated.

“Everything is fine, Mary. I just need John’s help for a case. I might have to borrow him today. I hope you two didn’t have any plans?” He asked, hoping and praying that it wouldn’t be a problem.

“No, we didn’t have any plans beyond a lazy morning in. And it might be good for him to go with you anyway. He’s been a bit bored lately. Here he is. John, it’s Greg. He needs you for something.” Mary said as she handed the phone over.

“Greg, what can I do for you? I thought you weren’t allowed to call in outside help anymore.” John asked as he came on.

“Yeah well, you remember the incident a week ago? The one we can’t talk about.” Greg asked lightly.

“Greg…” John started with a warning in his voice.

“Yeah well, apparently they made me liaison and I just got called in. Can you come?” He asked.

“They made you…” He could hear the astonishment in John’s voice. “Yeah, sure, I’ll come, mate. Just text me the address.” And he rang off.

His phone gave a text-alert a moment later. As he read it, he groaned for what seemed like the millionth time today.

_And you’d better call Mycroft. JW_


	30. Interagency Liaison

Iris kept glancing at him, the astonishment still readable in her eyes. Q actually had difficulty keeping the smile off his face. The next time she glanced at him he caught her gaze and rolled his eyes in exasperation. She had the decency to look embarrassed. With good reason, if she kept glancing at him like that, she would give the game away.

It was busier now in the branch. Most of the night crew had stuck around again, only Justin had gone home to rest from the commotion, as Jordan was now on the home stretch. Q didn’t know what 001 had said to him in the bathroom but it sure had had effect. He had worked continuously for 12 hours now, not even letting the capture of Rose Horn distract him. He was almost at the final problem. Q hoped that one wouldn’t upset Jordan’s fragile newfound confidence too much. He’d done all right with the couple of challenges he’d failed. But the last one was more a test of emotional strength than skill.

He startled out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Everyone looked up to him in surprise. Hardly anyone from his staff had a phone on him. Only work-phones were allowed to be used in MI6 and none of the minions needed one. He quickly stood and snatched it from his pocket as he exited the room without saying anything. He looked at the screen: Mycroft. And with that he knew this was serious. Mycroft wouldn’t call him directly like this if a situation hadn’t arisen that required his immediate attention.

“Yes.” He answered noticing Bond had followed after him. He led them to the double-0 Gym, the most secure room in the building since they had started having meetings there.

“Justin Remar was attacked on his way home.” Mycroft’s icy voice calmly relayed. Q froze for a moment on the doorstep of the locker room. Fiery rage filled him before he quickly squashed it with a layer of ice. There they had it. The confirmation that the mole was still active. It had been obvious that Rose was just the decoy. Q had actually disabled the alarms on the account and had been monitoring it manually. Rose had logged in about 5 minutes before Q had triggered the alarm. Logged in and just sat there. Doing nothing. Q had weighed his options before springing the trap and letting the mole know they were onto him. In the end, he had chosen Rose’s safety. At least in custody she couldn’t be threatened further. Who knew what they had done to Rose to make sure she played along? Apparently, throwing a decoy at them wasn’t enough though. No, they had to hurt another one of his people. Q knew blowing up on Mycroft wouldn’t help but it was tempting.

“What’s his status?” He asked worried.

“Conscious but I don’t know more, they can’t approach him.” Mycroft replied.

“Who is they?” Q asked sharply. If Mycroft let any goldfish near one of his men...

“Lestrade is on scene, seeing as you made him your liaison. He called John in as soon as he heard Mr Remar was working for Universal Exports. They alerted me to the situation.” Mycroft answered patiently. “Mr. Remar appears to be overwhelmed by the attack and is shutting everything out. He is wearing his earphones with loud music on it and has his eyes squeezed shut. He has curled up in a corner in the alleyway and as soon as someone physically approaches him, he starts screaming and kicking. Seeing as they don’t know how injured he is they don’t want to use force to get him out.”

“He’s wearing his headset you said?” He asked as he snapped his fingers at Bond mouthing laptop at him. For a moment Bond seemed to refuse the demand, looking at him outraged for the way he had asked, but he complied in the end. Q knew he had a lot to make up to for that move. But later, he would deal with that later.

“I hope you have some progress to show in uncovering who’s doing this, brother mine. I would hate to have to become involved.” He threatened as soon they were alone, his calm slipping for a moment before he pushed the rage under the ice again.

“Unfortunately, progress is still irritatingly slow, but the moves they are making are becoming increasingly bold. It is only a matter of time. The welfare check on the family of Rose Horn has thrown up results however. Her husband and son are missing. We are searching for them as we speak. But I have to go.” Mycroft was as calm as ever but Q heard the stress in his voice. He wondered about that for a moment before the penny dropped. Today was Sunday. It was approaching 10.15. Q closed his eyes with a sigh. That he had answered Lestrade’s call at all was a miracle. She was not going to be pleased.

“I’ll take care of it, Director.” He said as Bond entered the room again carrying the laptop. “Give the Queen my apologies and regards.”

“I will. Keep me posted.” Mycroft rang off quickly not wanting to keep her waiting any longer.

“I apologize for the insult, 007.” He said when he accepted the laptop. “I have a tendency to forget my manners when in a hurry. I shall attempt to refrain from doing so again.” He opened the laptop.

“Don’t make promises you won’t keep, Q. Besides it sounded urgent.” Bond answered calmly.

“It was. Justin was attacked on his way home. The attack set off what sounds like a panic attack.” Q answered as he set to work, watching Bond’s gaze darken from the corner of his eye. His main priority was getting into Justin’s phone. He could just call of course. He knew Justin’s Bluetooth headset was able to receive calls but he didn’t want to upset Justin further by interrupting his music with an annoying Ringtone. Luckily MI6 standard issue mobile phones were easy to hack if you were connected to the server. Connecting to Lestrade’s and Watson’s phones would be trickier.

“Justin.” He said the moment he connected. Justin’s rapid breathing was coming through the laptop speakers.

“Justin, I need you to calm down. You’re safe now. No one is going to hurt you anymore.” Q calmly said letting nothing of the fiery rage he was feeling seep in his voice.

“Q… I… I can’t…” If anything, Justin’s breathing rate only increased.

“What do you normally do when you have panic attacks?” Q asked him.

“Code.” Justin answered breathlessly.

“Then code with me. We’ll start simple. Lesson one, Justin. Code Hello World for me. Come on. Main, then parentheses, left brace …” And Q started walking Justin through the most basic of codes that were possible. Slowly Justin started saying the words with him. First between pants then, slowly, his breathing started to slow the more he got into it.

“Good, Justin, you’re doing well. Are you ready to let the outside world back in? There are some people I want you to meet.”

* * *

Greg stood at the foot of the alleyway and watched the pathetic pile of human being as it was curled up in a corner. Remar was shaking and rocking and clearly in the throws of a severe panic attack and they could do nothing to help. They had called Mycroft, who had said he would get into contact with Remar’s supervisor.

A sudden jolt went through Remar’s body before the shaking increased. Greg frowned, wondering what had upset the man with the frumpy purple hair that used to be a mohawk. However, before long Remar started mumbling. Greg didn’t know what he was saying but whomever it was he was talking to seemed to be helping. Soon the shaking stopped and the man’s breathing slowed.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. However, it wasn’t only his. John fished his phone out of his pocket as well. He didn’t seem surprised at all and put the phone to his ear without blinking at the blank caller ID. It didn’t even say the number was withheld, just blank. Uneasily he answered as well.

“Yes.” John answered and though he didn’t say the Sir, Greg could hear the attention of the soldier in John’s voice.

“Dr Watson, DI Lestrade. This is Q.” The voice on the line sounded very familiar.

“Quartermaster.” John greeted. “Thank you for your help, sir.”

“I have told you before, Doctor, there’s no need for formalities.” Greaves, who was apparently the quartermaster or whatever the hell that was, answered. “Now I have a favour to ask. The attack on Justin is premeditated and has highlighted a problem to us. Unfortunately, this puts Justin in danger for further attacks. I was wondering if you could get him securely to an associate of ours?” Greg glanced over to Remar, who was obviously listening in and had tensed at the suggestion. John had tensed as well but it was more of an alert stance.

“That I can do.” John answered in a tone of voice Greg had never heard before. It was the voice of the soldier that John had been. It held a surety in it that said that John would move mountains or die trying.

“Thank you, tell the Wig to take you to the second basement. A contact will probably be there. If not call the Director and he’ll have further instructions.” John raised his eyebrow but didn’t comment beyond a simple “Understood.”

“Now then, as a cover story I think it’s best it shows Justin being admitted to hospital. An ambulance is on its way to you. If you could examine him on the way there, Doctor, you can set off once you’ve reached Barts. I know you can find your way from there without alerting anyone. The records will show him being admitted for observation for 48 hours to look for signs of complications from broken ribs.”

“It’s a good excuse.” John answered. “But standard observation for collapsed lungs is 36 hours.”

“Then 36 hours it will be.” Q answered. “Now Justin, these are the gentlemen I want you to meet. The tall man is Gregory Lestrade. He’s the Liaison between Scotland Yard and MI6.” Greg blanched as Greaves casually explained which agency he had been dealing with. He refrained from complaining out loud about how the hell he got himself into these situations. And he couldn’t even blame the Holmes’ this time. “The other one is Captain Watson who is also a Doctor. You can trust them Jordan. They are both more than capable of protecting and treating you. Doctor Watson will get you to safety, alright?”

Remar glanced at them both from where he had uncurled in the corner in the alleyway.

“Okay.” Came the very shaky reply.

“Okay. I’m going to leave you with them then. Don’t hesitate to call if you need my help, Justin. I’m in your contacts list.” And with that all lines suddenly went dead.


	31. The Final problem

There was nothing anymore. It wasn’t that other things didn’t matter. That he could block them out. No, they just didn’t exist anymore. The only thing that was there was the screen and the task set before him. That and black nothingness that was probably unconsciousness creeping in. But as long as the screen was there, the task was there, he could hold onto that like a lifeline.

Suddenly something else registered a little beside the task he had been working on. His first instinct was to block it out, like everything else. But it was a pop-up. Exactly the same as Q had used earlier. It could be important. He tore himself away from the code with great difficulty and read the message.

_Hello? Is anyone there?_

_I need help._

_Can you help me, please?_

The words, meaningless to him at first, began breaking through the bubble that had encapsulated him and the task. It let in other things, like his hunger, thirst and other bodily needs that he had been suppressing. The sounds around him.

_Please, help me._

_He took her_

_He’s going to kill her_

_I need help_

Shock at the messages only dully registered but it was enough to shake him into action. Someone needed his help. A woman was going to die if he didn’t help. Like a small flame being fanned by the thoughts, alertness grew into his consciousness.

He clicked the text box. Nothing. He double clicked, hoping that that would do it. It did nothing. Irritation and panic were the first emotions he had felt in a long time. He used them to stoke the flames even more. In the meantime the messages in the text box kept coming.

_Is anyone there?_

_Please answer me?_

_I’m running out of time._

_I need to save her._

Think, he needed to think. Think of this as just another challenge. Hack the textbox. How do you hack a textbox? Find the source code. Find the source code, Jordan. He started to look for it in the normal places. Starting with F12. It’s where most browsers hid their codes. Surprisingly that worked. A screen popped up beside the textbox with the complete source code visible. It wasn’t hidden or encrypted and looked fairly standard. Very easy to hack.

_Oh god Help Me!_

_There’s a timer now._

_We have 5 minutes._

_Please! Anyone!_

He started typing as quickly as he could. The flames of urgency now raging in his chest. Within a minute he had build in a chat function in the textbox.

 _I’m here! What do you need?_ He wrote.

 _Oh, thank god!_ He got back. _I need video. There’s a feed coming in but I can’t hack it. Please, she’s going to die and I can’t help her._

Jordan didn’t answer, there was no time. He quickly got to work following the signal back to its source and forcing his way in. There was no time for subtlety or stealth. He literally battered down the front door. Quickly he found the feed the other was talking about and forced that open too.

The video popped up. There was a woman tied to a chair with leather straps at the wrists, ankles and forehead. She was gagged and blindfolded. A man was standing behind her, whispering in her ear. Whatever he was saying was clearly not sunshine and rainbows because the woman was obviously struggling to get away.

_Oh god! Daisy! Help her please._

_Tell me what you can!_ Jordan wrote back quickly as he punched through to the computer sending the feed. It wasn’t even secured very well or directed through anything. But he didn’t know where the computer was. There were several ways to find out off course. The service provider had a register. He was probably subscribed to several services. He had bought that computer somewhere. His Windows was registered. All of these would take far longer than the three minutes he had to trace. No, he had to get as much information out of the other person in the chat box and from any information on the computer. It probably wouldn’t be enough to save the girl…

No, he ruthlessly squashed that thought as he found the audio feed from the disturbing images still playing on his screen. Immediately the moans of the girl filled the room along with the whispers of the man. Apparently, the microphone was of good quality as it picked out the voice clearly.

“Two minutes. He’s got two minutes left to save your worthless hide. But I doubt he’ll come. Stupid fucker that he is. He thought he could get away with stealing from me. No one gets away with taking what’s mine. Now I get to take what is his.” A knife, big, sharp and deadly flickered dangerously as it slid over her skin. Jordan could hear her scream in the gag. “You feel this? In about 90 seconds, I’m going to put this to your neck and then I’m going to cut just deeply enough that you bleed out slowly and he can watch as your life slowly flows away. As I take what was his because he took something that belonged to me.”

_Oh god help her please!_

_I can’t!_ Jordan sent back angry that the other guy hadn’t helped at all with information.

_Can you make it so I can talk to him? Maybe I can make him stop?_

Jordan searched in the system.

“Tik tok tik tok.” The guy was almost dancing through the room now, twirling with his arms wide, a deranged smile on his face. “I know you can hear me, Fallow.” Jordan filed the name for later as he continued searching. “I know you can hear me, you bloody bastard. You shouldn’t have betrayed me! No one betrays me! You will pay for taking what’s mine!” And he stalked back over to the girl.

 _There isn’t a microphone!_ Jordan typed back furiously. How did the guy expect him to give him a connection to the victim if there wasn’t even a device for him to pick sound up with?

“Time’s up! I’m afraid.” The psychopath with the knife said to his victim. He sounded almost apologetic as he removed the gag. “Your lovely Fallow won’t come to save now. Any last words?” He said as he placed the knife on her neck.

“Please. No.” She sounded so young. Jordan shook his head. As cruel as it sounded the girl was already dead to him. There was no way for him to save her so the only thing that mattered now was avenging her. So, he spent his time gathering information, starting with Fallow, because he had a connection with both the victim and the killer.

“Please, don’t kill me. Please.” The girl’s pleas grew louder and louder. But they all fell on deaf ears. Or on perverted ears more likely. Ears that were relishing in them. Jordan didn’t watch as the knife descended on the neck. He didn’t listen to pleas turning to screams and then to silence. The only thing he saw was information he could use to put both these bastards away.

“You lost in the end, Fallow. I’m coming for you next. And then it will be the end of the line for you!” And with that the video link was suddenly cut and the screen went black.

And his computer rebooted itself. Jordan blinked. No. This wasn’t happening. He had to avenge the girl. He had information to gather. His computer didn’t just boot itself. But it had. The log in screen for the MI6-servers clearly visible. As if on auto pilot he logged back in and started recording all the information he could still remember.

Then he just sat there thinking what he could do next. He had forced his way into the other computer through the gauntlet. Now that the gauntlet was gone, he no longer had that connection. He started hacking again. Trying to find a signal that would lead him to the gauntlet again.

“Jordan!” He heard someone bark behind him. He ignored it. Suddenly his wrists were grabbed and dragged away from the key board arms coming around him and dragging him back. He fought to get back to his screen. He needed to keep working. He had to avenge the girl.

“Padawan, enough! You’re done.” His master hissed in his ear.

“No!” He shouted. “I need to work! I need to…” The darkness was crowding in on him again trying to overwhelm him again and drag him under. He kept fighting it. Fighting the arms that weren’t moving an inch. Not listening to the traitorous words that were saying he should give up. Not until there was a sharp pinch of a needle in his arm and the fighting just became meaningless.

The darkness swallowed him up anyway.


	32. Mexican standoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap people,
> 
> My ao3 inbox exploded over the weekend. Thank you very much for all the support this story has gotten so far. 
> 
> If you want to come hang out in the chat and read along while I'm writing the next chapter Please find me on twitch: littlemissrose85. I'll be there almost every night around 20.00 CET.

“You sure she’s ready to go back to work?” Wiggins asked him.

“We could use her and I think keeping her away won’t be beneficial anymore. She’s getting as restless as Q was. With the mole caught things will have calmed down somewhat.” Stephen answered as he sat at the bottom of the stairs with Wiggins as usual. “And she promised that she would limit it to 4 hours a day for a while before working her way up to full time.”

“Good luck with that.” Wiggins grinned. “20 says she’ll break her limits the first week.”

“Done.” Stephen grinned. He would make sure she would keep her hours and if she got annoyed with him there was always Tanner. His puppy dog eyes had more sway than anything he could come up with.

There was a knock at the door upstairs. He looked at Wiggins, who shrugged. With a quiet curse he got into position as Wiggins went upstairs for the door.

“Doc?” He heard Wiggins say from his position at the bottom of the stairs. “Didn’t know you were commin?”

“Afternoon, Wigs.” He heard a familiar voice answer. One that brought a smile to his face. “Can we come in? I need to use the treatment room and then my charge needs to meet the people in the second basement.” This put him on guard. He was here with his charge after all. One who didn’t know Watson and if Watson had his own charge. It just smelled like trouble.

“The second basement you say?” Wiggins sounded on guard as well. The accent was gone and he sounded more alert.

“Yeah, look I got asked to bring him here. I don’t know who I’m meeting. But he’s my principle so…” He heard Watson trail off. Oh, this was a shitshow. Because what Watson was trying to convey nicely was that he was in a shoot first, ask questions later mood and that he might get blood on Wiggins’s floor. God, it was fortunate that Watson knew him so well. If it had been any other double-0 on duty…

Luckily Wiggins took charge after that.

“Okay, treatment first because your charge looks about ready to fall over. What the hell happened to him?” Wiggins asked as the voices faded a little before disappearing altogether. They’d entered the treatment room, wherever the hell that was. 006 hadn’t even known Wiggins had a treatment room. It seems Watson was more of a fixture here than he knew.

It made him wonder about Wiggins. He knew the former agent was working for someone else now and that Q trusted him and the ones he was working for. But 6 didn’t know more than that. It startled him a little that he trusted Wiggins purely on Q’s word.

Footsteps approaching the stairs made him cock his gun. The footsteps stopped immediately.

“It’s me. Permission to approach.” He heard Wiggins say and he silently cursed for this fucked up situation.

“Slowly.” He answered, not removing his finger from the trigger.

Wiggins slowly descended down the stairs and stepped into view on the landing.

“006?” He heard behind him. He cursed again as R called out to him.

“Back into the room, R and close the door behind you until I come and get you. I don’t expect it to be bad but I’m not taking any chances.” He ordered, not taking his eyes or gun from Wiggins.

“Right. You had better identify yourself before you open that door. There’s a camera right corner.” Was all she answered before she turned and closed the door behind her. He relaxed minutely when he knew his charge was secure.

“The doc won’t come out.” Wiggins said coming straight to the point not bothered by the gun pointed at him. “But he’s guarding his own injured charge. He’s one of yours I think but I can’t be sure. The doc won’t share anything about him. Just that he was sent to hand his charge over to the people in the second basement. But he’s guarding the door of the treatment room while treating his charge. I’ve never seen the doc like that. I guess I see why Shezza liked him.” Shezza. Wiggins often talked about his former boss who sounded like an absolute nutter and brilliant at it too. Too bad he was dead. It would’ve been interesting meeting him.

“How do you want to play this?” Wiggins asked.

“Where’s the treatment room?” 6 asked.

“First door to the left as you come in. No direct line of sight into the room from the stairs.” Wiggins reported. Good, 6 thought, it meant if this was truly Watson, he wouldn’t kill him on sight to protect his charge.

“Then the doc and I will get acquainted upstairs.” He said. Wiggins thought for a moment before nodding and walking up the stairs again. 6 followed, placing himself behind the wall at the top of the stairs. He was so glad the building was completely constructed of concrete, including internal walls.

“Yo, TC. Front and centre, soldier.” He called out. The door at the end of the corridor was opened a tiny bit. In the corridor, Wiggins pressed himself to the wall, trying to stay out of the line of fire.

“Who are you giving me orders, mate?” Watson answered. The line made 6 laugh.

“No that was my line. Yours was something like ‘Tone it down or leave. You’re bothering everyone.’ And after I was done making a fool of myself you gave me the special.” He answered, hoping Watson could remember that particular exchange.

“I’ve had numerous conversations along those lines. You’re going to have to do better than that.” Watson answered clearly amused but no less deadly. 6 groaned, he should’ve thought of that.

“I bet, the last one was with 9. Really Watson, only you would go into a bar in London for some R&R and put one of us into the ground.” He shouted back knowing that would at least prove he was MI6.

“What’s in the second basement?” Watson asked, trying to make an assessment of the situation.

“My principle.” He answered simply and he could almost hear Watson groan.

“Well this is convenient.” Watson replied sarcastically.

“You tell me.” He answered in exactly the same tone. Then he heard Watson take the initiative. He opened the door fully and stepped out, closing the door behind him. 6 glanced around the corner. Watson was standing in the middle of the corridor, gun in his hand but his finger was off the trigger. He thought it through for a moment, but quickly came to the conclusion that the only way to make any progress was to copy his example.

“Coming out.” He warned before stepping into the corridor.

“Ward?” Watson said surprised. “Fucking hell, mate. Is this where you ran off to?”

“You know how it goes.” Stephen answered vaguely.

“Sure do. Was in the process of approaching you myself for selection. But then you just upped and vanished on me. Your mates said that you’d just quit.” Watson answered.

“Once I signed up, they pulled me immediately.” He explained.

“And now you’re one of them, huh? Bloody hell mate I knew you’d go far.” Watson was grinning.

“It’s good to see you, mate. Heard what happened with the shoulder. I didn’t even have an inkling you were doing what you were doing over there.” He said impressed. Special forces soldiers lived in the shadows, much like agents. But it was more like an open secret. You found out quickly enough who the thinking soldiers in the camp were. But Watson? He never would’ve guessed.

“Yeah, it was fortunate I ran into some good people over here.” Watson answered though he winced a bit. Clearly the former captain had a lot of stories to tell. “We should go out for drinks sometime. You know, when we’re not both guarding principles.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” 6 replied. Once again on guard now that the topic had been raised. Wiggins banged his head against the wall, alerting both of them to the fact that he was still there. On automatic both he and Watson raised their guns.

“You guys are being ridiculous.” Wiggins commented.

“Might be, yeah.” Watson grinned lowering his gun again and looked at him again.

“Mine is secure.” He offered as a compromise.

“Mine isn’t but seeing as I’m handing him over to you, you might as well come in.” Watson said, tucking his gun away and walking towards the door. He followed the doc, Wiggins behind them.

The treatment room was bare but clean and practical. On the examination table behind the desk a small figure was huddled. As they entered a bruised face was raised and Stephen winced. Q was going to be pissed.

“Do you know who this is?” Watson asked his charge gently. Panicked eyes settled on him and then actually calmed down somewhat.

“006.” Came the whispered answer.

“Remar, right?” He asked just to be sure of the name.

“Yes, sir.” Came the reply.

“Christ, Q’s going to be pissed.” He groaned. “I’m surprised London is still standing. What happened?”

“He got pushed into an alleyway on his way home and beaten up. The records will show him admitted at Barts for observation. Somewhere he really should be.” Watson’s strict tone of voice left no room for argument. Stephen raised his hands.

“Mate, I had no idea you were even coming here. I don’t know what the plan is.” He said defensively.

“Crap, then I have to make calls.” Watson groaned taking his phone out of his pocket. “I hate talking to him. You owe me, mate. You get to pay for the first round.” And he put the phone to his ear.


	33. Making Hard calls

“John, I take it you’ve reached your destination.” Mycroft’s voice, with its own unique brand of affection came through as soon as he picked up.

“Director.” He answered entirely professional. He wanted to snark back that he knew very well Mycroft had instructed people keep an eye on them but held back. As he was dealing with Mycroft officially at the moment and the nature of their relationship was not something that needed to be shared.

“Ah you’ve figured that out. Took you a while.” Mycroft said. It made John frown a little. Off course he had figured that out. He was not stupid. He thought Mycroft had known that. He had read his file after all.

“No need to act surprised.” He scoffed. “I figured that one out as soon as he introduced you as the British government. The CIA as well comment was just the confirmation I didn’t need.”

“Indeed.” Mycroft actually sounded surprised.

“Come now, you know who I am.” John answered sardonically. “You had my therapist notes so I would be very surprised if you didn’t have my entire service record as well. You know very well what I am capable of. The fact that my best friend didn’t know should tell you the rest.” He would not use names in this conversation as he had no need for Ward to know just how he was connected to the Director.

“Those notes…” Mycroft started.

“She wasn’t cleared for my unredacted file. Therefore useless.” John growled. “I only went because I had to. It was a requirement for my medical discharge. My pension depended on it. She took the information I fed her and painted the picture I wanted her to paint.”

“I see…” Mycroft sounded impressed. “It seems I did you a disfavour by underestimating you.”

“Story of my life.” John interrupted him shortly. He hadn’t called to chitchat after all. “But on with why I’m actually calling. I made contact. We need the plan.”

“Yes, we were just discussing that.” Mycroft said thoughtfully.

“Who’s we?” John asked sharply. Because if other people were involved, he sure as hell wasn’t going to divulge any information.

“All people in the know and who’s names will not be uttered in an unsecure location and on an insecure line.” Mycroft answered sharply.

“Head to the second basement” Another voice said a little further away from the phone. Apparently, he was on speaker. Talk about insecure. “That should be secure enough and she has a secure line. Call back when you get there.”

“Uhuh.” John said, looking at Ward in disbelief. “You think he’s going to let me in the same room as his principle without specific orders to do so.”

“Oh, for gods sake.” Q, it was obviously Q, growled in irritation. “Put him on would you.”

With a wry smile he held out the phone to Ward who took it with a stoic face.

“Yes.” He said as he answered and then listened. “Understood.” Was all he said as he disconnected the call.

“I’ll lead.” 006, because Ward was in full operation mode, said. “Wigs will you guard the stairwell while we are down there?”

“I will.” Wiggins answered drawing a gun from somewhere on his body. John raised an eyebrow in surprise. Why had he never figured Wiggins had a gun?

“Watson.” Ward said with a slight hesitation.

“I’ll follow your lead, mate. I’ll take up rear.” John immediately acknowledged. It would be stupid to do this differently.

“Let’s go then.” Was all the reply he got before Ward walked to the door. He looked around at Justin, who was still sitting huddled against the wall on the table.

“Come on. Let’s get you somewhere safe.” He said gently, knowing that the young man was far past his limits of what he could handle. Wordlessly Justin got to his feet in a sort of defeated compliance. John once again put him in the big fluffy coat he had bought at the first shop he saw after they’d left the hospital. It also had a large hood, which John pulled over Justin’s head, covering the purple hair.

They made their way down the stairs without issues, Ward making quick work of clearing the area. Wiggins stayed behind at the foot of the stairs while the rest of them approached a metal looking door at the end of the corridor. Ward stepped in front of it but didn’t touch it. Instead he looked up into the right corner. John didn’t see anything but there was obviously a camera of some sorts because the door beeped and with a loud clinging noise unlocked itself.

Ward pulled the door, which was as thick as a vault door, open and ushered them inside before closing the door behind them. The room beyond looked like the cross between a lab or workshop and the studio of an eccentric artist. There were bits and bobs everywhere. Workbenches lined the wall. The walls were either half up or covered in shelves that had the weirdest things on them. This was obviously the lab of one of the MI6 boffins though it couldn’t have been Q’s as he had just spoken to him.

In one of the corners of the room, half hidden behind a shelving unit, a figure was standing in the shadows beneath a disabled light fixture. John couldn’t recognize any features except the plainly obvious gun in the hand which was pointing towards them.

“Stand down. All clear. They have permission.” Ward said.

“Who’s?” A woman’s voice asked.

“M’s.” Ward replied. “Come out so we can do the introductions.”

After a slight hesitation the gun was put on the shelf with a sigh and she stepped out. The woman in her mid-30’s with short hair and a prim, stern face looked none too pleased.

“Well, what the hell was I supposed to think.” She turned on Ward in full on lecture mode to John’s surprise. Apparently, there were people who were just simply unimpressed with the damage a double-0 could do. And judging by the grin on Wards face, this wasn’t the first time he’d been lectured. “You tell me to hunker down and then just leave me here to stew. You’ve got a phone, you know? You can send a message.”

“Sorry, R. Things got a bit tense upstairs.” Ward actually looked a bit abashed. “Anyway, this is Doctor John Watson, former RAMC captain and a buddy of mine whom I met in camp Bastion. Don’t let appearances fool you. He’s the reason 009 is walking around with a broken nose right now. He was sent here to drop someone off. Watson meet R. Second in command of Q-branch and provider of the lovely toys of mass destruction we get equipped with.”

“Pleasure, Doctor.” R said primly. “And who is this?”

Justin raised a shaky hand and lowered the hood, revealing his bruised and battered face.

“Justin.” R breathed as she moved forward only to halt as Justin flinched and took half a step behind John, who turned and saw the obvious signs of another panic attack. The few hours they had walked around London had not been beneficial at all for the exhausted Q-branch worker. And now the fiery woman’s tirade had pushed him over the edge again. Quickly he took off the back pack Justin had been carrying when he had been attacked, and fished out the headset. Knowing Justin would need to block out the world a bit.

“Get Q on the line.” He ordered the other two. “He was in the meeting with the Director. He talked Justin down before. If you need a line check Justin’s cell. Q said he’d left a way to contact him.”

“Shit.” R cursed before walking across the room and the laptop that was on the table. She pulled out her own cell and connected it to her tablet before dialling a number.

“Yes?” Q’s voice came over the lousy laptop speakers.

“You need to help Justin with a panic attack.” R said before breaking the connection. John put the headset on Justin’s head quickly and backed away as Justin crawled backwards towards the wall and huddled there.

“What the hell happened?” R asked.

“There was a premeditated attack on Mr. Remar on his way home this morning.” Came from the laptop behind them. Apparently, the connection had been re-established on Mycroft’s end, probably by Q. The voice however was unfamiliar.

“Do we have information on who was behind it and what they wanted, M?” Ward growled dangerously.

“Scotland Yard are still looking for the culprits.” Mycroft reported. “As of who was behind it, that one is a bit obvious really. The mole obviously didn’t want Mr. Remar to find another account hidden on the server.”

“Is that why Q wanted us to be gentle with Mrs. Horn?” Ward asked, putting a couple of pieces together quickly.

“Indeed, 007 is on his way with Mrs. Horn to pick Mr. Remar up and take them to a safe house.” M replied. But John put a stop to that immediately.

“Unacceptable.” He interrupted. “Justin is in need of medical care. He needs to be under supervision. I doubt he’ll be receiving that in a safe house. And nothing short of a fully qualified nurse will do.”

“Hmmm. That’s vexing.” Mycroft answered. And even before Mycroft had opened his mouth to speak his name, John knew what Mycroft wanted.

“No.” He interrupted. “No, you don’t get to do that again. You don’t get to dominate my time. I have a life now. She is expecting me home today. Alone. So no, I’m not going to take Justin home with me and I’m not going into a safe house with 007.” R and Ward were looking at him in shock for defying the Director of all people, but he didn’t care. He had gotten Justin here, hadn’t he? He had done his duty, more than even. And now he was going home and once again be the man he wanted to be for Mary.

“Can’t you send someone from medical along?” Ward asked.

“No.” Came very strongly and sternly over the speaker. “Two of my people have been attacked by someone inside MI6. I won’t have anyone from the inside near them.” Q sounded pissed. John looked over his shoulder and saw Justin was still huddled against the wall. His breathing had returned to normal but he looked utterly exhausted.

“Molly Hooper is an option.” Mycroft started, only to be interrupted again by John.

“No.” He interrupted again. “I won’t let any double-0’s near her. Not unless I’m there too. No offence Ward.”

“None taken.” Ward easily replied.

“Then I don’t see we have much of a choice.” Mycroft began.

“How about Mike Stanford?” John asked, desperately trying to come up with a solution.

“He isn’t cleared.” Mycroft said.

“And Molly is?” John asked with a frown and a dangerous tone in her voice. If Mycroft had done anything to put her in danger…

“Molly Hooper has signed the national secrets act because of her close association with certain individuals.” Mycroft answered. Okay, John could see that reasoning. There had been several occasions at which they had skirted closely into the territories of MI5 and 6. The case at Baskerville being the most obvious one. He still didn’t have to like it. He sighed.

“And there is no one else?” He asked almost desperately.

“Not one that can be fully trusted.” Mycroft answered with a frustrated undertone. “The moves that are being made are becoming bolder and are indicating that they are planning something big. We don’t have enough information to prevent it. We don’t even know the players involved. But all signs indicate that they are heavily imbedded in all layers of government and the security services.”

John winced. That was bad. That was really, really bad. That meant a major clusterfuck was about to happen. He felt his palms itch and his blood pump through his veins. Just like it had done when he was still on active duty, right before they went on operation. He managed, barely, to keep the smile from his face. Instead he sighed to cover it up.

“Fine, but you owe me.” John threatened.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Q answered relieved and the connection was broken.

John groaned as he grabbed his phone. How the hell was he going to explain this to Mary.


	34. The last days of Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like hanging out with people and chatting with you all while I write. Come and join us around 20.00 CET on twitch: littlemissrose85. I'll be there most days apart from saturday.
> 
> Thank you Mizzshygurl1 for all your help and support.

Q let out a sigh of relief and let himself fall back in his seat in M’s office. The clock was ticking for him. His 4-day limit fast approaching and with all the adrenaline that had been flowing the last 12 hours he was really starting to feel it.

“This isn’t going to stop until they have what they want, is it?” He asked tiredly.

“No.” Mycroft answered. He didn’t mock Q for asking such an obvious question, which Q was grateful for. “You are being considered a threat because you are such an unknown player in the field. And maybe they’re also trying to find your link to Sherlock and by extension to me. Either way they will not stop until they have what they want. Information that you are not a threat to them or, if they can’t have that, they will remove you from your position during the hearing or make you have an accident that will take you out of the game.”

“I will gladly release my position if that is what they require.” Q answered with a grin. It wasn’t like he would lose anything. He had much more power outside of MI6 than he had inside. Inside he was bound to restrictions after all. M blinked for a moment but then grinned.

“Then that is how we will play it. The hearing is in three days. You’ll have to make sure your succession is arranged before then.” Mycroft ordered.

“R can take Q. That will make them think the IT department is losing in power. Keep Sadler. He needs work but has proven he has what it takes in a crisis. Get rid of Talbot though. I don’t like him and neither do the others. Instead give the position to Ophelia Warner. She has no experience but the natural ability is there. She has the trust of the others and they listen to her. She can learn along the way.” Q answered him immediately.

M nodded, noting down what he said.

“The night shift is down two men so can we count on Ormond?” He asked.

Q looked at Mycroft in question. It was dangerous of course as it kept him exposed but Q liked the idea of keeping his foot in the door. He would have a much better understanding of what was needed if he kept his foot inside MI6. He saw Mycroft hesitate though and narrowed his eyes. Mycroft sighed and conceded.

“Yes, Ormond will take the night shift.” Q answered “Then R can take the day shift, thinning the night shift even more. We can use the excuse of going off war footing and not needing the 24/7 full coverage. Also send the double-0’s out on missions.”

“Aren’t we leaving things too open then?” M asked paling at the thought.

“That’s what we want them to think. The threat has passed, we caught the mole and now we’re letting our guard down. You are new to your post after all. A move like this will let you seem weak. It’ll give them the opening they need to make their move.” Q said grinning.

“We will keep an eye on things and assist you when you need it.” Mycroft offered gracefully.

“Then that’s fine.” M answered relaxing again.

“Good, I’ll take care of that when I get back then.” Q said as he got up and slipped out of the office before either one of them could order him to stay. For once he was going to sleep in his own bed. It had been such a long time since he was home the last time. He was going to enjoy this last bit of peace and quiet before it all went to hell.

* * *

George Sadler was leaning against the back wall in the hive, the nickname the big central atrium had gained because it literally buzzed with activity. He liked the activity going on around him. The rumbling of voices. Observing the people around him without needing to become involved helped him relax. So, this was where he spent his breaks. Besides, they had the most amazing coffee here. Someone with very good taste had obviously put his foot down.

His mind had been occupied these past few days. He was doing something wrong, that much was obvious, but for the life of him he couldn’t understand what. For weeks now he had clashed with his subordinates. And everything he did, everything he implemented from that management course MI5 had put him through, hadn’t helped at all. But when GOHST had broken the internet and they had needed to act fast and he had thought, fuck it and had just acted. They had actually listened. He just didn’t get it.

And he hadn’t had much time to think about it. Because the last few days had been hectic. First Mrs. Horn had been arrested for treason. Then Miss Moneypenny had come in to say that Mr. Remar had been attacked on his way home. The uproar that created had been so bad that M had come down to reassure the minions that their friend was safe. Which was good because, no matter how hard he had tried to stop them, the team had been planning to hack every available computer and camera in London to find the perpetrators and make sure they suffered an unfortunate accident. Fortunately, M was able to report that the Yard was on the case and ask them to please act within the confines of the law.

George had thought that things would’ve calmed down after that. But nothing was further from the truth. R, the woman he hadn’t seen since the first day, suddenly turned up and promptly disappeared into the labs. Not long after three double-0’s walked the same way, faces calm and deadly. They came out in full tactical gear, another woman that he’d never seen before joining them at the exit. It had been the scariest thing in his life and he’d hoped that England would be able to recover from whatever damage the double-0’s were about to inflict. But the day had ended without any reported catastrophise. This morning however, there was an article in the newspaper about a missing father and 1-year old son that had been rescued out of the hands of kidnappers.

Today nothing had happened yet. But the atmosphere in the department was tense. The minions, he couldn’t understand why they seemed to glow with pride whenever someone called them that, had been silently working through their code. It was only then that Sadler noticed how well the minions worked together as a team. They just gelled. Always an encouraging word for one another. Always helping each other whenever they needed to. Maybe that was what he was doing wrong. This was an existing team who knew how to work well together and he had bludgeoned his way in and disrupted the processes that were already in place. Oh, he was an idiot. No wonder they hated him. And during the crisis he had just added in his thoughts to theirs just like he had done in the past before he had taken that damn course and they had responded immediately.

Stunned by his realisation, he hadn’t realized the hall around him had fallen silent. Everyone had stopped and stared at the entrance leading to the car tunnel. Three people were standing there. A young man was up front flanked by a beautiful woman and Agent Bond. The young man up front quietly surveyed the hall before him, smirked a bit and tuned to walk along the balcony. As quickly as the hall had fallen silent, it irrupted into applause and cheers. Like the people around him were ecstatic to see the person that had just walked in. The man on the walkway froze and turned. For a moment he looked puzzled and uncomfortable before he visibly collected himself and smiled. George wondered who he was. Not even M, who was pretty popular among his co-workers had ever received such an ovation. Once the clapping had died down the man spoke. His voice carried easily through the hall.

“Thank you, everyone. I’m glad to be back. However, we have a country to protect so back to work.” And with that he walked out of the hall into the corridor towards Q-branch.

His coffee was cold when George remembered he hadn’t finished it yet. He gulped it down with a grimace and put the Q-mug in the dishwasher that was attached to the coffee bar before wandering back to his department. As he entered the final corridor though he heard quick footsteps behind him.

“Mr. Sadler?” Ms. Moneypenny called out and he turned, waiting for her to catch up to him. “You’re wanted in the office for a performance review.”

He sighed. Great. He had figured it all out too late. There was no way he would still have a job after this. But at least he could use what he’d learned for his next job.

“Of course, Ms. Moneypenny” He answered with his head held high. “Lead the way.”


	35. Surprise evaluation surprises

To his surprise it was Moneypenny’s own office that they approached. He had thought they would be going to M’s. But the office was clearly occupied as an angrily raised voice came through the door.

“I don’t have to take this. This review is a farce. I have done an excellent job these last few weeks and no one has been there to see it. And then suddenly I get this? I demand to see M.” The door opened and out stormed Talbot. Inside the office the man that had been cheered in the hall earlier was sitting behind the desk.

“That is of course your right, Mr. Talbot. Ms. Moneypenny, could you please take him up?” The man responded calmly.

“Yes, sir.” Ms. Moneypenny answered before gesturing to him. “Mr. Sadler, sir.”

“Ah yes, please come in.” The man replied.

Uncertain about what was going on and a little unsettled by his colleague’s reaction, George closed the door behind him. He wanted to sit down but the man stood before he could.

“Mr. Sadler.” He started. “I do apologize for not meeting you sooner. My name is Q.” George had a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping and numbly shook the hand held out to him.

“Pleasure, sir.” He said a bit shakily.

“Now let’s get straight to business, if you don’t mind. Let’s start by saying your background check came back. Which means we can finally raise your security clearance to the appropriate level.” George blinked. That was not what he had expected to hear. His best-case scenario he had been hoping for had been ‘we’re sending you back to follow a management course and after that we’ll review your performance’. Quite frankly he had expected to get fired for incompetence. But raising his security pointed to that not happening. George felt hope sparking in his chest.

“To be honest, Sir.” He started slowly. “That was not what I expected you to say.”

“What were you expecting then, Mr. Sadler?” Q asked calmly.

“Something along the line of thank you for your time but this is where we part ways.” George said with a grimace. “I realized I made mistakes with the way I lead the department.”

“You did.” Q acknowledged. “There’s no denying that there’s much for you to learn. Or rather unlearn. Starting with that disastrous management course you followed. Whomever thought that was a good idea should be fired. Let me guess, the course leader came from a sales background?” George startled at the accurate description.

“How did you know that?” He asked.

“Because you were very focussed on projecting an image and your method of leadership was quite frankly only suitable for motivating unmotivated people by using underhanded tactics. Yet when a crisis hit and you were given no time to think, your reactions were exactly what they were supposed to be.”

George was stunned. He didn’t know what to say to that. He just sat there trying to get his brain to come up with something intelligent to say and failing utterly.

“It was the crisis that changed my mind about you actually.” Q continued as if there was nothing wrong. “It showed that you have what it takes to lead the department. It was why, unlike Mr. Talbot, you will be offered the opportunity to stay on as head of the IT department.” George suddenly had a lump in his throat and desperately tried not to completely destroy his reputation and break down crying.

“Thank you, Sir.” He managed to say.

“That being said we do have to talk about the department.” Q said as he sat back in his chair. “Turbulent times are approaching and there is a lot of work to do in very little time.” George blinked again. This conversation was just one shock after another.

“Sir?” He asked.

“It will be very likely, Mr. Sadler, that tomorrow I will be asked to step down as Quartermaster. The explosion at the old headquarters a few months ago killed the entire management of Q-branch and we have been recruiting talent ever since. However, finding suitable managers has been proven difficult. And now I find I’ve ran out of time. That means I will have 24 hours to make sure I will leave Q-branch in the best possible position possible. So, in the next 24 hours I will teach you and Ophelia Warner what you need to know to run the branch together and to support R, who will become the new Q, as best you can.” Keeping from gaping seemed to have become a new favourite pastime of his. What Q was saying quite frankly sounded ridiculous. How the hell was he going to learn what he needed to know in 24 hours?

“Sir?” Was the only reply he had for this latest bomb drop. It seemed however that Q wasn’t done yet. He was looking very serious.

“The next period will be one of uproar, Mr. Sadler. It will require a dedicated person to lead Q-branch through it. Someone who will inspire his employees. Who can adapt to changes at the drop of a hat. And who will do what’s right for Queen and Country, even if that means going against the decisions of the current administration. The safety of our people will be in your hands, Mr. Sadler. Are you prepared to commit yourself to that extend?”

George was quiet, like he had been during the entire conversation. But this time it was a contemplative silence. What Q asked actually took him back to when he had just started working in MI5 a decade ago. He had been young then. Naïve and idealistic. Thinking he could change the world and make it a better place. He had soon learned that people didn’t work like that. But it seemed like Q hadn’t learned that lesson. If that was because Q was young and inexperienced or if he simply hadn’t had the same experiences he had had, George didn’t know. His first gut instinct was to call Q naïve. But then he thought back to when Q had entered the hall. People had cheered for him. Like he was some kind of hero. That had to mean something.

George hadn’t really paid any attention to the rumours going around the building. He found it made him prejudge people, something he tried to avoid. He regretted that now. He didn’t know anything about Q. The man just completely seriously asked him something ridiculous. If it had been any other person George would’ve thought he was being pranked. But Q really seemed to believe what he was saying.

He thought back to the day he had been summoned to the office of his boss at MI5. He had just filed a complaint against one of his colleagues. The man’s work had been sloppy and he had basically spent half the night cleaning up the man’s errors just to make sure the case wouldn’t become a mistrial in court. But his boss hadn’t seen it that way and had told him that if he reported one of his colleagues that way again, he would be the one losing his job instead. It had sort of broken his spirit and motivation to work hard. What Q was asking him now was to find that naïve idealistic part of him that he had given up. Asking him to give his heart and soul and completely commit it to the job. And that idealistic part of him wanted nothing more than to say yes. So, he did.

“Yes, Sir.” He answered, full of determination.

“Good.” Q answered with a smirk that resembled a shark as he got to his feet. “Let’s go get Ophelia and then I will give you both a management crash course that will make your head spin but will be a million times better than anything some sales rep can sell you.”


	36. Preparing for the rough days ahead

George walked besides Q down the corridor, nervously glancing backwards at the double-0 agent that had appeared the moment Q had stepped out of the office. The woman typing away on her phone at Q’s side had literally made him jump when she had detached herself from the shadows. The fact he hadn’t seen her in the office until she moved concerned him. Maybe he needed a bit more training in situational awareness on top of this management crash course Q was going to give him.

“Relax, Mr. Sadler. The double-0’s are not known for mistaking friend from foe.” Q commented dryly.

“They are quite imposing, Sir.” He argued though he relaxed marginally.

“You can drop the sir, Mr. Sadler. I’m not one for formalities unless they are required.” Q said with a slight smile. George only hesitated for a second.

“Then please call me George, Q.” He said relaxing just a bit more. Q’s smile widened a bit.

“Pleasure to be working with you, George. For however long it will last.” He answered as they neared the department.

As they entered, the day and night crew literally froze in one colossal gasp. The whole room seemed to light up as all the minions wore smiles so wide it almost split their faces. All except one. Jordan Bruskin was there. He hadn’t been in since 001 had grabbed hold of him and had him sedated at the end of the gauntlet. He was still a little pale and drawn and he nervously looked at Q who stepped forward in concern. Q opened his mouth to say something but Bruskin beat him to it.

“Please, tell me they were actors?” He blurted out desperately. Which didn’t make sense to ask Q that question unless…

“They were actors, Jordan.” Q, GH0ST reassured him. “You did really well. Do you believe it now?”

Bruskin seemed to slump in relief a little but a frown appeared on his face.

“But I didn’t save her.” He started. “I failed to save her.”

“Well your name is not James T. Kirk so of course you didn’t.” George took a while to figure out what they meant. The others, including Bruskin, apparently had no problem figuring it out.

“It was a Kobayashi Maru.” Bruce Grimmesey, an avid star trek fan from the night crew whispered in shock.

“It was.” Q confirmed. “Because we won’t be able to save them all. 007 almost died three times in my ear the one time I guided him. It takes a certain type of person to see that happening and to keep going anyway. And you did. You did better than I did in that regard. If you weren’t already working here, I would definitely hire you.”

Bruskin blinked and blinked again before slowly nodding and then a smile appeared on his face. Iris Mclaughlin, who was standing beside him, took his hand in hers and squeezed it to get his attention.

“Told you.” She said quietly.

“Yeah.” Bruskin sighed.

“Now.” Q said drawing attention to himself. “It’s lovely to see you all again and we will catch up on what has been going on but first I need to talk to Ophelia for a bit.” Mrs. Warner frowned but followed Q to the side of the room. The rest of the minions excitedly gathered around Bruskin.

“I can’t believe he put in a Kobayashi Maru man. Totally mean.” Grimmesey looked sympathetic.

“Yeah it was, though I can see why he did.” Mclaughlin answered.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to have an agent guided by someone who freaks whenever someone dies.” Andy Wong agreed. George shook his head in confusion.

“Sorry.” He said quietly drawing attention to himself. “But you’re making it sound like the Gauntlet was a recruitment tool.”

“That’s because it was.” Bruskin commented with the largest amount of words he had spoken today.

“I don’t understand?” George asked in confusion.

“Q is setting up a handlers division.” Bruskin seemed to become more alive now that the attention is no longer on his achievement. “He needs hackers. The best of the best. And how do you interview a hacker without him knowing he’s being interviewed?” Huh. Okay. George could totally see that.

“So that’s why there was a resent rise in hacks done by GH0ST?” He asked. No sooner had he asked that question or the eyes of the minions lit up like fairy lights.

“Oh, you should’ve seen it, man.” Wong said, apparently totally forgetting he was talking to his superior but for once George wasn’t going to comment on it. Q called his people by their first names after all. It seemed the atmosphere in MI6 was a little more relaxed than it was in MI5. “The first time he stormed in here, pissed off at something the late M had done and proceeded to lock us out of our computers and kept us from breaking back in while hacking MIT at the same time. We could do nothing to stop him, man. And, believe me, we tried.”

“To watch him work like that was amazing.” Mclaughlin added. “Remember when he did HUAWEI? I thought 007 would get palpitations when Q casually informed him why he wasn’t taking his eyes of the screen.”

“I think his best work was when he broke into that laptop. I still can’t believe he invented that polymorphic engine that was used to mutate the code.” Andy said again. George was beginning to see why the minions were aptly named. The way they almost seemed to bounce when they talked about Q did remind him a bit of those yellow midgets from the movie. Even Bruskin’s eyes had regained a bit of light. For a moment he looked like he wanted to add something but held back.

“No, his best work is the firewalls.” Grimmesey said, sounding a little nostalgic.

“No That is our best work.” Jordan said gently. “We haven’t seen GH0ST’s best work. I mean he hacked MIT and ran a mission at the same time. And he kept an eye on us while doing it. Can you imagine what he could do if he had his full concentration on it?”

Iris’s eyes grew wide. And then burst out laughing.

“Oh, god let’s hope he’ll never get sick again. The world would end.” She cried out. The others laughing with her. George chuckled.

“Nah, we’ve just got to keep him busy when he does.” A voice behind them replied. R stood there causing the Minions eyes to light up again. They swarmed around her welcoming her back as George watched. They seemed so warm to Q and R. This was as far removed from the sterile work environment of MI5 as possible. They almost seemed like a family. With R the caring mother to be loved and Q the hero father to be admired. A sudden longing bloomed in his chest. He hadn’t had much in the way of family growing up and what he did have had been… disappointing. It was one of the reasons he’d gone into law enforcement. He had heard tales of the bond’s agents got with one another. When he hadn’t found that in the MI5 Cybercrimes division, he had thought those bonds were a myth. But here they were real. And oh, how he wanted to be part of it. Even now he had a family of his own he still missed that close comradery. 

“Now that we’re all here I have things to tell you that will not leave this department.” Q’s voice struck the crowd like lightning, switching the mood in the room to attentive silence. “As you know Justin was hurt a few days ago. I can tell you he’s doing well. He is currently staying at an undisclosed location with Rose.” The outcry was immense and George’s feeling were right there with them but Q raised his hand and the room immediately fell silent again. “Yesterday afternoon 001, 009 and 006 joint a task force to retrieve Rose’s husband and son. They had been taken from their home and locked into a cellar and left there. They are currently with Rose and Justin getting the treatment they need. Rose did the very minimal she needed to ensure the health of her family and has not actually endangered MI6 at all. She was arrested to ensure her protection and to limit access to her. I expect you all to treat her as she is supposed to be treated. As a victim, not a traitor. Is that understood?” George couldn’t believe it. It sounded like a bloody movie script. Kidnappings and attacks just didn’t happen in normal day to day life. Except in MI6 apparently. Around him the minions were nodding, their faces morphed into various stages of horror. Mclaughlin had tears running down her face and a trembling hand covered her mouth while Bruskin’s anger was radiating off him. Q himself looked grim.

“These attacks happened because a threat has imbedded itself in all layers of government and the agencies. We don’t know who they are and what their plans are but what we do know is that they want me out of the way in order to achieve them. They plan to use the hearing tomorrow to remove me and I plan to let them.” The room irrupted loud protests. Besides the people who obviously knew, only Bruskin was silent, grim determination radiated off him. Q let them go on for a moment before he ruthlessly silenced them.

“Rose and Justin were hurt because people tried to get to me. Now if me not being here makes you safer I will not be here. But don’t think for one moment that I will leave you alone. Or that I will not do everything in my power to help. Just because I will no longer wear the badge doesn’t mean that I will stop being Q.” He gathered himself for a moment before continuing softly.

“The next period will be hard for all of us. But as long as we work together and keep our heads, we will get through this. R will be here and Ophelia has agreed to take the position as department head together with George Sadler as we had to part ways with Mr. Talbot. George’s background check has come back and he now has the clearance level to fully function as head of this department. I know you got off on the wrong foot but we will all need one another so I urge all of you to keep an open mind and work together. Now, I have 24 hours to make sure I leave everything here in the best possible state so either go home or get to work and I will see you all later.” And with that said he walked to the front of the room motioning for Ophelia and him to follow.

“Now you two, let’s get started. The first thing you need to remember is, we’re working with a team of experts here, not unruly children, and they want to be treated as such…” And with that started the most educational night in Georges career.


	37. The hearing

“They’re ready for you.” The clerk said summoning him into the meeting room. It was a different one from the one the Oversight Committee usually used. That one was still under restoration from the shootout with Silva. This one was a bit more modern. The lay-out remained the same though, James noticed as he walked through the doors. He walked between the row of benches to the table up front and sat as though there wasn’t a thing wrong in the world.

“Please state your name for the record.” The woman up front asked.

“Bond. James Bond.” He answered plainly.

“Codename?” She asked a little disgruntled that he hadn’t immediately given that.

“007.” He answered with just a slight hint of the amusement he felt at riling her up.

“Thank you.” She said with a slight exasperation in her voice once again sparking his amusement.

“Mr. Bond, please explain to us the events leading up to the Skyfall incident?” She asked.

“What exactly do you want to know, Ms…?” James asked with a charming smile.

“Mrs. Turner, Elizabeth Turner.” She replied while angrily pointing to the sign in front of her that said she was the head of the committee.

“Mrs. Turner, because there are a lot of events leading up to the events at Skyfall lodge including me being shot off a train and falling over 20 meters into a river more than a year ago. If I have to go over all of them, we’ll be here for a week. Which I doubt you want.” He continued without acknowledging her angry gesture.

“The events from that day will be quite enough, Mr. Bond.”

“Ah yes. Well Mr. Silva escaped Headquarters. I chased him through the underground tunnels and the subway system. I lost track of him when he dumped a train on my head.” He was interrupted before he could go any further.

“How did Mr. Silva escape Headquarters, Mr. Bond?” The blond red in the face woman interrupted him. Apparently, she did not appreciate the way he told the story. Well, he was no story teller. It was the old M’s pet peeve with him that reports always lacked what she called the necessary detail.

“I think I’m the wrong person to ask that question.” He answered honestly.

“Why? You were there, weren’t you?” She sneered at him.

“Yes, I was. However, I did not crack open the heavily secured laptop that was then hacked to set off the EMP that caused the building’s main circuitry to fry out and the door of the cell to open. Therefore, I can only give you a secondary view of the events. So, this question should be asked to Q.”

“He’s right, Mrs. Turner.” A man on the back row of the important observer’s bench asked. The bench was located behind the committee benches. James looked up and immediately spotted April sitting beside the gentleman with his hands leaning on an umbrella. The man was the one who had spoken up.

“Director, may I remind you that you are here as a courtesy?” Mrs. Turner turned her glare to the back bench.

“And may I remind you not to take too long with this hearing. Some of us have important things to do. Please stop letting 007 pull your metaphorical pigtails and kindly get on with it.” The man fired back. Mrs. Turner sniffed undignified and turned back to the front of the room.

“Please tell the quartermaster to come in.” She told the clerk at the side door who nodded and disappeared shortly before returning with Q in tow. Q stopped on the doorstep for a moment, taking his time to take in the room before walking over to the desk and taking the empty seat beside him. None of the power was hidden now, his mere presence overshadowing everyone else in the room.

“Please state your name for the record.” Mrs. Turner once again asked with an icy tone of voice.

“Q” Q simply answered.

“Pardon?” Turner was once again not amused. “I asked you for your name, Quartermaster.” James had to repress his snigger as with only one word, Q had managed to rile the woman up even more.

“My name is Q.” Q calmly answered.

“I asked you for your name, Quartermaster, not your code name.” James almost rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“As quartermaster I have the legal right to use Q as my name, ma’am. So, my answer stands.” Q answered calmly again.

“My patience is wavering, Mrs. Turner.” The icy comment from the gallery made the woman turn. “The quartermaster is correct to use his code name as there are those in this room who do not have the clearance to know his name. Now proceed with your questioning quickly or I will replace you with someone that will.” The man had not stood or raised his voice but everyone in the room knew he held the true power there. Even Mrs. Turner it seemed. She took a breath and asked her question.

“Please explain how Mr. Silva could escape Headquarters, Quartermaster.” She asked trying to hide her ire under a veil of professionalism.

“Mr. Silva escaped because MU3RT0S hacked his own laptop and set off an EMP…” Q started to explain his discussion with M and the events that followed.

“You’re saying that the former M is solely responsible for the escape of Mr. Silva? It is easy to blame the dead for everything, isn’t it?” Mrs. Turner simpered, like she was talking to a child. It raised James’s hackles. However, before he had the chance to even move a finger Q put his hand on his arm, stopping him.

“You asked me to inform you of the events as they occurred and I did. If they do not please you that is not my problem.” Q’s voice iced over as he said that and though he wasn’t watching at Q, James could almost feel the ice growing on Q’s features.

“Very well. Mr. Bond, please explain the events leading up to the shooting in this building. In detail.” James sighed inwardly.

“As I was saying I chased Mr. Silva through the tunnels…” He started trying to keep his frustration out of his voice. He did not have time for this. He had a plane to Mexico to catch after all.

* * *

“So, if I get this right. The plan to take M away from the protection of London and to a remote location guarded solely by Mr. Bond was proposed by Mr. Bond and M approved it.” Mrs. Turner sneered as she said Bond’s name.

“Yes Ma’am.” 007 answered with thinly disguised boredom. The hearing had been going on for more than an hour now and very little progress had been made. Mrs. Turner used every opportunity to belittle them, simplifying her speech, asking clarifying question after clarifying question. Q was impressed 007 was still here. He had impressed himself as well. Normally he had no patience for this type of behaviour. He had held out admirably so far but his patience was starting to wear dangerously thin.

“And instead of letting Mr. Silva figure out for himself where you were, you decided to lay out a trail for him to follow right to where you were, effectively placing you in danger. Placing your charge in danger.” Mrs. Turner’s voice was turning positively gleeful. Q was starting to hate the woman more and more.

“Yes, Ma’am. That is what we agreed to do.” Bond answered again.

“And Quartermaster, you laid out this trail even though it led to the endangerment of the head of MI6.” She asked, the glee increasing even more.

“Yes ma’am.” Q answered, starting to recite the numbers of phi in his head in an effort to keep himself calm.

“And then you let Mr. Silva onto the server to find the information.” Mrs. Turner simpered even more.

“Yes, ma’am.” He answered again.

“We’re you aware these actions were against the law?” Q took a breath. He would destroy her later. She wouldn’t be able to make a single computer work for her anymore. And that would only be the beginning.

“Yes, ma’am.” He dutifully answered trying very hard not to sound bored or annoyed.

“How can you justify your actions?” She was simpering again. It was disgusting to think that she thought she was effectively hiding the fact that she was looking for ways to hurt them.

“I believe the 48 deaths and over 300 wounded speak for themselves, ma’am. Double-0’s can be very destructive when they want to be and there is very little that can deter them from getting what they want. A lot more death and destruction would have been caused if Mr. Silva had been forced to go look for M or even worse draw her out.”

“You can’t be sure of that.” Dismissing him as if he were a goldfish. Q’s eyes narrowed. He took a breath, straightened and decided there and then that he had had enough.

“I can be, ma’am. As I have worked with the double-0’s extensively and know how they operate. And if you doubt my word, we can just ask the expert.” He turned to 007 who wore a smirk. “Mr. Bond?” He asked in a simper similar to the one Mrs. Turner liked to ask her questions in. “Could you please describe how you would’ve handled if you had lost M?” He saw Bond trying very hard to suppress a snigger.

“That is un…” Mrs. Turner tried to intervene but Bond ignored her.

“Certainly, Q.” Bond sat back in his chair and relaxed as if to enjoy a show. “First, I would’ve tried to extract her location from the MI6 server as I had access there before. Once I had discovered the Quartermaster had blocked my access, I would’ve searched for her around London, visiting the locations of various safe houses and killing anyone trying to get in my way. If that had failed, I would’ve tried to draw her out going for mass casualties in a place dear to her. As the only place she was known to care about was MI6, I would’ve gathered as many men as I could to launch a frontal assault on the building. I would’ve probably killed about two thirds of the personnel present and then escaped through one of the emergency exits. After that she would’ve come out of hiding, there was no way her conscious would allow her to hide after that. She would’ve let me kill her.” The ease with which 007 painted the gruesome picture brought unease to most of the room. Mrs. Turner looked a little green around the gills but her tomato face belied that she was very angry at having been outplayed like that.

“Thank you, 007.” Q said ignoring the tomato ripening even more. “Can you answer a couple more questions for me, please? Did M know she was going to be bait?”

“She did, yes.” Bond answered.

“And how did that make her feel?” Q asked. He saw Bond flinch ever so slightly.

“She was uneasy about it but understood why it was necessary. She felt that too many people were dying because of her.” Bond answered with a slight hesitation.

“Just one more question, Mr. Bond. You knew the lady rather well after all. If she could look back in hindsight. Would she have regretted anything?” Q hated doing this to Bond but he needed to get this point across. This time Bond visibly flinched displaying just how much that night still affected him.

“No.” Bond answered, voice hard. “She died the way she lived. M gave her all for our country. She died keeping it safe. She wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bond, I have no further questions.” Q turned to Mrs. Turner. “Do you have any further questions, Mrs. Turner?” He simpered. “Or can we move on?”

Silence followed his question. Q looked past the gaping tomato towards his brother who, behind his icy mask, was wearing a gleeful smirk.

Mrs. Turner took a full minute to stop gaping and get herself under control.

“The committee will now retreat to deliberate.” She managed to say, her voice barely managing to hide her fury, before she got up and walked as dignified as possible out of the hall, the rest of the committee trailing behind her.


	38. The final Judgement

“I apologize for that, 007.” Q said quietly when the committee had left. James threw him an annoyed look.

“Stop apologizing for supposedly hurting my feelings when the need arises, Q.” He answered back just as quietly. “You just saved a lot of people their lives. I was going to start shooting people if I had to listen to more of her idiocy.” Q broke out into silent laughter.

“Oh, she will have it coming.” He answered a wicked gleam entering his eyes. “I will make her life very miserable indeed, as soon as I can get my hands on a laptop.” James smiled, enjoying the hacker’s bloodlust.

“007.” James looked up to the source of the voice and then quickly got to his feet.

“Director.” He greeted shaking the hand that was held out to him.

Beside him Q had also stood but he didn’t greet the man beyond a small nod. The director paid Q no attention but kept his focus on him, looking him up and down, eyes narrowing as he went.

“You are not cleared for a mission, 007.” The director’s voice was quiet but dangerous and James felt a trail of dread running down his spine. How on earth had the man known that he was planning something? Beside him Q narrowed his eyes.

“Bond?” Q asked.

James didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to lie to Q, or the director for that matter. And he had a feeling he would be caught if he told any sort of half-truth.

“Hmmm.” The director said studying him some more. “Whatever you are going to do is important.” The man reported. “You have a lead on someone of interest to us. Yet you refuse to ask permission for your mission. You have not been cleared for duty, yet this cannot wait. But you refuse to let someone else take care of it which tells me this is personal as well as professional.” James felt himself stiffen at being laid bare like that. This grabbed the attention of April who seemed to size him up as a potential target from her position at the Director’s back. More than just an assistant to the Director then, he realized. Smart to have your personal assistant trained as your personal bodyguard. He gave her a quick signal and saw her relax marginally.

It seemed the Director had seen enough though because he nodded as if deciding on something.

“Good luck, Mr. Bond.” He said and turned, walking away. James let out a minute sigh and relaxed. He sat back down, only to remember there was still someone beside him. He turned to face Q who did not look happy at all. Before Q had a chance to start questioning him however, the committee members returned.

Q took his seat beside him throwing him a quick ‘we’ll talk later’ look.

“The committee has come to a decision.” Mrs. Turner started, looking entirely too happy with the outcome of the deliberation.

“Agent Bond. Your actions in the defence of the former M Olivia Mansfield are commended. We understand you did your very best to make sure M would come out of there alive, the damage and the bodies of your opponent’s testify to it. As I know you were close to her I also extend our sincerest condolences for your loss.” That… was actually quite professionally done. But she had been entirely too happy for this to be the only thing she had to say.

“Thank you.” He said with a nod.

“As for how M got into that situation in the first place.” She continued. ‘And there is the other shoe dropping,’ James thought wryly. “We, the committee, are of the opinion the suggestion of such a plan should never have been made. We understand that other decisions would have led to more deaths as you have so colourfully pointed out. However, that does not take away that M had been deliberately put into danger. For suggesting such a course of action, the committee has decided to ground you without pay for a month.” James had to work to keep his body from portraying exactly what he thought of such a punishment. This was inconvenient to say the least.

“Very well.” He replied.

“As for the quartermaster.” Mrs. Turner had trouble keeping her face neutral. “We, the committee, consider your actions all the more serious. You deliberately placed a false trail leading straight to M on the server and then allowed the man hunting her access to find it. This has severely endangered the agency as a whole.” Beside him, James could almost feel Q bristle in anger at the thought that he would ever let Silva do anything on the server other than finding that trail. “For that reason, it has been decided to remove the quartermaster from his position.” The look Turner gave Q almost seemed a challenge for him to protest. Some furious whispering could be heard around the room.

“If that is the committee’s decision then I will of course abide by it.” Q answered calmly, his voice carrying clearly over the whispers. Mrs. Turner’s glee flashed over her face.

“Then the session is hereby adjourned.” She said and hit her stupid little hammer on the desk.

“Cow.” James muttered for good measure as he got to his feet.

“Don’t insult the gentle giants by comparing her to them, 007.” Q chided him with a smirk though it seemed to hide a myriad of emotions. “I will see you outside.” And he turned and quickly left the hall, preventing anyone from talking to him.

Damnit, James thought. What the bloody hell does Q think he’s doing. Because unless he had arranged for other security, Q was about to walk out of the building defenceless. Had the loss of the title rattled him enough that he had forgotten that? He looked around quickly finding the Director looking at him. An urgent look and a quick jerk of the head told him enough and he quickly left the hall.

Luckily, he didn’t have to search for his charge. Q was leaning against the wall a little down the corridor. At first glance he looked calm, almost bored as he stood there, but the eyes told a different story altogether.

“All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage.” He heard Q faintly whisper, his voice breaking over the words that felt so utterly wrong for Q. It sounded like Q was trying to convince himself that they were true though.

“Q...” He started but he was quickly interrupted.

“I know the memo hasn’t gone out yet so you might have missed it but I am no longer your quartermaster, 007.” Q’s voice was harsh and spiteful as he said it.

“They’ll come to realize their mistake soon enough.” James said lightly. “I’ll just keep calling you Q until then. Saves me the trouble.” Like hell he was going to call Q anything else. This was his quartermaster whether it was official or not. It wasn’t like Q was going to change his ways whether he was called Q or Ormond or whatever his name was. To him he was Q. Period.

A small smile played on Q’s lips. “Thank you, 007.” He said, relaxing a little which, weirdly, improved his posture. Then he stood and pulled himself together and it looked like nothing had happened at all. Q looked the same as he always had, ready for action. “Well time to get back to work. There’s a lot that still needs doing now that all this nastiness is out of the way. And don’t think you’ve gotten away with it, 007. If you think for one moment you can skip out of town without a visit to Wiggins you’ve got another thing coming.” James smiled, relieved that Q was still willing to stick his neck out for him.

The next few months were going to be hard, he realized. Him ignoring his suspension would not sit well with the committee and M would put that solely at his feet. But it couldn’t be helped. He had a man to kill and a funeral to attend. A last mission for the woman who had played such a big role in his life. But the simple fact that he could count on Q for help, just knowing that he wouldn’t be completely alone, made breathing a little easier.

Silently, each lost into their own thoughts, they walked out the door into an uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.  
> Thank you everyone for reading this and inspiring me with all your kudos and wonderful comments.
> 
> A special thanks to Mizzshygurl1 and armadaofourown for all their help with the writing. 
> 
> I could really use your help too though. I stream on twitch as I write this every night (except saturday) at eight o'clock CET. It really helps me to keep going if I have someone to talk to so please come and join me tomorrow night as I start the new story. 
> 
> Littlemissrose85 on twitch at 8 o'clock in the evening CET.
> 
> Would love to see you all there


End file.
